


remembering you › frerard

by monimustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Español, F/F, Frerard, Gay, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Smut, invisibleperks, wattpad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimustdie/pseuds/monimustdie
Summary: Tras un terrible accidente, Gerard sufre una pérdida total de la memoria, incluyendo: familiares, amigos, recientes conocimientos y a Frank, su novio.En las manos de Frank se encuentra el que Gerard recupere parte su memoria, o al menos hacer que lo recuerde a él. Y para eso deberá hacer que se enamore de él nuevamente.Publicado: 29 de abril de 2018.Publicación original: 05 de junio de 2017.





	1. Prólogo

Sus gritos ahora sólo resuenan contra la parte trasera de su cabeza, no está escuchando ni una cuarta parte de lo que Frank está diciendo y realmente le importa una mierda. Si tiene mucha suerte —muchísima, a decir cruda verdad—, él ya no tendría que soportar más de esos gritos por lo que le restaba de año y vida. Ni un segundo más ni uno menos. Se largaba.

— ¡Gerard!

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!

Su grito hace al avellana paralizarse y estremecerse en medio de las escaleras de la entrada. Gerard nunca le había gritado, siempre solía ser tolerante con él a toda costa. Pero ahora le ha gritado y un puñal de piedras le ha caído sobre el pecho.

— ¿Eso es todo? —con su labio temblante encoje un hombro. Jamás había visto la mandíbula de su novio tan presionada, luce realmente molesto. ¿Pero por qué debería estarlo en primer lugar? ¡Él sólo quería que se quedara! —. ¿Así es como termina? ¿Te vas y ya? Eres un jodido cobarde, Way. ¡Cobarde de mierda!

— ¡¿Yo soy cobarde?! ¡Pues tú eres un maldito egoísta que sólo piensa en ti en vez de por primera vez pensar también en mí, Frank!

— ¡¿Por primera vez pensar en ti?! ¡Gerard, yo siempre pienso en ti!

—No, no lo haces —articula firme, Frank se sorprende de que ni siquiera parpadee, y eso hace que sus palabras sean todavía más dañinas y crueles—. Si lo hicieras, estarías feliz por mí, estarías feliz de que voy a salir de ésta jodida cuidad de mierda, de que ya no seré el estorbo de la familia, que por fin voy a ser alguien, ¡qué voy a ser y a hacer lo que yo amo, Frank!

— ¡Pero te quieres ir y me quieres dejar! ¡Ni siquiera me ofreciste el irme contigo!

A ese punto sus lágrimas han dado paso abierto a su rostro. A juzgar por todo el frío de afuera gracias a la nieve en todas partes, su rostro toma calor y siente asfixiarse. Y Gerard no siente nada. Absolutamente nada. Como si el verlo llorar por él fuese una rutina gastada. Como si llorar por él fuese algo común en Frank. Hacerlo llorar parecía que se le había hecho costumbre, y ahora no tiene lugar para pensar en ello. Nunca pensó que su enojo prevalecería, pero ahí está, y está por estallar gracias a él.

— ¿Para qué iba a querer ofrecértelo si igual ibas a decir que no? Claro, porque tu banda sí es importante, ¿verdad? Al genial e increíble Frank Iero le importa más su jodida banda que el resto de las cosas en su vida, ¿pero sabes qué? Se acabó, Frank. Tú, con tu jodida banda, déjame ser feliz a mí con mi bendita carrera universitaria, y de nada por hacerte las cosas más fáciles. Pero créeme que sin duda hubiese sido más fácil si me hubieses dicho desde un principio que era un estorbo para ti también. Nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo este circo de seis años.

—Gee —solloza el tatuado terminando de bajar las escaleras—. Gee, por favor, no digas eso. Yo te amo-

— ¡No! —bruscamente aleja la mano del avellana cuando ésta intenta hacerse un camino para acariciar su rostro—. Deja de engañarte, Frank, tú no me amas. Todos estos años creyendo que todo iba a estar bien, ¡nada está bien!

— ¡¿Prefieres irte a una maldita escuela de artes en Nueva York antes que quedarte aquí conmigo en Jersey?!

—Mi maldita escuela de artes no me obliga a elegir entre dos cosas que son importantes para mí —se acerca para murmurarle, los ojos de Frank escozan. Gerard no titubea, no pestañea, no se intimida. No nada. Está escribiendo cada palabra que dice con un cuchillo caliente en toda su espalda. Y Frank creyó que todo lo hiriente que tenía para decir se ha acabado, pero sabe que se equivocó cuando escucha a su novio decir—: Me voy.

— ¡Gerard! ¡Gerard! —intenta detenerlo cuando el pelinegro se da la vuelta para irse a su auto, se resbala con el hielo en el asfalto cuando intenta tomar su brazo nuevamente y Gerard lo aparta con un empujón. Cae de bruces al suelo con todo su cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Éste se pega a él gracias a la humedad de sus lágrimas. Observa a Linda asomarse a hurtadillas desde la puerta de entrada. Con dificultad se levanta del suelo y golpea la cubierta del auto con sus manos—. ¡Está bien! ¡Vete! ¡Anda con tu estúpida escuela! ¡Pero ni se te ocurra volver, Gerard Arthur! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Y parece ser que luego de mucho tiempo; Gerard lo escucha, porque el motor del auto cruje y entre sus mechones de cabello vigila la placa del auto hacerse cada vez más pequeña hasta que desaparece. Sus hombros se encogen con cada sollozo y el mar de lágrimas no para. Pesadamente trata de caminar de vuelta a casa, pero siente sus rodillas debilitarse en uno de los tantos sollozos y de rodillas cae en la nieve sobre la grama de su jardín delantero, sentándose sobre su trasero luego. Con sus manos cubre su rostro desgarrando su garganta en un grito. Linda corre a abrazar a su hijo con fuerza, y éste esconde su rostro en el cuello de su madre. Lo deja sumirse en su llanto de dolor, ahogando cada pena que el pelinegro le ha hecho pasar los últimos seis años.

 

 

Gerard restriega su rostro con su mano, no ha podido evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Siente tanta impotencia, con Frank, con él, con ambos. ¿Por qué no podía apoyarlo? Pudieron haber tomado una decisión juntos, es lo que las parejas hacen. Nunca creyó que la persona a la que veía como el amor de su vida, el que le dio luz a todos sus días por esos seis años ahora no esté con él. No lo apoyó, no estuvo ahí. Pero él siempre estuvo, siempre estuvo para él y Frank nunca lo agradeció, y se hartó más temprano que tarde de toda esa basura que el tatuado le tiró. Simplemente: ya no más.

Iría a su escuela de artes en Nueva York, conocería a nuevas personas, se enamoraría de alguien más y se alejaría de su familia a la cual no le tiene mucho afecto. Quizás sólo le dolería el separarse de Mikey, después de todo, es su mejor amigo. No todos tienen la dicha de tener a su hermano como mejor amigo, pero él sí, y haría todo lo que tuviese a su alcance para sacarlo de las mugrientas calles de Summit para llevárselo a vivir con él a Brooklyn.

Pero Frank... mintió. Sí pensó en ofrecerle llevarlo con él, pero el avellana enloqueció antes de siquiera poder planteárselo. Y ahora todo acabó, así, sin más.

Lo recuerda con sus sonrisas, todo lo que siempre hacía para hacerlo feliz, para hacerlo sentir mejor todas aquellas veces que Donna y Donald no eran los mejores padres, su risita nerviosa o el rubor que invadía sus pómulos cuando le decía que lo amaba siempre que hacían el amor... todo parecía tan sencillo.

Lo está considerando cuando acelera un poco más, la aguja del velocímetro casi llega a los noventa kilómetros. Sólo oye el impresionante sonido que proviene de la parte derecha de su auto, Gerard gira a ver apartando la vista precariamente de la carretera enhielada y ve a una camioneta gris impactar contra la parte trasera del móvil, le hace perder todo el control. El sonido de la estructura del auto quebrándose resuena en sus oídos cuando se ve deslizándose y dando tumbos con las ruedas chillando en el asfalto. Resulta inútil domar el auto. Cuando es consciente de lo que tiene en frente, ya es demasiado tarde.

El auto choca de lleno contra un poste de luz estando a una cuadra más de donde presenció el choque, lanzándolo rápidamente fuera del Chevrolet. Pierde el conocimiento antes de llegar al suelo, porque lo último que escucha es el estruendo de los cristales del parabrisas estrellándose contra su cabeza y luego siente algo caliente deslizar desde los cortes.

El impacto lo sume en una completa oscuridad casi al instante, y sabe que debe agradecerlo. Aquello es más agradable de lo que le espera una vez esté consciente.


	2. 1

La puerta se abre cautelosamente, dejando entrar sólo una franja de luz y permitiéndole a Linda ver a Frank tendido de costado en su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta. La mujer cierra sus ojos, exhalando con lentitud. Sigilosamente deja la puerta entreabierta y se encamina hacia su hijo. Sus sollozos son silenciosos, al igual que siempre, y sus lágrimas tampoco han dejado de empapar su almohada. Su pecho da un vuelco. ¿Cuánto más tendría que verlo así? ¿Cuánto más tendría que sostener su llanto? ¿Cuánto más tendría que hacer para que Frank dejara de hundirse en su propia miseria?

Piensa en decirle a su madre que lo deje solo, no quiere estar con nadie, ni hablar con nadie, sino estar solo. Pero ya no hay caso, ella no se iría, y además, incluso él sabe que no es así. Nunca podría rechazar los abrazos de su madre. Las persianas están cerradas, afuera está oscuro, no pueden ser más de las siete de la noche. Ha estado todo el día postrado ahí, probablemente los últimos cuatro meses también. La depresión consumió toda su vida en ese lapso de tiempo, con la culpa y la ansiedad absorbiéndolo a su par. No acudió más a la universidad, sus amigos no lo buscaron para seguir con su banda, y sencillamente todo había acabado al cabo de diez minutos.

Los días a oscuras siempre pasaban con rapidez y pesadez, pero para Frank hay más pesadez que rapidez. Hay masas grises suspendidas en el aire y todo está tan callado que la lentitud cobra vida y se convierte en su mejor acompañante. La nieve y el frío lo enferman, al igual que la navidad y el olor a tierra mojada con la llovizna que siempre se avecina en esos días. Navidad jamás volvería a ser lo mismo.

—Hijo —su madre suena débil. Ella es la única que ha sido fuerte por ambos todos esos meses, pero Frank sabe que no tardaría en quebrarse. Ambos forman parte de ese grupo de débiles—. Debemos ir a la clínica. Donna me llamó, quiere que estés ahí.

Frank detiene sus sollozos, clavando sus ojos en la pared pegada a la cama frente a él. Su respiración se irregulariza y siente cómo comienza a hiperventilar. El nudo en la garganta no le permitiría hablar.

— ¿Van a desconectarlo? —susurra apenas audible. Linda acaricia su brazo, la escucha absorber por la nariz.

—No lo sé, Frankie. No me lo dijo. Sólo me dijo que por favor te llevara para allá.

Y cierra sus ojos, sumiéndose en sollozos más sonoros.

—Es mi culpa, mamá —le repite. Linda se estremece ante las palabras de su hijo—. Gerard está en coma por mi culpa. Va a morir, y es mi culpa.

La castaña mujer ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces su hijo le ha repetido las mismas palabras, casi textualmente, por los últimos cuatro meses. Ha pasado noches consolándolo, y en el día se la pasa angustiada en el trabajo, pensando en cómo está su hijo. Al llegar en la tarde Frank no se ha movido de su cama, lo encuentra siempre llorando y lamentándose, o simplemente dormido. Con una inyectadora ha conseguido suministrarle suero de vez en cuando. Está al borde de la locura, ya no sabe qué hacer. Aterrada del chance de también perder a su hijo.

Frank no quiere levantarse de la cama, no quiere comer. No quiere nada.

Lo único que Frank quiere es a Gerard estando bien. Así fuese sin él. Con el simple hecho de Gerard estar bien, para Frank sería más que suficiente. Pero Gerard no está nada bien, y todo es su culpa. Y se lo vuelve a repetir a su madre, una y otra vez, y la mujer sólo puede llorar a la par de su hijo.

—No, mi amor, no es tu culpa. Sabes que no es tu culpa. Él tuvo un accidente, no tenía el cinturón puesto y la carretera estaba resbalosa. Tú no tuviste nada que ver.

—Él se iba a quedar aquí esa noche, y yo lo arruiné, terminó conmigo, dejé que se fuera. No lo apoyé, no estuve para él cuando me necesitó, y ahora va a morir. No quiero, mami. Sálvalo, por favor.

Linda presiona sus labios, su llanto se hace lugar entre ellos.

—No va a morir, Frankie, se han visto muchos casos, él va a estar bien. Vayamos a la clínica, podrás ver a sus padres y a Mikey, sé que él estará contento de verte.

El avellana deja caer el siguiente mar de lágrimas. Linda miente. Mikey también sabe que fue su culpa, sabe que Gerard pudo haber estado bien de no haber sido por su jodido egoísmo. No tiene la certeza, pero algo de dice que Mikey es consciente de lo que le ha causado a su hermano. No puede llegar como si no estuviese involucrado en eso, no tiene cara para mirar a la familia que alguna vez consideró como suya también. Linda vuelve a insistirle, el tatuado acaba por suspirar pesadamente y a tientas acceder a la insistencia de su madre.

Logra salir de su cama. De repente toda luz lo ciega y le hace doler la cabeza, el agua de la ducha se siente extraña con su piel y la comida simplemente le da náuseas. Sus veinte años se han ido por la borda en cuatro meses, sólo cuatro. No pararía de repetirse el cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Cuatro meses en los que Gerard ha estado en un coma. No quiere imaginar cuántas veces Donna ha rogado y llorado para que no desconecten a su hijo. Ella nunca ha sido una mala madre, y Donald tampoco, Gerard sólo no se entendía bien con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Frank sabe que ellos siempre lo han amado, y que en lo más profundo, él también los ama a ellos. Mikey es la razón de que Gerard continúe soportando todo lo que para él es un martirio diario.

Por eso cuando llegan a la clínica, el delgado castaño con gafas a medio romper es el primero en lanzarse a sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro y sin decir nada. Lo deja llorar, de la nada es él quien pasa a ser el fuerte de la situación. Lo abraza con la misma fuerza que el hermano de su novio —o ex, a su pesar— llora.

Mikey lo deja ir luego de un rato, va a sentarse en una de las sillas de metal frío en la sala de espera y calladamente se acerca a Donna y a Donald. La mujer lo abraza por otro buen momento, sumidos en un silencio. Probablemente Linda les ha comentado sobre su caída en la depresión esos meses y ella sólo le está teniendo compasión.

La palabra "culpa" tampoco deja de repetirse una y otra, y otra, y otra vez en su cabeza. Todo es un constante torturo. Pero las palabras de su suegra son claras para él, por más que salen en un murmuro.

—Gerard despertó, hace un par de horas, por eso quería que vinieras. Está muy débil y los doctores dijeron que estaría internado por otras semanas, pero será hasta que se estabilice, entonces podrá seguir descansando en casa.

Una pequeña luz se enciende el fondo de su mente, tintineando hasta su pecho y estómago, llenándolo de aire. Gerard está bien, está a salvo, podría verlo nuevamente, tendría una oportunidad para remendar todas sus fallas, podrá pedirle perdón, volver a intentarlo.

Es cuando la pesada voz de Mikey se oye a sus espaldas.

—Dile todo, mamá. No te quedes por la mitad. Díselo. Él tiene que saberlo.

Parpadeando gira a verlo, y con el desconcierto volviendo a pintar su rostro gira a Donna. La luz que se había encendido en su interior se opaca cada vez más, siendo aplastada por el puro miedo que lo ha venido caracterizando. Donna suspira, no teniendo la valentía de mirarlo, pero al final debe hacerlo.

—Sufrió un daño, Frank. Gerard... su cabeza se estrelló contra el parabrisas, lo lanzó fuera del auto-

— ¿Ciego? —sus orbes avellanas vislumbran aterrado—. ¿Q-quedó ciego?

— ¡No, no, no! —Donna sacude su cabeza de inmediato, pero al intentar explicarle no encuentra la manera, acaba balbuceando.

— ¡Perdió la memoria! —el grito de Mikey resuena por toda la sala, haciendo girar cabezas de extraños y a Donna posar su mano sobre su boca para no soltar un sollozo.

— ¿La... la memoria? —la mandíbula del tatuado tiembla, pero ninguno le contesta. Va a abrazarse a sí mismo, pegando la espalda de la pared. Linda va a rodearlo con sus brazos, él se deja hacer.

Con la sala de nuevo en un redundante silencio, un doctor llega preguntando por los familiares de Gerard. Donna le da una mirada, la hora de visita ha comenzado y tras un asentimiento de cabeza acompaña a Mikey hasta la habitación. Sería la primera vez que lo vería, nunca tuvo la voluntad de aparecerse por la clínica. Tenía que llegar a un extremo para poder enfrentar su realidad.

Gerard está bien, y es lo que importa. Pero él no lo está, ya no lo estaría. La imagen de su cuerpo con las cientos de vendas, su cabeza magullada, su rostro más pálido de lo que usualmente es y los hematomas en sus brazos causados por el accidente y las agujas se plasma en su conciencia. Sería algo que nunca olvidaría, ni porque lo volviese a ver sonriendo lleno de vida y salud.

Con todas sus fuerzas se retiene a gritarle a todos los enfermeros lo idiotas que son, que removieran todos los cables, todas las máquinas, decirles lo mucho que él odia las agujas y que de estar despierto los estuviese insultando por desconsiderados. Quiere sacarlo de ahí con todas sus ganas. Se refugia en los brazos de su cuñado.

Ciertamente, la vida le está dando una nueva oportunidad, le está haciendo comenzar de nuevo, un borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿Pero qué sería de él si Gerard no lo llegaba a querer ni la mitad de lo que hacía antes si se le ocurría aparecerse en su vida de nuevo? ¿Qué si ya no podría verlo sonreír gracias a él, o simplemente interesarse por las cosas tontas que llegaban a su cabeza?

Nadie jamás lo querría tanto como Gerard. En su mente sólo habitan recuerdos, esos que quizás simplemente ya no volverían. Porque Gerard ya no lo recuerda, ya no lo conoce.

Y nadie conocía a Frank más de lo que Gerard hacía, pero Frank sí conoce a Gerard más de lo que se conoce a sí mismo, y no desperdiciaría esa ventaja.


	3. 2

La expresión de Linda al verlo es maravillosa, Frank enseguida la agrega a su lista de expresiones favoritas. Está a punto de salir al trabajo, ha tomado el turno de media mañana, así que saldría después de las ocho, probablemente a las diez. Con la mirada lo sigue por la cocina. Se ha bañado, puesto ropa limpia e incluso lavado su cabello que había estado grasoso por esos meses. El rastro de barba desapareció, está utilizando sus jeans favoritos y esos zapatos que Gerard le regaló hace dos cumpleaños.

—Buenos días, mah —lo escucha decir entrando a la cocina, se encamina hasta abrir la nevera—. ¿No preparaste el desayuno?

Linda balbucea. ¿Qué puede decir? Frank está de pie, la está tratando como si todos esos meses no hubiesen sido los peores de sus veinte años, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si fuese un día común y corriente en su vida. Frank, la está tratando con normalidad. Sin nada en su mente. Claramente no está saltando de felicidad de un lado a otro con todas las energías que posee, pero ya no está solamente postrado en la cama sin fuerzas, sin comer, sin hablar, sólo llorar y dormir. Frank está luciendo bien. Y una sonrisa se forma en el semblante de la mujer.

—S-sí —asiente rápidamente—. En... en el microondas.

El avellana le sonríe. Su cabello ha crecido bastante, si antes llegaba casi a la mitad de su rostro, ahora va camino a rozar sus hombros. Está pensando en cortarlo en algún momento, no le gustó lo que vio en el espejo al levantarse. Durmió bien, comparado a hace una semana, se levantó con ánimo. Linda cree que es por Gerard, porque Gerard tiene algo que ver, para Frank siempre ha sido así.

Lo observa desayunar, utilizando el teléfono mientras mete trozos de pan a su boca. De la mesa apoya sus codos y juntando ambas manos tras ellas esconde su sonrisa. Antes de que Frank se dé cuenta se obliga a desaparecerla, acabando también con su desayuno. En su cabeza rodean un par de preguntas que tiene miedo a formular, pero se arriesgaría de todas formas. Ella realmente tiene esa esperanza de que los doctores estén equivocados, pero se promete a sí misma ser fuerte si la respuesta de Frank no concuerda con lo que ella tiene en mente.

Aclara su garganta.

—Y... ¿tienes algo planeado para hoy? Te levantaste algo... animado. ¿Hay algún motivo?

Frank deja de masticar y aparta la vista de su teléfono para girar a ver a su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro, puede jurar que ama verla así de feliz. Las sonrisas de Linda serían lo más preciado que tendría por siempre. Limpia su boca con el dorso de su mano.

—Pues... planeaba salir a caminar un rato, tocar algo de música, probablemente vaya a casa de Bob a tocar guitarra, y... no sé si vaya a ver a Mikey también. Dijo... que hoy en la tarde daban de alta a Gerard. Yo supongo que él va a querer que yo esté ahí, quizás dirá que... soy su amigo y me presente de esa manera a él. Aunque tampoco sé si él ya está en la capacidad de "conocer" a nuevas personas, ¿entiendes? No quiero... incomodarlo.

Poco a poco la sonrisa de su madre va desapareciendo, y no se da cuenta de ello, pero el corazón de Linda se rompe en mil y un pedazos. Debe obligarse a sonreír nuevamente. Tendría a Frank feliz a toda costa, iría a ver a Gerard y todo va a estar bien. No recuerda verlo tan radiante, Frank vuelve a vivir porque Gerard vuelve a vivir, y se convence de ello. A la mierda todo lo demás.

—Estoy segura de que no vas a incomodarlo —sacude su cabeza, logrando hacer que su hijo alce sus comisuras—. Si te acercas de manera cordial, sin asustarlo o mostrarte de mala manera, él simplemente te va a aceptar, ¿comprendes?

Sus comisuras bajan lentamente. Su mente ha regresado al hecho de que Gerard perdió todos sus recuerdos, recuerdos de los que claramente él formaba parte. ¿Cómo podría acercarse a él nuevamente? ¿Cómo podrían regresar todos esos recuerdos a él?

—Mamá —titubea, Linda asiente prestándole atención—. Cómo... ¿Cómo hago para que Gerard me recuerde? ¿Cómo hago para que todos nuestros recuerdos juntos vuelvan a él y sepa quién soy?

Linda se lo piensa. Ella realmente se lo piensa. Gerard perdió la memoria, y Frank quiere hacer lo recuerde, entiende su punto. Su hijo ha sufrido tanto por todos esos meses, aún se puede escuchar ese ápice de dolor en su tono si presta mucha atención. Sigue destrozado, dolido, sigue sintiéndose culpable. Que ahora lo esté ocultando y evadiendo es diferente. Sin embargo, llegará uno que otro momento en donde no podrá sostenerse a sí mismo y volverá a caer. De eso está segura. Suspirando vuelve a sacudir su cabeza.

—Quizás no tienes que hacerlo.

El ceño del tatuado se frunce.

»Me refiero a que... no intentes hacer que te recuerde de inmediato. No quieras hacer algo como eso, porque no funcionará. Al menos no ahora.

— ¿Quieres decir que debo... hacer que me recuerde... poco a poco? ¿Con pequeñas cosas cada cierto tiempo?

— ¡Exacto! —sonríe su madre abiertamente. Siente a sus pulmones llenarse de aire, tras llegar a una rápida conclusión titubea. Da un último mordisco a su pan antes de meter su teléfono al bolsillo y de un salto levantarse de la silla. Realmente se siente regenerado, en unas cuantas semanas recuperó todo esa fuerza que perdió, también pensó mucho acerca de la situación de Gerard.

No se dejaría vencer por una pérdida de memoria, por más que le doliese como si un piano junto a una pared hubiesen caído encima de él. Pensó seriamente en el retomar su vida, y mejorar la de su madre. El ser sólo ellos dos le ha hecho saber que su misión es cuidar de ambos, tener en cuenta que sólo se tienen el uno al otro y que siempre sería así. Pero Gerard jamás abandonó sus cavilaciones, se permitió llorar una vez más por él, por el hecho de que es un completo desconocido y se planteó formas de regresar a él. Todos intentos fallidos.

Seguía sin hallar esa forma de introducirse a su vida sin que fuese repentino, y en una simple conversación con su madre todas sus piezas encajaron, dándole la oportunidad de saber qué hacer.

— ¡Te amo, que tengas un buen día! —deja un sonoro beso en su mejilla ajustando su mochila en sus hombros y tomando sus llaves. No le da el tiempo de responder, sale de ahí corriendo.

Las calles siguen sumamente frías y lucen igual de tétricas que siempre. ¿Gerard pensará lo mismo que siempre ha pensado sobre Summit y sus calles? No puede convencerse de que sea así.

La casa Way está sólo a una calle de la suya, verse con Gerard o pasar noches en alguna de ambas casas nunca fue problema por lo mismo. Escaparse, estar la mayor parte tiempo juntos, simplemente recostarse uno al lado del otro. Frank prefiere no pensar en eso.

Por afuera observa las ventanas, la de la habitación de Gerard está cerrada, pero la de Mikey está abierta, y por más que no pueda verlo sabe que está ahí. Con cuidado de no resbalarse a zancadas va a tocar la puerta, la desesperación le gana por más que no quiere espantar a Mikey. No le permitiría hacer lo que tiene en mente.

Con el mal humor siempre rozando en el flacucho, le abre la puerta.

— ¿Frank? —frunce su ceño. Da un respingón cuando el avellana lo hace a un lado saludándolo rápidamente y lo ve correr escaleras arriba—. ¡Frank!

Cerrando la puerta tras él, el castaño sube detrás del tatuado. Frank fuerza la cerradura de la puerta del Way mayor, un truco que entre Gerard y él se habían obligado a aprender para ocasiones de extrema importancia. Ignora los gritos de Mikey preguntando qué está haciendo. No evita sentirse melancólico, demasiadas cosas pasaron en esa habitación, la garganta se le cierra pero no se inmuta. De su espalda remueve la mochila y la tiende sobre la cama, entonces comienza a moverse como si estuviese en su propia habitación.

Petrificado en el umbral de la puerta, Mikey lo observa abrir cajones y luego comenzar a sacar cajas del armario de su hermano en donde solía guardar cosas que tenían valor para él. Horrorizado ve a su cuñado meter papeles en su mochila, carpetas junto a las fotos en los marcos de sus mesas y sacar todo tipo de cosas que eran de Gerard y lo tienen a él involucrado. Enseguida sabe que una mochila no le será suficiente.

— ¡Frank! —grita Mikey acercándose a él cuando saca cosas de las cajas—. ¡Deja eso, Frank! ¡Frank!

En algún punto, ambos comienzan a forcejear entre objetos. Los papeles con los cientos de dibujos de su rostro se esparcen por la habitación, cayendo desde la cima del techo hasta algún lugar en el suelo de cerámicas.

— ¡Mikey!

— ¡Déjalo, déjalo! ¡No toques eso! ¡Dámelo! —le arrebata los libros de sus manos, Frank cae sentado en el suelo con las lágrimas empezando a brotarles. Con desesperación Mikey toma los restos de papeles en sus manos y gatea recogiendo los demás libros y papeles—. ¡Dame eso! ¡Son sus cómics, déjalo! ¡Déjalos! ¡Son...! Son sus... sus cómics, sus dibujos, son suyos, son...

— ¡Tú no entiendes!

— ¡Son sus cosas! ¡Déjalas! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a invadir la privacidad de Gerard así! ¡Sabes lo mucho que él odiaba que nos metiéramos con sus cómics y con sus dibujos!

—... Pero son mis dibujos también —pronuncia el tatuado en un hilo de voz. Pronto comienza a sollozar nuevamente, recostándose de la cama y pegando sus piernas a su pecho—. Tú no entiendes.

— ¡¿No entiendo?! ¡¿Qué no entiendo, Frank?! ¡¿Qué Gerard ya no me conoce?! ¡¿Qué ya no me va a recordar?! ¡¿Qué ya no seré lo mismo que antes era para él?! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo lo entiendo, y lo entiendo muy bien, Frank! ¡Muy bien!

Sus hombros se encogen, llevando su cabeza a esconderse en el agujero que forman sus rodillas contra su pecho. Escucha a Mikey jadear y vacilar, dejando caer los libros y papeles en el suelo junto a él. El delgado chico cae sentado entre los papeles, acompañándolo. Mete su cabeza entre sus manos.

»Sí entiendo, Frank. Te entiendo. Sé cómo te sientes, porque yo me siento igual. Tengo impotencia, tengo dolor, tengo... temor, tristeza, demasiada felicidad... Mi hermano no me recuerda, Frank. La persona que más admiro no sabe quién soy, cuándo decía ser su persona favorita en el mundo.

La mandíbula del avellana tiembla.

—Yo era la segunda.

Mikey asiente sonriendo de lado. Remueve sus gafas cuando sus lágrimas empañan los vidrios.

—Tú eras la segunda. Estamos juntos en esto, no hay nada que duela más. Pero le dieron otra oportunidad, Frank, lo dejaron con nosotros. Tenemos la oportunidad de hacer que recuerde o al menos mostrarle viejos recuerdos-

—No creo que debamos —suspira el tatuado por lo bajo—. Por eso vine.

— ¿Por- eso viniste?

Frank asiente.

—Tú eres su hermano, Mikey. Él no puede olvidarte.

—Cuando despertó no supo decir quién era.

—Tampoco con Donna. Él simplemente está débil, está... inestable, todavía. Con el paso de los días su cerebro comenzará a maquinar, te va a recordar a ti, a tus padres. Pero a mí no.

— ¿Por qué a ti no?

—... No quiero que lo haga.

Mikey titubea. Las palabras de su cuñado no están teniendo sentido para él. ¿Por qué no querría ser recordado por la persona que ama? Ha sido testigo de la relación de su hermano por años, se vio deseando tener una relación igual o al menos similar alguna vez. El amor que Frank y Gerard se tenían traspasaba cualquier cosa, lo podía con todo. Pasar dos días sin verse era como si no se hubiesen visto en semanas, y las semanas se convertían en años. Ninguno podía vivir sin el otro. ¿Cómo no querer volver a eso?

»Lo lastimé, Mikey. Lo decepcioné. Me necesitó y no estuve, lo alejé sin querer. Se hartó de mí hasta que su mente tuvo la capacidad. Sí quiero que me recuerde, pero con el paso del tiempo. Estuvo fuera por cuatro meses, y en los próximos cuatro meses él va a estar mejor. Planeo volver para ese entonces, como alguien nuevo en su vida. Pero no puedo hacerlo si tiene miles de fotos mías y miles de dibujos de mi rostro por todas partes. Sus cómics tienen mi nombre, porque le regalé la mayoría de ellos. Tampoco quiero que lo sepa.

Negando con su cabeza, el menor se acerca hasta sentarse a su lado y pasa su brazo por su hombro, atrayéndolo a él para abrazarlo. Los sollozos del avellana lo hacen estremecerse, le recuerda a él todas esas noches que se decía lo injusto que era el que su hermano estuviese pasando por algo así. Se siente culpable por nunca haber pensado en Frank, siendo que había sido una parte importante en la vida de Gerard. La mandíbula del castaño tiembla, Linda se lo advirtió una vez y él no prestó atención, incluso a Gerard también, pero todo les pasó por debajo. Frank lo necesita, ahora más que nunca.

—No lo pienso dejar ir, Mikey. No lo voy a dejar ir.

Cierra los ojos estrujando a su cuñado entre sus brazos, absorbe por la nariz.

—Entonces no lo hagas.


	4. 3

Le sonríe a su compañera cuando termina su turno, también a su jefa e incluso a su hermana a la cual no trata del todo, pero luce agradable. Ahí todos lucen agradables, hasta que le toca interactuar con los clientes y poner su ansiedad a prueba. Con el paso del tiempo se va acostumbrando, tendría que ponerla a prueba por otro largo tiempo si no quiere quedarse sin empleo. No ha puesto un pie fuera del almacén cuando Beta lo está llamando.

— ¡Frank! —su jefa suena agitada, se siente mal por haberla hecho correr atrás de él, los años le están comenzando a pasar factura y no la ve en la capacidad, pero aun así le sonríe cuando ella lo hace—. ¿Vas a quedarte?

—Sabe que siempre me quedo un rato después de terminar mi turno, Beta —sonríe metiendo sus manos a su chaqueta, la señora le sonríe dulcemente—. ¿Necesita que haga algo más? Mamá llegará más tarde hoy y sabe que no me gusta eso de quedarme solo en casa sin hacer nada, podría ayudarla si desea.

—No, no, pero puedes quedarte si quieres —Frank frunce su ceño divertidamente oyéndola reír. La señora balbucea, estando entre irse o quedarse. El tatuado entrecierra sus ojos—. ¿Hoy vendrá tu amigo?

Frank frunce su ceño.

— ¿Mi amigo? —ella asiente—. ¡Oh! ¿Se refiere a James?

Beta rasca su nuca luciendo incómoda, pero le sonríe. Entonces le asiente.

— ¿Quieres que prepare algo para ambos?

—No, Beta, tranquila. Él no viene seguido, todo está bien. Le pediré a Karol que me sirva un café, aun no termino mi libro de la semana pasada. Hemos estado ocupados y no he podido, otras veces sólo me da gran fastidio.

La señora mayor suspira, bajando sus hombros pero sin descender sus comisuras. Se acerca hasta rodearlo con sus brazos, Frank le corresponde gustoso. Beta es realmente dulce con él, y no lo comprende. Llega un punto en donde piensa en Linda, tiene el mismo trato materno para con él, incluso la paciencia resulta similar. Quisiera saber qué tiene de interesante un joven de veintidós años con múltiples tatuajes, cabello largo, gay, monótono e introvertido. No se lleva con nadie de su edad pero sí con las personas mayores, y eso lo hace sentir mucho mayor.

—Eres un gran muchacho, Frankie —dice suavemente acunando su rostro con sus delicadas manos. Frank alza sus comisuras, sintiéndose estremecer ante el tacto de la señora—. Nunca dejes que nada ni nadie cambie eso.

El avellana suspira, asintiéndole luego. Después de todo, ¿qué puede decirle? No va a arrebatarle sus buenas palabras con alguna sentencia referente a lo miserable que puede llegar a tornarse su vida. Beta lo está diciendo con buenas intenciones, fuera de cualquier otra cosa, y ojalá se consiguiese con más personas que le hiciesen pensar lo importante que es para el mundo y no sólo para su madre. Aunque con importarle a Linda es más que suficiente, ella es su tesoro más preciado, todo se lo debe. No la cambiaría.

—No lo haré, Bet —murmura, y se acerca a abrazarla nuevamente antes de salir, aun sintiendo la mirada de su jefa sobre él. Hace la fila para comprar su café tal como si no trabajara ahí y es rápidamente atendido por esa nueva chica que tiene tantos tatuajes como él, pero que también es agradable. No pudo haber elegido un mejor lugar para trabajar.

Escoge una mesa al lado del ventanal, la vista da al parque. Puede ver a los niños jugar en la caja de arena y deslizarse por los columpios y toboganes. Le anima un poco ver felicidad ajena, algo que genuinamente ha estado presenciando y disfrutando a hurtadillas por un tiempo. Dejando su café en la mesa, saca su libro de la mochila. Entonces como las últimas semanas, pretende leer mientras acaba con su café y se va cuando oscurece, o cuando Linda llama para avisarle que llegó a casa, o cuando Gerard se va de la cafetería, es cuando espera unos cuantos minutos para poder salir sin lucir sospechoso.

Antes lo veía llegar y él sólo se sentaba a leer, pero debía comprar algo si se quedaba ahí ocupando una mesa, por lo cual siempre pedía el mismo batido de fresas. Es una lástima que él llegase para cuando ya ha terminado su turno, jamás ha podido atenderlo por él mismo. Aunque de verlo a los ojos su ansiedad rebasaría, comenzaría a hiperventilar enseguida. Así que se ideó el hacer lo mismo que Gerard hacía. Se buscó algún libro en la biblioteca empolvada de Linda y, metiéndole la idea a su personal de trabajo que se quedaría a leer porque no le gustaba quedarse solo en casa, gastaba sus tardes mirándolo furtivamente por encima de su viejo libro.

Y así por días, tal vez por semanas. Tal vez por meses. O quizás todo el año que Gerard ha estado asistiendo a esa cafetería, sentándose en la misma mesa, leyendo un libro nuevo cada mes y pidiendo el mismo batido de fresas sin prestarle atención a nada más que a su libro. Cuando sentía que giraría desviaba su mirada nuevamente a su libro, pretendiendo seguir leyendo. Sólo tiene que cambiar de libro cada cuanto y no tendría ningún problema. ¿Quién podría notarlo?

Suspira, viéndolo reír, quizás por algo que leyó. Eleva sus comisuras. Con el paso del tiempo se hizo más hermoso. Sí, aún más de lo que de por sí ya era hace dos años, antes de que tuviese aquel terrible accidente.

Rompió su promesa a Mikey. No apareció a los cuatro meses, ni a los cinco, o a los seis. Tampoco al siguiente año, y mucho menos al siguiente. Pero el miope no le dijo nada. No lo buscó, no se extrañó. Mikey siguió con su vida, sin haberle dado importancia a sus palabras. Al igual que Gerard.

Esos cuatro meses se convirtieron en dos años. Dos años en los que Gerard retomó su vida, o al menos eso es lo que su página de Facebook afirma. Su recuperación fue lenta, tal como dedujo. Es por eso que decidió alejarse por tanto tiempo. Gerard seguía sin estar listo, y claramente, él tampoco. No podía volver a su vida queriendo ser su novio, o ex. Quería volver siendo alguien nuevo, un nuevo rostro para su memoria, alguien que nunca ha conocido, pero que lo enamoraría efervescentemente.

Así que decidió verlo. Simplemente verlo. Lo ha visto ir por varios cambios de estilo, su cabello crece con rapidez. Un día llegó con el cabello bastante largo, y al otro par de días el mismo cabello azabache sólo cubría una porción de su frente, pero éste volvió a crecer con suma rapidez, entonces decidió cortarlo casi hasta la raíz. ¿Algo que no se esperaba del todo? Que se lo tiñera de blanco. ¿Algo que sí esperaba del todo? Enamorarse todavía más de él. Un sentimiento inevitable que lo carcomería por siempre.

Así que como cualquier día común y corriente, sólo debe quedarse ahí hasta que él se vaya y luego ir a casa a preparar la cena junto a Linda. Luego de un cuarto de hora, Gerard está culminando su lectura de La Lengua de Santini por ese día y tomando sus cosas para retirarse. Frunce su ceño. ¿Tan rápido se va? No viene todo el tiempo, y usualmente se queda un poco más de hora y media, afuera ni siquiera ha obscurecido, pero no tiene ningún sentido el permanecer ahí si no hará absolutamente nada.

Como siempre, espera unos cuantos minutos antes de salir y guarda su libro tras pasar su mochila por sus hombros. No ve a Beta para despedirse así que sólo sale tranquilamente. El café sigue tibio y le ayuda a calentar sus dedos entumecidos. Suspira cuando no lo ve por ninguna parte, siempre sería igual. Y ya se está acostumbrando a esa rutina: el siempre verlo y nada más.

Las calles de Summit nunca están tan pobladas como se piensa, hay una que otra persona caminando por las aceras y resulta extraño. No es una ciudad peligrosa, pero luego de las seis de la tarde la mayoría de las personas ya se están dirigiendo a casa, ya sea de su trabajo o de sus estudios. En su caso, no sabría decir si del trabajo, o de ver a Gerard.

Un jalón a su mochila le impide el paso y lo envía hacia atrás, su balance se mantiene cuando logra estar de pie y no caer al suelo. Gira viendo qué ha tirado de él y siente marearse al ver una corta cabellera blanca con un gran abrigo y esos ojos verdes a los que se acostumbró a ver por seis años. ¿Qué son otros dos sin verlos? Casi nada.

— ¿Sabías que es malo acosar a las personas?

Frank balbucea, sosteniendo con fuerza el vaso entre sus manos. Gerard tiene sus ojos entrecerrados con sus manos tomadas al frente. Queda petrificado frente a él, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. El blanquecino ríe cuando Frank no dice nada.

»Me has estado acosando.

El avellana sacude su cabeza rápidamente.

—N-no, no, yo no- no...

—Sí, si lo has estado haciendo. Por mucho tiempo —ríe alargando la primera vocal en "mucho", el labio del tatuado tiembla—. Te sientas a fingir que lees pero lo único que haces es mirarme, entonces cuando me voy esperas un rato antes de salir también. Tengo entendido que trabajas ahí, te he visto, ¿por qué no sólo te vas a casa y dejas de acosar a las personas? ¿O es sólo a mí? Realmente siento que me miras sólo a mí, lo cual es bastante incómodo porque... Eres un extraño y claramente no te conozco, pero nunca me quitas la vista de encima. ¿Qué tan difícil es acercarse y saludar? Yo no muerdo, ¿sabes?

El tatuado opta por reír nerviosamente junto a él, con sus dedos cosquilleando alrededor del vaso desciende su mirada. Es momento de enfrentarlo luego de mucho tiempo. Pensó que sería peor el tenerlo en frente, mirarlo a los ojos y articular palabras, pero puede que sea tal como antes. Gerard era la única persona con la que se sentía a gusto hablando sobre todo, era el único que lo escuchaba, el único que estaba ahí para él cuando más lo necesitaba y lo acunaba en sus brazos diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Linda tomó su lugar después.

— ¿C-cómo supiste q-que... que te-?

— ¿Cómo supe que me veías? —hace un mohín, Frank suspira, asintiéndole apenado. Gerard sonríe—. Pues, tampoco eres muy discreto. Y siempre sentía tu mirada sobre mí. Cuando giraba tu desviabas la vista y "seguías leyendo" —hace comillas con sus dedos, lo hace reír. No ha perdido el humor en sus palabras, aun así, sigue sin tener la valentía de mirarlo a la cara, juega con sus dedos tintados—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Balbucea nuevamente. ¡¿Ni siquiera puede recordar su jodido nombre?!

—Ah... eh, F-Frank, Frank, sí. Me llamo Frank.

—Bien, F-Frank, ¿qué te parece si dejas de mirarme a escondidas todo el tiempo y sólo te acercas a conversar como una persona civilizada?

El avellana presiona sus labios. No lo está pidiendo de mala manera, realmente suena como un favor. Él le está sonriendo y hablando suavemente, como si fuese un niño al que le cuesta comprender las palabras, suena más gentil de lo que podría sonar otra persona si le dijese lo mismo. Enseguida sabe que este Gerard es uno diferente al de antes. Él no se hubiese acercado a pedirte que dejaras de mirarlo, Gerard se hubiese acercado a insultarte por mirarlo tanto y luego se iría hostilmente, fumando algún cigarrillo barato.

Pero ese Gerard ya no está más. Y él debe aceptarlo.

—Sí —susurra—, lo tomaré en cuenta. Lamento haberte incomodado.

—Gracias. Y no tienes porqué lamentarlo, sólo espero que la próxima vez de verdad te acerques. Fue un gusto, F-Frank.

Con una sonrisa mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pasa por su lado, comenzando a caminar en su dirección. El corazón le late con fuerza, y en su estómago se refugia una gran cantidad de cosquilleos que si bien dejó de sentirlos hace un largo tiempo, ahora han regresado. Y todo gracias a la misma persona que ha logrado hacerlo sentir de esa manera desde que era un adolescente. Da un respingón cuando escucha su nombre a sus espaldas, gira viéndolo a una distancia no considerable, realmente no avanzó nada, o quizás se devolvió para decirle:

—Por cierto, me llamo Gerard, y creo que Los Juegos del Hambre es un buen libro, pero si quieres leer algo popular y a la vez bueno, te recomendaría Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible. Te ves un poco más de esa clase —sonriendo nuevamente camina de espaldas, Frank queda sin palabras.

No encuentra nada que pueda decirle en respuesta. No hay nada que en sí pueda decirle. Así que sólo lo observa alejarse hasta que desaparece, y él debe regresar a casa si no quiere que Linda se preocupe.


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota importante: Para no confundirlos, cada cuanto voy a ir subiendo este tipo de capítulos que son como "throwbacks" o "flashbacks" de cómo era Gerard antes del accidente, comenzando por cómo él y Frank se conocieron. Disfruten xx.

La música está muy fuerte, hay demasiadas personas, el ambiente es totalmente lúgubre y el olor a licor y cigarrillos está expandido por todo el aire. Sí, sabe que no debió hacerle caso al hijo de puta de Bob cuando lo arrastró hasta esa fiesta en donde, claramente, no conoce a nadie. Nota que ni siquiera habla con los de su mismo año. Si tan sólo pudiese saber en dónde está lo golpearía sin pensarlo, de todas formas, sería algo que le debería.

Se siente un idiota estando simplemente sentado en una esquina del sillón, viendo a los demás reír y conversar, otros sólo bailan y si ve un poco más allá, hay personas besándose en una que otra parte. Y conste que dijo "personas" y no "chicos y chicas", porque si gira a su derecha, en la entrada hay unas tres chicas compartiendo un mismo beso, y si gira hacia el frente está uno de los chicos que estudia con él y otro del último año toqueteándose y compartiendo ADN.

Por supuesto que no puede estar en un mejor ambiente. Estúpido Bob. No lo haría salir de casa de nuevo, bien podría estar en su cama, acostado, viendo alguna película vieja y arropado hasta la nariz, no haciendo el ridículo en una fiesta estando sentado en una esquina con una cerveza caliente en manos.

— ¡Frankie! —alarga James, uno de sus amigos en la preparatoria. Frunce su nariz cuando el olor a vodka llega a él—. ¿Qué hace un alma tan pura como la tuya metida en la asquerosidad de los Way?

—Deewes —alarga él fingiendo una sonrisa, decide no prestarle atención a su hedor, pero pronto sabe que no le será posible por tanto tiempo—. No sé quién coño son los Way, Bob me arrastró hasta acá. Estoy a nada de irme a casa, queda a una cuadra de aquí.

— ¡Ah! ¡No te vayas! —alarga nuevamente, esta vez cayendo a su lado en el sillón y pasando su brazo por su cuello. Frank no evita sentir náuseas—. ¡Quédate! Los Way son los dueños de la casa, Mikey, ¿lo recuerdas? Él es un Way.

— ¿Mikey? —frunce su ceño, James le asiente—. ¿Él no es de segundo año?

—Será de segundo, pero parece de cuarto —guiña su ojo haciéndolo reír—. No puedes estar aquí toda la noche, se supone que una fiesta es para divertirse, Frankie, no para quedarse sentado como un imbécil. Ven, párate. Vamos a ir a hacer lo que sea.

— ¡James! —exclama cuando el ebrio chico quiere levantarlo del sillón.

— ¡Lo que sea! —ésta vez grita, y no puede hacer más que dejar la lata de cerveza caliente en la mesa de al lado e ir con él a hacer "lo que sea". No confía mucho en James, y menos si está borracho, pero si sirve para sacarlo de la miseria de un sillón en plena fiesta, entonces por él no hay problema.

De la muñeca el chico lo lleva a través de las personas, más de una vez esquiva a parejas a medio coger en plena pista de baile y las luces lo ciegan de vez en cuando, pero más allá el sitio sigue siendo igual de lúgubre. La poca iluminación deja poco a su imaginación, nunca ha pisado esa casa o pasado por ella por más que vive a una calle de ahí, pero conoce a Mikey, y a su hermano también, aun así jamás han cruzado más que miradas. Él parece bastante hostil cuando se lo propone, pero ha de escuchar bien, es un tipo genial. Claro que no puede sacar conclusiones si no lo conoce. Frank Iero es todo, menos un hablador de mierda.

— ¡Apareciste! —sus hombros se sienten pesados cuando las manos de su amigo el rubio caen sobre él, Frank presiona su mandíbula—. ¿En dónde has estado?

— ¿En dónde crees, Bob? ¡En el jodido sillón desde que llegamos aquí y me dejaste sentado solo con una cerveza de mierda!

El ojiazul hace una mueca, luciendo arrepentido. James le susurra algo que no logra escuchar por encima de la música pero Bob asiente y luego de un guiño James se aleja. Al menos Bob no apesta a licor como aquel.

—Vale, lo siento. Mira, te voy a servir un trago, tú camina hacia donde está esa gente, ¿la ves? —apunta hacia un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de una mesa de billar, el avellana asiente—. Ve hacia allá y yo iré ahora, ¿está bien? No te me vuelvas a perder.

No le da el tiempo de responderle, palmea su hombro y lo ve alejarse. Resignado camina al grupo de personas reunidas. Reconoce a unos cuantos que estudian con él y a otros del año superior, entre ellos al hermano de Mikey. Ni siquiera puede recordar su nombre siendo que todos hablan bien de él. El chico tiene su reputación cuidada para ser sincero, quizás si lo conocía no le caería mal. Luce extraño con su cabello largo, ese mechón rojo y el maquillaje encima. Exagerado de por sí.

— ¡Muy bien, vamos a empezar con el juego! —grita un chico de afro protuberante, no recuerda su nombre, pero debe ser del año superior también. Conoce a los del último año pero no a los del penúltimo, qué tan imbécil puede ser.

— ¿El juego? —frunce su ceño a Bob cuando le entrega un vaso con liquido de tonos azules y verdes, su amigo no le contesta, sólo bebe de su trago haciendo una seña para que preste atención, no le queda de otra.

—Será el típico, muy conocido, y rompe bolas —sube su voz, por alguna razón alguien simula redobles con sus manos—: ¡verdad o reto!

Alrededor la mesa la gente hace ruido, le aturden. Da un gran trago a su bebida, Bob sabe lo que le gusta. Si tiene suerte va a emborracharse lo antes posible para poder disfrutar de la fiesta y no poner atención al desastre en su entorno.

La ronda comienza a la derecha del chico con afro que luce de todo, menos embriagado, lo cual es genial como para estar bebiendo como un desquiciado. Para cuando llega su turno, ya ha acabado con tres vasos de esa bebida azul y tenido varios tragos secos por parte de James que llegó a su lado hace un rato.

Probablemente tendría que reconsiderar su grupo de amistades luego de que esa fiesta culminase.

— ¡Tú! —el del afro lo apunta—. El enano que ya está ebrio hasta las bolas, ¿cómo te llamas?

— ¡Frank! —grita levantando su vaso, los gritos de ánimo no tardan en hacerse escuchar.

—Muy bien, Frank. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Vamos a divertirnos, esto ha estado de la mierda. Reto.

Una avalancha de "uh" abarca la mesa. El del afro asiente, murmurando algo sobre tener respeto por el avellana.

—Déjame pensar —sus dedos tamborilean en su mentón, chasquea con sus dedos, volviéndolo a apuntar—. Primero, elige a alguien que esté acá. Quien sea, vamos.

— ¿Quién sea? —sus cejas se elevan, el del afro le asiente. Entonces con su mirada comienza a recorrer el círculo formado por las personas que participan en el juego, y su mirada se clava en la persona frente a él que está a un lado del anfitrión del juego. Pronto se da cuenta de que es el tan aludido hermano de Mikey, pero ni siquiera Mikey está ahí para confirmar tal hecho. Con la mano que sostiene su vaso, alza su dedo y apunta al pálido pelinegro.

—Él —mueve su dedo en círculos, el chico alza sus cejas apuntándose a sí mismo. Frank asiente—. Sí, tú.

—Soy yo, Ray —ladea, el del afro regresa el ladeo con una sonrisa antes de girarse al ebrio avellana.

—Eres tú, Gee. Excelente, Frank. Tu reto es... —hace un breve silencioso frotando sus manos que usa como chance para tomar al pelinegro de los hombros—. Hacer sentir a Gerard en el paraíso, por siete minutos.

El ánimo de la gente jugando nunca se desvanece. Frank sonríe mordiendo su labio, mientras que Gerard le da una mirada a su amigo.

—Ray, es menor que yo.

— ¿Menor que tú? Frank, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Frank hipa.

—En octubre son quince, compañero —con su mano imita un saludo militar. Gerard delinea su labio inferior con su lengua, riéndose de la sonrisa vacilante del avellana cuando no despega su vista de él.

— ¿Lo ves? Ahí está, tienen prácticamente la misma edad. No seas idiota, te vi besando a Bert la semana pasada, no me puedes decir que no bateas para el otro equipo.

—No es que no batee para el otro equipo, es que no lo conozco-

— ¿Vamos a ir o te vas a quedar ahí como un cobarde?

Las burlas vuelven a hacer lugar entre ellos y el pelinegro se ve en la obligación de proteger su reputación, así que dejando su vaso sobre la bonita mesa de billar mira a Ray que le murmura algo sobre no poner más excusas y con una seña de mano le dice que lo siga escaleras arriba. Atrás de él van James, Bob y Ray, que le entrega un reloj a Gerard mientras él se queda con el otro, así ambos llevarían el tiempo de los siete minutos.

Se adentran a una de las habitaciones, Frank supone que es la de él. La cama está pegada a la pared en donde se encuentra la ventana, y resulta que es de una sola plaza. Fantaseó demasiado con que fuese de dos, así le sería un poco más fácil, lástima que no alcanzó sus expectativas. Se obliga a quitar la mirada de las paredes llenas de dibujos y del desorden también, evidentemente es su habitación.

— ¿Y? —observa a Gerard llegar firmemente hacia él, viéndolo tomar su vaso casi vacío y posarlo en una de las repisas a un lado de la puerta.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que si vamos a hacer algo, mejor hagámoslo rápido.

No da tiempo a palabra, sus manos toman los costados de la cabeza del avellana y estampa sus labios a los contrarios, dejando a Frank gélido por un segundo antes de corresponder al efusivo beso y comenzar a tantear su cintura con sus manos. Sus dedos desabrochan con rapidez el cinturón del pelinegro, llegando al borde la cama al instante. Gerard se acuesta de espaldas, teniendo al avellana sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

» ¿Qué piensas hacer? —la voz del pelinegro sale en un hilo, siendo que las manos de Frank comienzan a tantear su pene. El avellana sonríe, haciendo relucir el piercing en su labio.

—Supongo que voy a chupártela, ¿no? Quedan seis minutos —dice chequeando el reloj de muñeca, luce nervioso cuando gira a verlo. Piensa en por qué puede ser—. Esto, va afuera —con su mano hace un esfuerzo por remover el piercing de su labio, y puede ver cómo el pecho del pelinegro baja notoriamente. Suelta una risita—. Sabía que tenías miedo por el piercing.

—Detesto todo lo que tenga que ver con agujas —atrae el rostro del avellana, invadiendo su cavidad bucal con fuerza. Tras un par de roces de lengua, decide dirigirse a su cuello que posee la misma palidez que su rostro—. No quiero imaginar eso en mi pene.

— ¿Lo detestas en ti o en el resto, o en ti y en el resto? —pregunta agitadamente, con ambas manos baja sus pantalones y ropa interior. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás cuando los dedos del menor se ajustan a su extensión, masturbando lentamente.

—Sólo en mí, con el resto no me meto —ahoga un gemido sintiendo la lengua del avellana dar cortas lamidas a su glande antes de introducirse completamente—. Mhmm...

—Asombroso, porque planeo tener muchos tatuajes algún día.

Puede sentirlo sonreír, va a enredar sus manos en su cabello, no es muy largo pero puede tirar suavemente de él. Acomoda la almohada bajo su cabeza, teniendo una mejor visión del menor. Instintivamente mueve sus caderas. Cinco minutos restantes.

—Aseguro que te verías genial.

Frank ríe, acariciando su cintura y succionando al mismo tiempo. Gerard gime.

— ¿No me veo genial ahora? —sube a mirarlo, atendiéndolo ahora con su mano. El pelinegro jadea.

—Justo ahora te ves mejor de lo que te he visto nunca.

El avellana se inclina rápidamente a besar sus labios, murmura:

—Intenta no dejar que tu novato interior salga y no te corras antes de los tres minutos.

—Entonces mejor no chupes tan fuerte si quieres que llegue a dos minutos de tener que salir de acá —vuelve a gemir, viéndolo regresar a su parte baja—. Quedan cuatro.

Frank hace un sonido con su garganta antes de comenzar a subir y bajar su cabeza en un rítmico vaivén. Masturbando con lentitud decide cruzar miradas con el pelinegro. Jamás había notado qué tan atractivo es, y teniendo en cuenta lo ebrio que está al punto de que le está dando un gran sexo oral cuando sólo lo ha visto en páginas pornográficas y es la primera vez que se lo practica a alguien, enseguida sabe que el chico le gusta. Más de lo que debería como para a penas saber su nombre desde hace unos cuantos minutos.

»Oh, Frank —gime—. ¿Cómo... cómo es que nunca he-hemos hablado?

—No lo sé —jadea el avellana tomando nuevamente el miembro con su mano, dejando una estela de saliva deslizarse por su barbilla luego del "blop" al sacar su pene de la boca—. Pero sólo espera a que se nos pase la borrachera. No me volverás a ver. Te aseguro que ni siquiera me recordarás.

No sabe el porqué, pero sonríe cuando escucha a Gerard reír.

—No te voy a olvidar. Nunca olvido nada. Mucho menos a nadie. Dudo poder olvidarte a ti. Y luego de esto, ten por seguro que te tendré siempre en mente. Te lo mereces —deslizando sus manos desde su cabello hasta el cuello de su camisa, las empuña y tira hacia él, trayéndolo consigo para besarlo con furor, Frank corresponde gustosamente. Duran un buen rato intercambiando un necesitado beso, y el pelinegro sonríe cuando siente el bulto del avellana formarse bajo sus pantalones—. Dos minutos. Mejor apúrate.

El menor deja su dentadura relucir, posando un casto beso sobre sus labios antes de bajar otra vez. Besa el glande, regresando a su trabajo con más fuerza y rapidez. A nada de culminar el segundo minuto, Gerard estalla en su boca, ensuciando su mentón y parte de sus muslos. Frank lo escucha ahogar otro gemido y lo ve cerrar sus ojos para jadear. Con la parte inferior de su camisa limpia su boca, desapareciendo todo rastro de su semen, más el sabor salino no abandona su paladar.

— ¿Estás sintiéndote en el paraíso? —pregunta vacilante luego de un momento, Gerard baja la mirada del techo para mirarlo a él. Sonríe.

—Créeme que ahora sí.

La puerta suena, obligándolos a salir de ahí. Lentamente, Frank lo observa abotonar sus pantalones y se toma la libertad de bajar la mirada hacia los suyos. Maldice por lo bajo llegando a la mesa de billar junto a sus amigos y Gerard, que ha abandonado toda palidez para tomar un tenue color carmesí. Enseguida decide esconderlo con otro trago. Ignora las preguntas de sus amigos en cuanto a lo ocurrido y mientras el juego continúa, disimuladamente intenta hacer que su erección no sea tan visible. Captura la mirada de Gerard sobre él, con una seña de manos el pelinegro lo llama. Esquivando a varias personas se encamina nuevamente hacia él.

—Te quiero devolver el favor —dice apuntando a sus pantalones, Frank enseguida niega—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Fue un juego, Gerard, un reto. En ningún momento se dijo que tú también tienes que hacer lo mismo por mí.

—Lo hago porque quiero —aun así, el avellana vuelve a negarse—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Un reto? Bien. Te reto a que me dejes chupártela también.

Riendo por lo bajo da otro gran trago, entonces le deja el vaso vacío a Bob antes de dejarse guiar por el pelinegro hasta su habitación.

Un favor es un favor, así como un reto es un reto. No se negaría a los favores o retos de Gerard.


	6. 5

Casi puntual, igual que siempre, Frank acaba con su turno y le da paso a otra de esas tardes en donde finge leer a un lado del ventanal. Beta no le ha dicho nada esta vez, quizás porque no vio a James por ahí o se tomó en serio el que él no va a la cafetería tan seguido, pero por él está bien, de todas formas no mentía. Probablemente lo llamaría luego cuando estuviese en casa, pero para ese momento no es importante. Su mente abarca a Gerard. Sólo y simplemente a Gerard.

Podría reír ante eso, porque no es como si Gerard nunca abarcase parte de su mente. Él ha estado siempre en su cavilaciones, y no piensa abandonarlas ni porque tuviese tal suerte. Linda ahora lo miraba con extrañeza. Incluso le dijo que su rostro estaba iluminado, que luce alegre. ¿Cómo es que su rostro puede iluminarse? ¿Y por qué significa eso estar alegre? Se pasó días buscando Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible en distintas librerías, a duras penas prestándole atención a su trabajo, pero siempre que preguntaba le decían que los libros se habían agotado o que simplemente no habían llegado. Eso personalmente lo estresó bastante, pero no desistió.

En casa las cosas seguían igual de tétricas, su madre siempre le hacía las mismas preguntas, regalaba las mismas sonrisas de todos los días tanto a su personal de trabajo como a su clientela, hasta que por fin consiguió el libro. Y Gerard estuvo dos semanas sin acercarse a la cafetería. Entonces Linda dijo que lucía deprimido de nuevo, pero él nunca sabe cuándo está feliz o cuándo está triste. Siempre se siente igual, y no puede denominar a eso como "felicidad" o "tristeza". ¿Por qué Linda sí puede, entonces?

Su visión periférica es centrada, no tiene la más mínima intención de despegar la vista de su libro. Realmente se ha metido a eso de leer, quizás sólo porque tiene curiosidad sobre lo que Gerard le dijo esa vez. Dejó su cabeza vuelta un lío, desde tantas cosas que quería decirle hasta el millón de preguntas que le hizo cuestionarse a sí mismo. Pensó en que, si toma el valor suficiente, probablemente pueda acercarse al blanquecino sin tener un colapso emocional, donde él sí pudiese conjugar palabras y donde no se sintiese expuesto al hecho de ser descubierto por él.

— ¿De verdad buscaste el libro? —una risa le hace subir su mirada rápidamente. Gerard vuelve a reír—. Espera, ¿ahora sí estás leyendo? ¿Sólo porque te lo dije? ¡Vaya!

Frank entrecierra sus ojos, decidiendo ignorar el que se ha quedado sin aire al momento de escucharlo dirigirse él de nuevo. Suspirando cierra el libro y cuidadoso lo posa en la mesa. Apoya sus codos de ella y lo mira sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es sólo porque me lo dijiste y no porque realmente me dio curiosidad?

—Sólo bromeaba, Frank. Me alegra que te haya picado la curiosidad. Aunque hubiese sido genial que decidieras leerlo sólo porque te lo dije, pero comprendo.

El avellana vacila en alzar sus comisuras, pero el impulso termina ganándole. Gerard cruza sus piernas en esa pose femenina que nunca le ha importado adoptar y posa sus manos entrelazadas en su rodilla, ojeando por encima la carátula del libro.

— ¿Por qué no has venido en estas semanas?

Gerard sube a verlo. El blanco de su cabello hace al verde de sus ojos resaltar, incluso cuando afuera hay grandes masas de vaho formándose y su abrigo es negro. Su tercia piel ya no luce tan pálida como solía lucir antes y las manos del tatuado cosquillean. Extraña tanto el acariciar su piel.

—Estuve ocupado. Tengo una vida fuera de las tardes siendo observado por ti, ¿sabes?

El menor deja salir un "oh", descendiendo su mirada hacia el libro. Si bien le dijo a Mikey hace un tiempo que intentaría enamorar a su hermano nuevamente cuando se diese la oportunidad; la oportunidad se le está dando, y él no está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por avanzar con esa misión.

»Oh... Lo siento, Frank, no quise-

—No, no, está bien, comprendo.

—No, soné a la defensiva, no fue mi intención, sólo quise bromear. Disculpa.

El avellana suelta una risita nasal. Gerard no se hubiese disculpado. Gerard se hubiese burlado por haberte hecho sentir mal y luego lo suavizaría con un golpe en el hombro, diciendo que no todo lo tienes que tomar en serio.

Pero no se consterna. Es Gerard, después de todo. Sólo... un poco cambiado. Tal vez su humor no es el mismo, pero su voz sigue siendo la misma. Sus manos siguen siendo sus manos y su sonrisa sigue siendo igual de hermosa que siempre. Lo reconforta.

—Está bien —susurra quedo, regresando su vista al libro. Ojalá Linda tome doble turno esa noche, le daría más tiempo para quedarse a sentir su presencia. Porque a pesar de que no le hable, con sentirlo se siente satisfecho.

— ¿Te puedo hacer un par de preguntas? —su voz vuelve a hacer que alce su mirada, su expresión se le antoja honestamente curiosa y él no puede evitar sentir curiosidad también. De pronto, valor es lo que le sobra.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. ¿Por qué me observabas?

Frank frunce sus labios a un lado.

—Responderé sólo si también me respondes mis preguntas.

— ¿Cómo un juego? Puede ser. Responde primero y luego preguntas lo que quieras.

—Me gusta mirar a las personas cuando están sumamente concentradas, me resulta tranquilizante —miente, encogiendo un hombro. El blanquecino parece no tragarse ese cuento, pero tras asentir lo deja pasar. Frank suspira, dándose crédito por haber encontrado algo creíble y coherente en tan poco tiempo—. Mi turno. ¿Por qué decidiste acercarte?

—Bueno —el ojiverde suspira—, llegué hace un rato, ya te habías sentado a leer. Intenté captarte la mirada mientras intentaba concentrarme en mi libro, pero tú no me estabas viendo, lo cual es extraño, porque siempre me ves, pero esta vez no lo hiciste y me dije: "oye, si él no se acerca, ¿entonces cuál es el problema de no acercarme yo?". No me tomó mucho el darme cuenta de que era yo el que ahora te miraba a ti, en vez de tú mirarme a mí. Dos minutos después, heme aquí.

El tatuado ríe por lo bajo, arrancándole una sonrisa.

—Eso te deja el turno a ti.

—Bien, uhm... —muerde su labio. Frank vuelve a entrecerrar sus ojos, se está tomando en serio su "juego" —. ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto antes por ahí?

La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del tatuado se va desvaneciendo poco a poco. Pero no dejaría a algo como eso llevárselo por delante, porque tampoco le dejaría nada en qué pensar que no estuviese en sus intenciones.

—Pues... Es bastante extraño, porque estuvimos en la misma preparatoria, y conocía a tu hermano. ¿Mikey, no?

El ceño del teñido se frunce, pero lentamente va relajándose. Todo sin mirarlo.

—Los recuerdos de la preparatoria no son nada claros. A duras penas puedo recordar lo que hice hace unos días —ríe llevando sus codos a la mesa. Tiene la leve impresión de que debe echarse hacia atrás, pero no lo hace. Quedan más cerca de lo que han estado esos últimos años, no pretende alejarse.

Nunca es tarde para cumplir promesas, ¿o sí?

—Está bien si no me recuerdas —encoge un hombro—. La mayoría de las personas no lo hacen, y no los culpo. Yo me aislé.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Es mi turno de preguntar —ladea su cabeza, Gerard entrecierra sus ojos—. ¿Qué haces por tu vida, Gerard? Además de ser acosado por mí la mayor parte del tiempo.

Eso lo hace sonreír. Por ende hace sonreír a Frank también.

—Doy clases de dibujo a niños entre seis, diez y doce años. Y no es por alardear, pero soy buen maestro. En las tardes luego de salir de mi trabajo decido venir a una cómoda cafetería en donde suelo ser acosado por un chico al que presuntamente conocí en preparatoria y no puedo recordarlo. Eso es triste, Frank. Me agradas.

—Hace cinco minutos no lo era porque no me conocías. Y puedo asegurar que eres un buen maestro. Tus manos...

El avellana calla abruptamente, dejando a su acompañante intrigado. Su silencio se le antoja adorable. Frank es como una pequeña cajita de sorpresas que se topó a mitad de camino. No lo esperaba del todo, pero ahí lo tiene, desviando su mirada de la suya, con sus labios temblantes y manos inquietas que ruegan por algo de estabilidad y no la consiguen. Es como... una canción triste, pero que tiene mucho significado. Y es lo que lo hace excepcional.

— ¿Qué tienen mis manos?

Todavía, para la sorpresa del blanquecino, él se encoje de hombros.

—Se ven... tersas, y delicadas. Suaves. Como si un lápiz y un papel fuesen por lo único que desviven. A leguas se nota que amas tu trabajo. Porque lo amas. ¿Cierto?

El movimiento de sus manos tintadas es lo que logran desconcentrarlo, pero mientras su vista se posa en los tatuajes de sus dedos, Frank baja sus manos buscando la mirada perdida del ojiverde, que lo mira enseguida cuando éste deja de hablar.

Entonces le asiente.

—Eres increíble, Frank —risotea, el avellana frunce el ceño—. En un momento casi ni hablas, y al otro estás diciendo cosas asombrosas como esas.

—Puedo hablar siempre que quieras —su diminuta voz lo hace sonreír. Al avellana le resulta inquietante el que, aun si él no lo recuerda, puede seguir sacándole sonrisas de la nada. Como si una parte de sí continuase siendo parte de él.

—Sería genial —asiente, lo ve chequear el reloj en su muñeca. Le obliga a mirar hacia las afueras por el ventanal. El cielo comienza a teñirse de tonos naranjas que le avisan que dentro de nada anochecerá, pero él quiere quedarse ahí, con él, viéndolo, escuchándolo—. Mi familia se preocupará si llego tarde. Quizás esperé demasiado a que me miraras en vez de sólo acercarme.

Nuevamente lo hace sonreír. Sacarse sonrisas el uno al otro nunca había parecido más sencillo. Pero sabe que no es cierto. Nada cierto. Lo ve ponerse de pie, ajustar su abrigo y también la mochila que trae consigo, y es cuando se da cuenta de que ha estado masticando un chicle todo ese rato. Así de sigiloso había sido al momento de hablarle.

Gerard le sonríe llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo, entonces no le queda más que levantarse y tomar su libro junto a su rutinario café. Él también se va porque, si Gerard no está ahí y su turno de trabajo culminó, entonces no hay razón para quedarse.

» ¿Tienes planes de acosarme mañana?

Su pregunta lo desconcierta, pero con una sacudida de cabeza logra estabilizarse.

—Probablemente esté leyendo. Charlie me intriga.

—Uhm... Me arriesgaré de todas formas. Hasta mañana, Frank.

Lo último que puede ver de él es su espalda siempre encorvada salir por una de las puertas de cristal al fondo, y lo pierde de vista cuando gira en una esquina. Petrificado siente la estela que ha dejado su presencia ante él, la manera en la que sus manos no han sudado pero cómo su corazón se acelera notoriamente al estar a solas, aun teniendo gente a su alrededor.

Se estremece cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro derecho y otra rodear suavemente su brazo izquierdo. El tacto ajeno se mantiene en él hasta que quien lo proporciona decide manifestarse.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a casa ya, Frankie? —cuestiona Beta en un murmuro que deduce tranquilizante. Deja salir el aire que no sabía que retenía, permitiéndole a los vellos de sus brazos erizarse—. Tu mamá no debe tardar en llegar hoy.

Como un niño obediente sólo le asiente. Siente como de sus manos toma su vaso de café y tras dejar su confortante apretón, se lo lleva consigo, dejándole nada más que el libro entre manos. Entonces se obliga a caminar fuera de la cafetería restándole importancia a las personas a su alrededor. Si lo hacía su ansiedad tomaría lugar, y eso de por sí no es algo bueno.

¿Pero qué es bueno, de todos modos? A duras penas logra toparse con un par cosas, y no salen de su guitarra o viejos discos de punk.

Mecánicamente llega a casa para encontrarse en soledad nuevamente. Es cuando vuelve a percatarse de lo mucho que le gusta su trabajo. No le gusta la soledad. No miente cuando dice que no le gusta no hacer nada, porque el no hacer nada es un paso libre al ser consumido por todo. Es una de las pocas cosas que nadie comprende, pero casualmente Linda sí lo hace. Por eso disfruta de la compañía que en su trabajo le brindan, y es otra de las razones para quedarse ahí luego de terminar con su turno.

Removiendo su calzado junto a su suéter y chaqueta, cae sentado al borde su cama. E inmediatamente decide que lo odia todo. Con fuerzas. Pero que no hará nada al respecto, porque se ha rendido. Es cuando más quisiera saber diferenciar la tristeza de la felicidad, pero puede darse ejemplos. Su mente puede hacerlo. Él puede aprender a diferenciarlas.

Entonces se pone de pie, y enciende la luz de su habitación. La luz blanca lo encandila y se cuestiona en si es necesario el tenerla encendida, pero sabe que sí lo es, por lo cual se obliga a acostumbrarse a ella. Con desesperación abre las puertas de su armario, junto a las gavetas de su escritorio y las carpetas bajo su cama. De uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche extrae cinta adhesiva y encima de su cama comienza a esparcir todo dibujo que Gerard alguna vez hizo de él, o para él.

Cuando eran para él, se molestaba en poner "para F." en un pequeño espacio bajo su nombre, y cuando era simplemente él, escribía en letra cursiva "de mí para él" con bonitos colores, y el avellana le repetía lo mucho que amaba que hiciera eso, pero se guardaba sus razones, porque lo hacía más especial de esa forma.

Así que desde la parte superior de la pared en donde se halla su escritorio, comienza a empapelarla con los viejos dibujos de Gerard que comienzan tomar tonos amarillentos en las esquinas también desgastadas. Se detiene respirando agitadamente cuando tiene mitad de pared llena de los dibujos. Estos han llegado a abarcar hasta la cabecera de su cama, y cuando da un paso hacia atrás, sus piernas no evitan debilitarse ante su vista. Cada de rodillas y luego sobre su trasero, arrimándose hasta que su espalda desnuda sienta la fría superficie de la pared contigua.

Y se permite llorar, porque ahora puede ver la diferencia entre la tristeza y la felicidad.

Tristeza:

Sentirse netamente inútil, véase también como un estorbo, véase también como desperdicio.

Sentirse netamente vacío, siendo que lo ve todo, siendo que lo oye todo, siendo que lo hay todo. Siendo que simplemente no hay nada.

Respirar sin motivo, no vivir, sobrevivir.

Sentarse a observar viejos recuerdos que no volverán.

No tocarlo. Verlo. No tenerlo. Haberlo tenido, no aprovechado.

Lastimar personas que no tienen culpa, pero que intentan ayudar. Lo hace peor.

Escuchar a su madre llorar sin saber el porqué. Y no pensarlo, porque si lo hace, sí hay un porqué.

Felicidad:

La sonrisa de su madre, véase también como los abrazos de su jefa, véase también como la comprensión de los que importan.

Verlo sonreír a él, siendo que siempre lo ha visto, siendo que nunca se cansaría. Siendo que sigue enamorado.

Respirar con motivo, vivir. Por ellos. Por él.

Verlo animado. Verlo vivo. Verlo sano. Verlo sonriendo. Verlo sonriendo, gracias a él.

Poder volver a sentirlo. Poder volver a sentirse. Poder volver a sentirla.

Sus manos, sus ojos, su nariz, su cabello, su voz, sus pestañas, sus lunares, sus dientes, sus labios, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias.

Escucharlo reír sabiendo el porqué. Y pensando en ello, porque si no lo hace, no tendría sentido.

Un fuerte sollozo abarca la habitación. Su cuerpo se arquea, llevando su rostro a esconderse en el hueco que forman sus rodillas y desliza sus dedos a incrustarse en sus brazos que rodean fuertemente sus piernas. Se siente pequeño. Indefenso. Débil.

Él es la tristeza.

La voz de Linda llamando su nombre recorre el pasillo de las habitaciones, llegando a la suya poco tiempo después de lanzar otro sollozo involuntario que traspasa a la mujer como un alarido. Estática visualiza la habitación de su hijo, recorriendo las paredes, el suelo y la cama con los dibujos esparcidos. No tiene que darle muchas vueltas para saber de qué se trata. Jadeante se deja caer a un lado de él, que no duda en aferrarse al torso de su madre con recelo. La hace víctima de otro de sus episodios, dejándola presa por el resto de la noche.

La ve apagar la luz nuevamente y comenzar a recoger cuanto papel se le ponga en frente. Con esfuerzo Linda lo deja encima de su cama, y se sienta en el suelo al borde de ésta para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo mientras llora en silencio. Por el rabillo de su ojo abierto la ve, con su frente recostada de una porción de la cama, pero ella no deja de acariciar su largo cabello.

—Mamá —susurra con voz quebradiza, haciéndola subir su mirada rápidamente. Ella limpia su rostro con la mano con que no lo acaricia y absorbe por la nariz, adoptando esa mirada de dulzura que siempre la ha caracterizado.

—Dime, amor.

El apodo le hace erizar la piel, estremecerse de repente y sentir a sus músculos estrecharse. Deja una silenciosa lágrima caer, accediéndole a Morfeo el arrastrarlo fuera de ahí.

—... Gerard es felicidad.


	7. 6

Hubiese querido que el abrigo con el que eligió salir lo cubriese tanto como sus otros abrigos. Pero no contaba con dos cosas: que el clima en Jersey decidiese empeorar de un día para otro, y que Linda estuviese lavando sus otros abrigos que sí lo cubrían del frío terrenal. Para esa época, sabe qué es lo que se viene. Jersey baja a temperaturas insoportables sólo en ocasiones especiales: cuando agosto está acabando, cuando están a pleno septiembre, cuando su cumpleaños se aproxima y más allá, como regalo de cortesía, se viene Navidad.

En la cafetería, su jefa siempre es una de las primeras en gritar que la víspera se acerca. La ve sonreír, desearle feliz navidad adelantada a todos e incluso regalarle docenas de cajas de galletas que termina recolectando y calladamente llevando a refugios para niños a primera hora de la mañana el día del veinticinco, entonces regresa a casa, sin darle explicaciones a su madre que no las necesita, después de todo.

Ella probablemente sabe que Navidad no es su festividad favorita. La cafetería se decora desde el último detalle en las afueras como en los adentros, mientras que en su hogar el ambiente nunca abandona lo sombrío. Linda le prepara chocolate caliente, da un fuerte abrazo, y entonces se acuesta a dormir. Esperando que, al despertar, todo haya acabado, los adornos y la nieve se hayan ido y los niños dejasen de cantar villancicos por doquier.

Pero quién sabe, quizás... quizás este año sea diferente.

— ¿No estás bromeando? —su carcajeo le hace estremecer bajo la delgadez del abrigo. Intenta que su cabello no le cubra el rostro con la ventisca que se cuela entre ellos para poder verlo. Le sonríe tras negar—. Ah, mierda. Eso explicaría bastante.

— ¿Bastante? —Gerard le asiente, jadea una risa—. ¿Nunca en todo este tiempo te ha interesado alguna chica?

Gerard se detiene, con sus manos en ese largo abrigo negro que le ha visto mucho últimamente. Desviando su mirada, lo sigue hasta que se monta a una de las atracciones sin funcionamiento del parque. Debe seguirlo. Lo ve acariciar la cabeza plástica de un caballo perteneciente al desgastado carrusel. El blanquecino sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—He tenido cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparme, Frank. Como mi carrera, y mis alumnos. Ellos son importantes. Pero no quita que me dé curiosidad el saber cómo era en secundaria.

—Pues salías con muchos chicos —el avellana hace un mohín, teniendo todas las intenciones de hacer hincapié en el tema—. Incluso te gustaba el más idiota. Como si no pudiese ser más típico.

—... Si me gustaba el más idiota, quiere decir que posiblemente era el más popular, ¿no? —entrecierra sus ojos. Frank sube a su lado en el viejo carrusel. Se apoya de otro caballo a un metro de distancia de él.

—Puede ser. Muchos te conocían, muchos no. Nadie era el centro de atención en la secundaria, Gee. Todos eran uno más entrando y saliendo por esas puertas, para entrar por cinco años o no volver nunca más.

— ¿Así fuese gay?

— ¿Cuál es el problema con ser gay? —alza una ceja, y no quiere sonar a la defensiva, pero en su tono se cuela algo de molestia.

—No, no, ninguno, es sólo... Ese tipo de... cosas siempre logran... llamar más la atención. Pero no hay nada en contra. Mas bien, ahora que lo pienso, todo tiene un poco más de sentido. Realmente no me he sentido atraído a ninguna chica en estos tiempos. Debe ser por eso.

Con esfuerzo logra hincarse para subir al caballo que acariciaba. Frank desciende su mirada, mordiendo sus labios. Se da mérito extra por haberlo hecho llegar a esa conclusión, ya se había tardado en dar los primeros pasos para conquistarlo de nuevo. Y quizás sí es un proceso lento, pero es un proceso que al final valdrá la pena. Gerard se enamoraría de él nuevamente, y él podría intentar cada cosa que, según él, falló en el pasado.

—Sí, debe ser por eso —susurra para sí, encaminándose hasta estar frente a él de nuevo. Gerard eleva sus comisuras, viendo a su alrededor. Todo está tan tranquilo que asusta, pero no tiene miedo de estar ahí. De otra forma, Frank está tranquilo. Le tranquiliza también.

—Tampoco recuerdo éste lugar. No creo que todos los días encuentres un parque de atracciones abandonado y que de hecho esté en tan buen estado —dice mirando a su alrededor—. Es como si... alguien pudiese venir, ponerle algo de electricidad y hacer de este sitio uno feliz de nuevo, ¿entiendes? —Frank titubea, pero asiente—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Porque siempre veníamos. Dejé de venir cuando tú te fuiste. Éste era nuestro lugar de escape, era nuestro punto de referencia. Era nuestro lugar secreto, donde podíamos amarnos sin que el mundo nos interrumpiese, sin que el mundo nos juzgara, sin que nadie se opusiera. Aquí éramos felices. Aquí éramos sólo tú y yo. Y te extraño tanto, tanto, tanto, que lo daría todo sólo porque estuvieses aquí conmigo un segundo más.

El almendrado titubea nuevamente.

—La verdad... es que, no lo sé. Hace unos años, cuando estaba en el colegio, unos amigos dijeron para reunirse acá. En el día, porque en las noches claramente esto es aterrador, pero era genial. Está apartado, y a nadie en Summit le interesa realmente el concepto de un parque de atracciones abandonado. Escuché muchas historias acerca de esto, pero en la que más creo es en la que es más realista. Los dueños tuvieron que irse del país ya que tenían prioridades mayores que administrar un parque, y sólo decidieron abandonarlo. Tiene décadas aquí.

— ¿Y a nadie se le ocurre venir a merodear por ahí? Digo, indigentes, matones, el gobierno... Ocupa espacio que puede ser utilizado para cualquier otra cosa.

—Pues... No. Hay personas de la alcaldía que están a favor de mantener este sitio —encoge un hombro—. Al parecer al alcalde le trae recuerdos, no podría decir cuáles, pero supongo que lo agradezco. Es un lugar especial para mí también.

Un breve silencio se forma, agradece que no sea incómodo. Los silencios junto a Gerard nunca fueron, son, ni serán incómodos. La historia del parque abandonado no tuvo que inventarla esta vez. Pero tener que explicársela, cuando fue él quien se la explicó primero... Solían ir todo el tiempo. El tío de Gerard trabaja en la alcaldía. Él mismo pidió que dejaran ese parque intacto, y que lo cuidasen sólo para ellos.

Es por eso que lo llevó. Quería que se familiarizara, que estuviese en un lugar que pudiese traerle tantos recuerdos como a él. Pero nada pasó, Gerard no se inmutó ante las viejas atracciones, o corrió felizmente a los caballos en el carrusel, casi arrastrándolo con él para ir a recorrer los espacios, así los hubiesen recorrido cientos de veces antes. Para Gerard ese lugar siempre tenía algo más que ser descubierto, las sorpresas nunca acababan y la felicidad permanecía firme frente a ellos.

No quiere tener que enfrentar eso solo. Nunca fue bueno. Siempre lo ha necesitado a él. Ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

»Dijiste que das clases de dibujo a niños —dice de repente, haciendo al ojiverde girar rápidamente su mirada. Asiente—. ¿De qué te graduaste?

—Oh... ah...

Él parece pensárselo seriamente, y Frank se siente un idiota por hacerlo pensar en algo que sabe que no ha logrado, pero es necesario. En sus palabras y acciones hay tantas intenciones que lo hace sentir cruel. Gerard no recuerda nada. No lo hace, y no quiere entenderlo, no quiere aceptarlo. Quiere ser recordado por él, porque lo amó, porque le duele y lo necesita. Pero las palabras de Linda diciéndole que no intente hacer que lo recuerde de inmediato hacen estragos en su cabeza. Si quiere que Gerard lo recuerde, debe empezar por cosas pequeñas. Como conversaciones sobre temas intencionales, o idas a lugares que solían frecuentar.

No se dejaría vencer por una pérdida de memoria.

»De hecho... Aun no me gradúo. Sólo tengo permiso para impartir, es todo —risotea—. Mi carrera... Verás —suspira bajando del caballo, el tatuado lo sigue hasta verlo sentarse en otro con aspecto de poni, va pararse frente a él nuevamente. Y por primera vez desde que se le ocurrió acercarse, Gerard luce consternado—... Como podrás notar, soy algo... olvidadizo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? También soy olvidadizo. Todos somos olvidadizos, Gee.

—Eh, no, no —vuelve a reír—. Esto... esto es algo diferente. Y también complicado, en todos los aspectos. Complicado de decir, de recordar. No es lo mejor.

—Gerard... ¿te gustaría hablarme sobre ti? Sobre... eso, lo que sea que te preocupa. Háblame.

El blanquecino abre sus ojos ante las palabras de su acompañante, sorprendido de que se exprese hacia él con tanta soltura. Frank lo ve parpadear repetidas veces antes de formular palabra. Su pecho cosquillea; Gerard hacía eso siempre que estaba nervioso.

—Hace dos años tuve un accidente.

El cosquilleo en su pecho se ve aplastado por una bola de demolición, tan rápido que en el fondo de su cabeza escucha el estruendo. Se estremece.

»Mis padres... Ellos nunca han querido darme verdaderos detalles, sino los suficientes, porque no quieren preocuparme, ni mi hermano, ni los doctores. Todos están a su favor, y no sé si eso sea lo correcto, pero... Desde ese momento, todos los recuerdos son tan... borrosos. Muy borrosos.

— ¿Qué tipo de accidente fue?

Gerard suspira, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Derrame cerebral. Destruyó gran parte de mis neuronas. Perdí movilización de parte de mi cuerpo, tuve que aprender muchas cosas básicas, día y noche en una clínica. Fue... —jadea, llevando sus manos a restregar su rostro—. Fue horrible. Y todos mis recuerdos son a partir de ese entonces.

Debe apartar su mirada de Gerard para cuando las lágrimas toman rumbo hacia sus mejillas. Las remueve rápidamente con la manga de su abrigo y absorbe por la nariz.

Le mintieron. Su familia le mintió. Los doctores, Mikey... Todos le mintieron.

Quiere correr hacia él. Abrazarlo. Pedirle perdón, decirle que lo ama, que no fue su intención no apoyarlo. Quiere besarlo y recordarle que, a pesar de todo, él siempre estaría junto a él, y que lamenta el no haber estado en los momentos más difíciles porque fue un cobarde, pero que está dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea que viniese de ahora en adelante.

Pero sus pies se clavan al suelo, como si estuviesen hechos de imanes y el suelo fuese metal sólido. No se mueve, no hace nada. Y se arrepiente.

»Recuerdo haber despertado, luego ido a casa. Mikey siempre estuvo conmigo, creo que fue la mejor parte. El primer año fue duro, pero éste ha sido increíble. Retomé muchas cosas, como mi carrera, y avancé en muchas otras. Quizás tenía algún plan para aquel entonces, antes del accidente, pero ya no importa porque ahora estoy bien, y no tengo un nuevo plan de vida, pero quiero creer que lo estoy formando.

Frank sonríe por lo bajo, tratando de esconder sus lágrimas. Intenta recordar lo aprendido recientemente, comparándolo con el dolor fundido en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta. Decide separarlos.

Está triste porque lo que vive en la mente de su amado no son más que vil mentiras que han metido a cuesta de su inocencia y vulnerabilidad, y está feliz, porque él está bien. Y si Gerard está bien, entonces, ¿qué más importa? ¿Qué puede importar más que su bienestar, o su seguridad? Nada podría.

— ¿Está bien si ya nos vamos? —pregunta apuntando hacia afuera con su pulgar. Observa el desconcierto que se forma de inmediato en el rostro del teñido, e intenta ignorarlo—. Mi madre dijo llegará temprano hoy. Me gustaría estar ahí.

—Eh, sí, sí —sigue sus pasos fuera del carrusel, igualándolo cuando están fuera del área de atracciones.

Quizás debió irse a casa luego de salir del trabajo, pero él estaba ahí, y no pudo hacer algo como ignorarlo porque su cabeza posee un chip que le permite ubicarlo enseguida siempre que gire en otras direcciones. No sabe si eso es bueno o malo, o una ventaja o desventaja, pero hasta ahora no le molesta.

»Es algo tedioso vivir con nuestros padres a nuestra edad, ¿no? —le sonríe el ojiverde. El avellana frunce su ceño, pasando sus manos por sus brazos.

—Adoro vivir con mi madre, Gee. Ella es lo mejor para mí. La amo, y no me avergüenza. Muchos no pueden decir lo mismo, pero me enorgullece que yo sí.

Una sonrisa se forma lentamente en el rostro del ojiverde, descendiendo su vista cuando Frank la desvía.

—Puede que sienta lo mismo con respecto a mis padres. Han dado mucho. Merecen reconocimiento de mi parte.

Frank regresa la sonrisa. Le ha hecho considerar el afecto hacia sus padres. Es como si, con cada rato que pasara, le inculcara algo nuevo. Puede que sea una de las cosas que más le guste hasta ahora de este nuevo Gerard, porque el viejo Gerard no se dejaba influenciar por nadie, a menos que este valiese completamente la pena. Al parecer, él nunca llegó a valerlo del todo.

El camino del parque hasta las calles de su vecindario es más corto si se toma un atajo, le comenta a Gerard sobre eso y va explicándole otras formas de llegar e irse por caminos mejores que tomar parte de la ciudad. En menos de lo esperado están parados frente a la casa Iero y le jode tener que detenerse, y despedirse, y no verlo hasta... quién sabe cuándo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo extrañaba a horrores, merece algo de tiempo junto a él, ¿no es cierto?

—Es acá —hace una mueca deteniéndose. Las cejas del blanquecino se alzan.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Yo vivo una calle más abajo! ¡Es genial! —la sonrisa en su rostro y su repentina sorpresa al descubrir aquello es algo por lo que el pequeño Iero pagaría un centenar de dólares por ver siempre. El brillo en sus ojos y sus dientes diminutos... Debe adentrarse a la casa antes de romper en llanto. Cuanto antes sea, mucho mejor.

— ¿Sí? —finge sorpresa, mirando hacia donde va la vista verdosa—. Nos veremos más seguido de lo usual entonces. Aunque si no me has visto en dos años, no creo que comiences a hacerlo desde ahora —ríe caminando por el pasillo que da hasta las escaleras, dejándolo a él en la acera.

—Creo que debes darme clases de cómo mirar a las personas disimuladamente. No me vendría mal.

El tatuado vuelve a reír al pie de las escaleras. La última vez que lo recuerda estando frente a su casa, no es claramente el mejor de los recuerdos. Pero ahora puede verlo, y mierda, él está sonriendo. Está sonriendo, y es feliz, y está con él, y lo ve, y lo conoce, y eso está jodidamente bien.

—Los jueves son mis días libres —ladea subiendo los primeros escalones—. Fue un honor acosarte hasta que me dejaras llevarte a uno de mis lugares favoritos, Gee. Y estoy orgulloso de que hayas retomado tu vida. Ojalá puedas comentarme más después. Hasta luego.

Y comienza a subir las escaleras. El nerviosismo de sentirlo aún a sus espaldas no se disipa, su mandíbula tiembla y no ha pisado el sexto escalón cuando escucha su voz llamando su nombre. Da media vuelta, formulando una silenciosa pregunta. El ojiverde ha caminado hasta la mitad del pasillo, y puede que esté a sólo cuatro pasos del inicio de las escaleras. Se obliga a bajar hasta el tercer escalón.

—Realmente no sé si soy gay, pero... ¿me ayudarías a averiguarlo?

El frío del exterior no es lo que lo hace estremecer. No son sus lágrimas las que opacan su vista, no es el sudor lo que hace a sus manos cosquillear y tampoco es el nerviosismo lo que debilita sus piernas. Pero el viento remueve su cabello, haciendo a sus hebras cubrir parte de su rostro, y al momento de asentir, eleva sus comisuras. Ve a Gerard caminar hacia él y subir los primeros dos escalones para quedar a su altura. El abrigo que no lo cubre del todo lo tira al final de las escaleras, y eso lo deja sólo con el suéter de lana pastel.

Los dedos de Gerard van a remover los mechones de su rostro y los pasa tras sus orejas, para luego acariciar sus mejillas y acunar su rostro entre sus palmas. Y todo viéndolo a los ojos. Frank parpadea repetidamente, queriendo asegurarse de que está ahí, que es él. Entonces lo ve vacilar en acercarse, pero no puede soportarlo más; lo toma de los hombros y se impulsa hacia él, tomando con suavidad y exagerada necesidad su labio superior.

Ladea su cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndolo en todo aspecto y no deseando dejarlo ir. Nunca lo dejaría ir. Lo besa con ganas, delineando su labio inferior con su lengua y exhala mínimamente cuando el ojiverde corresponde, acariciando con su lengua la contraria. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizan, y puede sentir cómo la vena en su cuello punza al ritmo de su corazón acelerado. Succiona sus labios con lentitud y muerde con parsimonia, casi creyendo que sus labios se quebrarían si muerde con fuerza. Como si probara de ellos por primera vez.

La falta de oxígeno toma lugar, él es el primero en separarse. Deja sus labios entreabiertos, rozando aun los del blanquecino y jadeando sobre ellos. Gerard sonríe cuando lo ve sonreír, y antes de volver a besarlo con fuerza, murmura:

—Definitivamente, soy gay.


	8. 7

Se levanta de su puesto para ir a entregar el examen, seguro de él. Pero al dar la vuelta, Bob lo mira suplicante desde su puesto y presiona sus labios para no reír. A pesar de que la mitad ya ha entregado y están conversando bajamente, el profesor está realmente pendiente de todos. No es como si pudiese decirle una de las respuestas sin que éste se diese cuenta. Se lo hace saber con una mueca y una sacudida de cabeza, disculpándose con el movimiento de sus labios. El rubio suspira bajando sus hombros. Desistiendo va a entregar la hoja, y sin siquiera decir palabra puede escuchar los lamentos recurrentes en la mente de su amigo.

—Estoy jodido —dice Bob recostando su hombro a un lado de su casillero—. Como: realmente jodido. La verdad es que no sé si comprendes el concepto de "jodido", pero deberías buscarlo en Google, porque estoy-

—Dices "jodido" una vez más y te golpeo —sonríe irónicamente, su amigo rueda los ojos—. Te dije que si querías ir a esa fiesta que estudiaras desde antes. Pero no, ¿para qué escuchar a Frank, cierto? Frank sólo habla mierda que Bob nunca escucha. Es por eso que estás jodido.

—Eres el único idiota que estudia días antes de un examen.

—Seré el único idiota, pero no fallé los últimos dos exámenes —se encoge de hombros. Bob sólo vuelve a negar cruzándose de brazos, con esa mirada de molestia y dando un suspiro resignado. Lo hace reír, golpea su hombro—. Ánimo, Bobby. Aún nos queda camino por recorrer.

—Dices tú. Puto cerebrito —resopla haciéndolo reír nuevamente, acaba por sacar todo lo que necesita de su casillero y prosigue a cerrarlo. Pero una sonrisa curiosa se dibuja en el rostro del rubio que mira por encima de su hombro. Apunta con su barbilla—. Al menos tú no te puedes quejar. Disfrutaste tu fiesta. Incluso noté que te quitaste el piercing, y puedo imaginar por qué. Pídele que te lo regrese.

Tras guiñarle un ojo, su amigo comienza a caminar en dirección opuesta, dejándolo confundido. Hace el ademán de girar, pero unas manos cubren sus ojos y parte de su rostro antes de poder ver de quién se tratar. Siente un pecho pegarse a su espalda y de pronto un ligero aroma a perfume familiar llega a él. Intenta recordar a quién pertenece, y cuando recuerda siente a sus rodillas temblar.

Sonríe.

—Gerard, espero que sepas que el no poder ver nada me aterra como la mierda.

Las manos ajenas saltan de su rostro como si quemara, posándose en sus hombros y luego dándole la vuelta. Reprime su sonrisa al ver al pelinegro con sus ojos abiertos.

— ¿Es en serio?

No lo reprime más, suelta una risa.

—Sí, pero ahora estoy mejor ya que puedo ver. Gracias por su consideración, señor —hace un mohín. Muerde su labio cuando él finge alivio tras suspirar y poner una mano en su pecho.

—Eso sí que estuvo cerca. Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

—No prometo nada —alza sus manos, riendo a su par—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases?

El ojiverde muestra su dentadura en una sonrisa cómplice, arrugando su nariz y entrecerrando sus ojos. Frank lo imita, cruzándose luego de brazos.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste: debería, pero...

—Pero... —el almendrado mueve sus manos. Gerard suspira.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —alza sus cejas, el pelinegro frunce sus labios—. ¿Conmigo? ¿Y... para qué?

—Pues... —se encoge de hombros—. Me tomó mucha valentía, golpes de Mikey, también de Ray y violación a mi ansiedad para pedirte que me acompañes a un lugar cuando salgamos de acá. ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Violación a tu ansiedad? —se ríe—. ¿Para invitarme a salir?

Gerard cierra sus ojos jadeando una risa.

—Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, sólo dame una respuesta —sacude su cabeza. Nada le toma al avellana darse cuenta de que el pasillo se halla vacío, y que su risa hace eco entre los casilleros—. Y no acepto un "no" como respuesta.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, Gee.

— ¿Cosas como qué? ¿Salir conmigo? Porque eso será buena excusa.

—No —alarga en otra risa—, tengo que estudiar, y practicar con mi banda. Hemos trabajado en ella, no podría abandonarla. Sector 13 ha tomado rumbo.

—Sector 13 puede esperar, Frank. Un día no les afectará. Además, ¿estudiar? ¿Eres del grupo de estudiosos?

— ¿Lo dices por cómo luzco? —hace su cabeza a un lado—. Puedo vestir como quiera y aun así querer ser inteligente, Gerard.

—Y eso me parece excelente —lentamente da con su puño en su hombro. El avellana vuelve a entrecerrar sus ojos—. Pero es en serio. Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar. Es especial. Y prometo que luego incluso iré a verlos practicar, sólo dime cuándo y dónde.

Luego de unos segundos de pensarlo y verlo juntar sus manos, suplicándole por una respuesta afirmativa, da un suspiro.

—Sólo si me prometes que correrás a tu sección antes de que McKagan te descubra —muerde su labio, visualizando al director al final del pasillo. Los ojos del pelinegro se abren.

— ¡Lo prometo, lo prometo!

—Entonces sí, ¡ya corre! —exclama cuando el director los llama, comenzando a caminar rápido hacia ellos.

— ¡Voy, voy! —da un par de zancadas, pero regresa a él sacando algo de su bolsillo—. Esto es tuyo —deja su piercing en su mano—. Descubrí que fui un idiota por hacértelo quitar, te ves mejor con él.

Le da un guiño antes de comenzar a correr al otro lado de pasillo, y no presta atención cuando McKagan llega él. Está muy ocupado sonriendo hacia donde el pelinegro se ha ido.

*

Carcajea cuando Gerard lo toma del brazo y comienza a correr, haciéndolo correr junto a él. No tiene ganas de preguntarle el por qué corren, prefiere seguirlo. Estuvo las dos últimas horas ignorando a Bob sólo por ver el bendito reloj que parecía que cada vez se movía más lento, hasta que el último timbre sonó y casi sale huyendo del aula. Dejó a Bob confundido, pero supone que vale la pena si se trata de huir junto a Gerard.

—Si nos vamos por acá el camino es más corto, pero si nos vamos por allá el camino es más largo y tendríamos más tiempo de conversar —murmura para sí cuando se detiene, posando ambas manos en su cintura. Frank sonríe.

—Por mí, cualquier camino va a estar bien —ladea su cabeza, el pelinegro sonríe, volviéndolo a tomar de la mano y cruzando en una esquina hacia una calle abierta. Le comenta que es una clase de atajo, de ida y vuelta, por lo que sabe que tomaron el camino corto. Va mostrándole otros caminos y explicándole otros más hasta que parecen dar con el sitio al que el ojiverde quería llegar.

Entre muchos árboles y ramas caídas, hojas secas y una carretera vacía, se encuentra un bonito parque de atracciones abandonado que parece estar en muy buen estado. Gerard no se resistió a decirle, la emoción le ganó esa vez. No le creyó cuando le dijo porque, ¿un parque de atracciones... abandonado? Eso sería imposible. El único parque de atracciones conoce está en el centro comercial, al parecer del otro lado de la ciudad ya que de hecho han recorrido una distancia considerable. Le dijo que tenía muchas historias, pero que sólo creía en la más realista: los dueños tuvieron que irse porque tenían mayores prioridades y sólo lo abandonaron, ahora la alcaldía se hacía cargo de ese sitio y para él es más importante de lo que aparenta. Y siguió sin creerle. Hasta que estuvieron rodeados por máquinas sin funcionamiento que hace a sus ojos brillar y a su pecho escozar cuando ve al pelinegro sonreír con tanta alegría.

Podría verlo sonreír todo el tiempo, piensa. Sería un honor causar esa sonrisa, con dientes diminutos y suaves labios. No sería algo de lo que pudiese cansarse.

—Ven, este es mi favorito —vuelve a entrelazar sus manos, guiándolos a un gran carrusel con caballos de distintos tamaños y colores. Dejan ambas mochilas al pie de la entrada y luego lo ve subirse con agilidad a uno de los caballos—. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Ahora sí me crees?

—Te creo con todas las letras —asiente viendo a su alrededor—. Esto es... increíble. Se ve como si fuésemos dueños de un jodido reino —carraspea abriendo sus brazos, Gerard carcajea, yendo a igualarlo a su lado. No lo había imaginado desde el punto de vista de un "reino", pero ahora que lo piensa, tiene sentido. Y a su imaginación le agrada tal idea.

—Te dije que era especial.

—... ¿Y si es tan especial por qué me trajiste? —mete las manos en sus bolsillos, girando a verlo. Gerard se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo quise. Me pareció buena idea.

El avellana sonríe.

— ¿Seguro? ¿O es porque quieres que te la chupe de nuevo?

Puede ver el rostro del ojiverde sonrojarse casi enseguida, tiene que apartar su mirada de la de él y no puede evitar comenzar a reír. El pelinegro golpea su hombro.

—Tonto, no. Al menos... que tú quieras.

Ahora es él quien se sonroja hasta la orejas, haciendo al mayor soltar una carcajada.

—No, no, digo- ah —balbucea, arruga su nariz—. ¿Tú quieres?

—Frankie —risotea negando con su cabeza—, estábamos borrachos el día de la fiesta. Y por más que lo disfruté, realmente no me aprovecharía de ti de esa manera —se encoge de un hombro. Frank lo mira. Quizás tiene un tic nervioso y no lo sabe... O quizás él es muy estúpido para pensar en eso.

— ¿Supongo que gracias? —frunce su ceño, Gerard vuelve a reír. Estira sus comisuras siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que vuelve a estar entre los caballos, parece buscar algo. Regresa a tomar su mochila y con una seña de cabeza le pide que lo siga.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —le dice abriendo su mochila y luego sacando un gran cuaderno, todo bajo la mirada almendrada. Lo mira con atención hasta que abre el cuaderno y entre las primeras páginas puede saber que se trata de un block de dibujos. La sonrisa va desapareciendo poco a poco, se acerca a él y detiene sus manos que pasan las hojas con rapidez. Entonces su sonrisa reaparece observando los bosquejos a grafito junto a otros a color.

— ¿Tú dibujas? —alza sus cejas, quitándole el cuaderno.

—Uhm... algo. No es tan genial como estar en una banda, pero me gusta.

— ¿Estás jodiendo? ¡Eres increíble! ¿Qué planeas estudiar?

—Ah... ¿Derecho? —arruga su nariz. Frank frunce su ceño, cerrando el block para golpear su pecho con él—. ¡Oye!

—Imbécil. Tú —lo apunta—, vas a estudiar artes. Y tú, vas a ser el mejor de todos, ¿me oíste?

El pelinegro presiona sus labios, reteniendo una sonrisa. El avellana continúa ojeando su block y diciendo lo geniales que son sus obras. Sus comisuras se elevan con cada una de sus expresiones. Debe parpadear repetidas veces para regresar a sí mismo.

—Ve la última página —apunta, Frank le hace caso, saltándose todas las hojas hasta el final. El avellana observa el dibujo fijamente, subiendo a verlo deliberadamente y jadeando por sus labios entreabiertos.

— ¿Soy yo?

—En efecto —suspira, tomando a tientas el block nuevamente—. He... intentado dibujarte ya varias veces, pero nunca consigo terminarlo. Hay algo que me falta que nunca puedo recordar. Creí que teniéndote en frente podría hacerlo.

— ¡Entonces hazlo! Vamos, quiero ver.

El ojiverde ríe buscando sus lápices en el interior de sus bolsillos. Del cuerpo plástico de uno de los caballos apoya el block y, escogiendo una página en blanco, comienza por trazar las líneas del rostro de su acompañante, que después de tanto practicar sus contornos, ahora ésta se mueve sola, sabiendo hacia dónde ir con presión para crear el marco adecuado. Girando unas cuantas veces a mirarlo consigue dibujar su cabello cubriendo sigilosamente mitad de su frente, pero lo ha hecho a un lado y le resulta más fácil. Dibuja sus cejas, bajando rápidamente hacia sus ojos en donde hace las sombras creadas por el maquillaje e incluso retrata el brillo que irradia de sus ojos. Al momento de comenzar a dibujar sus labios, debe volver a girar, no obstante, los orbes avellana se apoderan de los suyos oliva.

Su mirada recorre la contraria por unos segundos en los que decide ir a besar rápidamente su mejilla, y luego regresar a terminar el bosquejo en su block. Por el rabillo del ojo lo ve aun con su vista sobre él, y toma aire cuando la mano de Frank va a su mejilla, haciéndolo girar hacia él. El menor debe ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, pero lo logra, dejándolo atónito. No le interesa dejar el block caer junto a su lápiz para corresponder al beso del avellana. Probablemente lo estuvo esperando desde que él tuvo que irse una vez la fiesta terminó. Se perdió entre las personas y por ende de él, pero quizás extrañó su tacto. Le hace saber que sí.

—Gee... Gee —ríe besándolo castamente, va a pasar los brazos por su cuello. Gerard hace un sonido con su garganta, rodeando su cintura para apegarlo a él—. Tu- tu block. Está en el- suelo. Gee —ríe en medio de otro beso, no lo dejaría ir.

—A la mierda el block. Te prefiero a ti.


	9. 8

Usualmente el trabajo en la cafetería no es mucho, pero hay cierta temporada en la que, por alguna razón, el lugar se atesta de personas como si esa fuese la única cafetería de Nueva Jersey. Hoy fue uno de esos días. Beta lo tuvo de un lado para otro constantemente, atendiendo a cuanta persona se le pusiese en frente y puede que hasta su rostro esté entumecido de tanto sonreírles, pero no es algo que le molestase, de hecho, le gusta. Es la única manera de salir de su mente, escapar por un segundo. Aunque duda en querer hacerlo, después de todo.

Los días atestados de personas debe quedarse hasta tarde, y Linda lo comprende, pero cuando se pasa la hora y las calles están solitarias, no es una de sus cosas favoritas. Es por eso que la mayoría de las veces prefiere irse cuando Gerard se va. Puede aprovechar el irse junto a él, conversar mientras acaba con sus labores, y luego, tras un extenso y cansado día, puede abrazarlo y besar suavemente sus labios, mirándolo alejarse por la fría calle hasta que desaparece. No sin darle miradas furtivas antes, claramente. Lo hace un poco más especial.

Ayer se molestó en informarle que estaría ocupado, por lo cual no se pasaría tanto por la cafetería pero que lo intentaría. Él le dijo que estaba bien, mientras no desapareciera. Y Gerard dijo que jamás desaparecería, porque si fuese por él, estaría a su vista tal cual siempre.

Es normal que de eso hayan pasado dos días y ya lo extrañe como un imbécil, pero debe aprender a controlarse. Le cree cuando le dice que jamás desaparecerá.

Desde ese último beso, las cosas han escalado con rapidez. Lo agradece en cierto punto, porque su desesperación comenzaba a hacer presencia y no sabía si iba a poder aguantar un segundo más lejos de él. Lo ha abrazado con fuerza para asegurarse de que es él, que está ahí, que no es un reflejo de su mente, y por más que haya intentado convencerse de lo contrario; Gerard estaba ahí. Ese era él, y lo estaba abrazando. Un espejismo no puede ser tan real. No puede ser tan él.

Volvió a sonreír, volvió a abrazar a Linda con alegría, comenzó a saludar a los clientes sin fingir modestia y Beta le sonreía, pero no podía evitar sentir que algunas veces en su expresión se delataba la preocupación. No tuvo problema con ello hasta que estuvo acomodando sus cosas fuera de su casillero personal en la trastienda. Los brazos a su alrededor lo aprietan con estima que lo hace sonreír. Acaricia las manos arrugadas por el paso de los años, sintiendo la frente de su jefa pegarse a su espalda.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más, Bet?

La oye suspirar y luego negar.

— ¿Tu amigo no vino hoy?

— ¿James? ¿O Gerard? Tengo otro llamado Bob, es uno rubio de ojos azules —se ríe cuando escucha a la señora reír—. No tengo un solo amigo, Beta.

—La verdad es que no sé, Frankie —dice aflojando el agarre en su torso, permitiéndole darse la vuelta para poder mirarla—. El... chico con el que hablabas hace como dos días. Te escuché hablarle, y también te vi, pero-

—Oh, era Gerard, sí, él, ah... No, estuvo... ocupado, y no ha podido venir. James ya creo que se le hace aburrido porque no lo he vuelto a ver, y Bob se mudó no hace mucho. Así que... era Gerard.

— ¿Gerard? —bajo la tenue luz del lugar, ve a sus ojos brillar—. Lamento... ser entrometida, pero... ¿Así no se llamaba tu novio?

El avellana fija su vista a ella.

— ¿Cómo... cómo sabes que era mi novio?

—Ay, Frankie —resopla, dejando una risita salir—. Tu madre... ella me ha hablado bastante sobre ti, ¿sabes? Yo... al momento ni siquiera le creí que fueses gay, pero después todo tuvo mucho sentido —ella se ríe de nuevo y él debe estirar sus comisuras. Pero de pronto un aire nostálgico lo ha invadido, y es imposible no descender su mirada, sentándose en uno de los congeladores—. Él... ¿no tuvo un accidente?

Juega con sus dedos tintados, buscando qué decir, o esperando a sentirse mejor con respecto a lo que ella le dice. Desde que comenzó a trabajar ahí, Beta se ha comportado como una segunda madre para con él. Llegó a trabajar con Linda cuando él era pequeño, y ahora él tenía la oportunidad de trabajar junto a ella. Puede ver que Linda no mintió cuando le dijo que estaría bien teniéndola como jefa. Se ha preocupado cientos de veces por él, no le sorprende que sepa acerca de Gerard, por más que él nunca le haya comentado sobre él. Supone que llegó a ser una verdadera y visible parte importante en su vida como para que Beta lo tomase en cuenta.

—Sí... Hace dos años. Tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Salió... en los periódicos, pero no quise leer nada de eso —se estremece, sintiendo a sus ojos picar. La señora tiene su atención puesta en él, pero no se atreve a mirarla. Se siente en la libertad de poder sincerarse—. Yo sé qué fue lo que pasó. Yo... fue mi culpa, Bet.

Beta inhala, sorprendida por las palabras del joven tatuado. Jadea acercándose a él. Frank se ve tan débil, siendo que es un muchacho lleno de tanta vida. Toda una vida por delante. Y lo está viendo desmoronarse frente a ella. Las lágrimas no tardan en fugarse de sus ojos y él intenta apartarlas, mas no ha removido una cuando ya la otra está cayendo. Entre sus manos morenas toma las de él.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso, Frank? ¿Cómo puedes culparte de tan terrible suceso? ¿Por qué lo dices, cariño?

—Porque fue mi culpa —articula por encima del nudo en su garganta—. Habíamos discutido, y él se fue molesto. Muy molesto. Él jamás me había hablado así. Pasó el accidente y me perdí, por todo ese ti-tiempo. Es-estuvo... cuatro meses en coma. Mamá- me dijo q-que su mamá llamó p-para que fuésemos a- a la clínica, y después me dijo que él ha-había despertado, pe-pero que había perdido la- memoria.

Intenta entenderle por sobre sus sollozos, pero Frank acaba llorando antes de poder hacer otra cosa para evitarlo. Beta frunce su ceño, realmente confundida.

— ¿Perdió... la memoria?

—Sí —absorbe por la nariz—. Su cabeza se... estrelló contra el parabrisas, porque- porque no tenía el cinturón puesto y lo sacó fuera del auto. Perdió el conocimiento antes de llegar al suelo, y luego los doctores diagnosticaron que había tenido una pérdida total de la memoria. Amigos, familiares, recientes conocimientos. Incluyéndome.

Horrorizada, Beta posa su mano en su boca. El avellana aún no tiene la valentía de mirarla. Está perdido en el universo de sus manos, sintiendo la vergüenza de mostrarse tan débil frente a alguien tan excepcional como lo es su jefa. Pero por otra parte, siendo que no es Linda, no podría imaginarse a nadie más con quien pudiese desahogar sus sentimientos. Y aunque así pudiese, es mejor no hacerlo.

—Frankie, mírame. Por favor, mírame —con sus manos acuna su rostro, obligando a alzar su mirada a ella. Más lágrimas comienzan a formarse—. Te voy a decir algo, y quiero que me escuches fuerte y claro, ¿está bien? —Frank cierra sus ojos para abrirlos de nuevo y asentirle—. Lo que sea que le haya pasado a ese muchacho, te aseguro, te aseguro, que no fue tu culpa, amor. Te lo aseguro.

¿Pero cómo no sentirse culpable, si es lo único que sabe que puede sentir plenamente? Sus sollozos vuelven, y ésta vez ella puede tomarlo en brazos, dejando la frente del menor apoyarse en su hombro.

—Él no me recuerda, Bet. Y me duele. Me duele muchísimo. Porque lo extraño, y no sé vivir sin él. Desde que estábamos en la escuela... siempre fuimos él y yo, ¿entiendes? Nos amábamos. Yo no tenía ninguna duda. Él me lo decía, me lo demostraba, y yo le creía, porque sabía que decía la verdad. Y ahora él no me ve igual, pero me ve, y es suficiente. Y puedo volver a abrazarlo, puedo sentirlo, aquí —su mano derecha se posa en su pecho, del lado de su corazón—. Porque sé que es él. Es su voz, son sus ojos, son sus labios y sus manos. Y él sonríe cuando me ve, y esa es su sonrisa, y no puedo pedir nada más.

La señora no evitar soltar un par de lágrimas también. Frank solloza con fuerza y aferra sus brazos a ella, llorando todo lo que ha venido reteniendo desde que Gerard llegó nuevamente. Ni siquiera cuando descubrió la diferencia entre la tristeza y la felicidad lloró con tanta fuerza. Linda llegó a tiempo para refugiarlo, pero ahora es distinto. Beta acaricia su espalda hasta que sus sollozos se convierten en pequeños respingones al momento de respirar y luego va por un vaso de agua que él acepta agradeciendo por lo bajo. El reloj es lo de menos ahora, caminaría rápido si es por no llegar tarde a cenar, pero no dejará a un lado las buenas intenciones de su jefa, que a pesar de haber empapado su camisa con sus lágrimas, ella seguía ahí, sonriéndole con compasión.

—El amor es algo inquietante, Frankie —murmura frotando sus brazos bajo su suéter de lana. Él asiente—. Te consume, te carcome. Ni la persona más orientada puede escapar de ello, y mucho menos la más demente. Nadie le escapa, se encarga de arrastrarlos a todos, a donde sea. Pero tú... tú no debes sufrir, cariño —disiente yendo a tomar sus manos nuevamente, ahora él sí puede verla—. Tú no mereces esto. Frank... algunas veces... hay que dejar ir.

Frunce su entrecejo. ¿Cómo sabe ella qué es lo que él merece, siendo que aún se siente culpable? Probablemente se merece eso, y mucho más. Se lo merece por no haber estado cuando tuvo que estar, se lo merece por haberlo dejado solo, se lo merece por llevarlo a su límite y luego no haber aparecido, aun cuando sabía que seguía necesitándolo. Le prometió que siempre estaría, y le falló. Se merece ese sufrimiento, y cualquier otro que se tenga por ofrecer.

»Tienes que dejarlo ir.

—... ¿Dejarlo ir? —jadea, parpadeando repetidas veces. Para su más grande pesadilla; Beta le asiente. Pero él niega. Una y otra vez—. No... no... yo... no...

—Es necesario, Frankie. Gerard... él está bien ahora, ¿no?

—S-sí, p-pero-

—Entonces es mejor dejarlo ir.

Balbucea, volviendo a negar.

Recuerda muy bien lo que le dijo a Mikey, y a pesar de que no ha vuelto a cruzar palabras con el flacucho, no pretende hacer como si no las hubiese tomado en cuenta. Dejarlo ir sería no estar más cuando sí debería, y él ya ha cometido el mismo error dos veces. No volverá a hacerlo, ya no quiere ser cobarde. Ésta vez quiere quedarse.

—No puedo, Beta... No puedo. No puedo sólo... dejarlo ir.

— ¿Por qué, Frank? —masculla, sonando más a una súplica que a una pregunta. ¿Ella realmente piensa que hará algo como eso? —. Te estás lastimando, hijo.

—Porque lo necesito, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo... haré que él se enamore de mí. No puedo dejarlo ir. No puedo.

—Frank —suspira—, en donde quiera que Gerard esté justo ahora, él está bien. No crees que estés siendo un poco... ¿egoísta?

Da un respingón.

Egoísta.

Está siendo... egoísta. De nuevo.

Fue por eso que Gerard se alejó en primer lugar, su egoísmo. Sólo pensó en sí mismo, en vez de pensar en él también. Eso lo llevó a su pérdida, es por eso que ha sido su culpa.

—... Pero lo amo.

Y los sollozos vuelven, siendo nuevamente amortiguados por el hombro de la señora que repite el proceso de calmarlo. No podría decir qué es lo que siente al verlo así. Quisiera meterlo en una cajita, para que nada ni nadie pudiese hacerle daño nunca más. Quizás es eso lo que Linda ha estado intentando todo ese tiempo. Frank no merece seguir sufriendo por Gerard, merece seguir con su vida, conseguir a alguien más que lo pueda amar con toda esa intensidad que él ama al ojiverde y ser alguien exitoso.

Aun así, puede verlo en sus ojos; no lo dejará ir.

Porque dejarlo ir significa olvidar, significa alejarlo, irse, ser cobarde, perderlo a él, decepcionarlo otra vez, no tenerlo, perderse de sus mejores y peores momentos y desilusionarlo.

Y si eso significa ser una persona egoísta, que Dios lo perdone, pero mientras pueda tener a Gerard consigo y enmendar todos sus errores, entonces no lo hará.


	10. 9

Linda lo ve en el sillón, pasando los canales de televisión con pesadez. Da un suspiro. Frank es tan cambiante que llega a fastidiarle, pero es su bebé, mejor tenerle toda la paciencia que se le pueda llegar a tener a una persona. Piensa en no molestarlo, después de todo, quizás luego regresaría con otra de esas sonrisas despampanantes que gritan "Gerard" a diez manzanas de distancia. Pero no es como si pudiese ignorarlo. Desde hace mucho que las preocupaciones de Frank pasaron a ser sus preocupaciones también. Así que dejando su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, va a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Hijo?

— ¿Uh? —suspira volviéndose a ella—. ¿Necesitas algo, mah?

Linda sonríe.

—Vendría necesitando que me dijeras qué sucede.

— ¿Siempre tiene que suceder algo? —ladea su cabeza, sonando verdaderamente fastidiado. Su madre le da una mirada severa, obviando su respuesta. El pelinegro suspira—. Estoy bien, mami.

— ¿Es sobre Gerard otra vez? —pregunta frunciendo su nariz, él se estremece—. ¿Qué pasó?

El avellana calla por un largo rato en el que decide jugar con sus dedos tintados. Recuerda cuando le dijo a Gerard que algún día quería tener muchos tatuajes, fue cuando se conocieron. Él no parecía muy entusiasmado en cuanto a la idea de una aguja taladrando su piel cuantiosas veces, pero con verlo feliz a él, el ojiverde no tenía problema. Acabó dándole muchas otras ideas para que el avellana las plasmara en su cuerpo. La mejor parte, según él, era que primero las dibujaba en su block y luego se las entregaba para obtener su aprobación.

Su cuerpo está lleno del arte de Gerard.

Quería estar en una banda, ese era su plan; tener un trabajo genial. Probablemente entonces, en Estados Unidos se legalizaría el matrimonio homosexual, él terminaría proponiéndosele al ojiverde primero porque la emoción siempre le puede mucho más, y luego adoptarían un bonito niño, quizás uno de tez morena. Lo hablaron tantas veces que ya podía sentir las diminutas manos entre las suyas, y ver claramente cómo los dedos regordetes se aplacaban a los largos y pálidos de Gerard.

Y ahora debe comenzar todo desde un principio. En donde Gerard no está. En donde sólo está la estela que ese accidente dejó, con su mente en un caos y él siempre testigo de ello. ¿Por qué Linda seguía dándole razones para seguir? ¿Por qué no sólo le decía que lo dejase ir tal como hizo Beta? Su madre lo incentiva a querer hacer que Gerard lo recuerde. Pero es que no puede hacer algo como eso. La alternativa queda en hacer que Gerard lo quiera, tal vez un poco, como hacía antes.

—Siempre es sobre él, mamá —murmura en voz quebradiza, pronto hay lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. Se pregunta cómo demonios es que no se ha deshidratado, si todo lo que ha estado haciendo desde hace dos años es llorar.

—Oh, bebé, no llores —Linda extiende su brazos, y él claramente es lo contrario a un bebé, pero va a refugiarse en ella—. Cuéntame.

—Tenemos... varias semanas "saliendo" —hace comillas con sus dedos—. Va a la cafetería la mayor parte del tiempo, me vengo con él, me deja aquí y luego él sigue hacia su casa, pero...

—Pero... —asiente su madre, Frank encoge sus hombros.

—No... No es lo mismo.

—Frankie...

—Tú sabes cómo era él, mamá, lo sabes. Él prefería quedarse aquí, en lugar de irse a casa. Y se rehusaba a dejarme —risotea—, me abrazaba más fuerte para que no me fuese, y... lo malagradecido que siempre me sentí... por no mostrarme igual a él en ocasiones... ¿Está mal arrepentirme de eso ahora?

Lo mira con fijeza. Frank necesita esperanza, no alguien que le diga algo al respecto. Sus ojos brillan esperando por una respuesta que lo llene de seguridad, por lo que sólo se molesta en negar.

El tatuado absorbe por la nariz.

»He querido decirle que lo amo tantas veces, y me tengo que morder la lengua, porque para él acabo de conocerlo, ¿entiendes? —se ríe— Veo sus comics todas las noches... Me estoy torturando, mamá. Gerard no me amará igual que hacía hace ocho años, ni porque intente enamorarlo de nuevo. ¿Y cómo me lo hago entender si lo sigo amando igual, cuando él a duras penas sabe mi apellido? —suspira, las manos de Linda han ido a acariciar su cabello ahora corto, casi hasta la raíz, deslizándose por su rostro y así constantemente. En su voz siempre puede escuchar ese ápice de dolor que le hace querer abrazarlo con fuerza hasta que ya no sienta más que sólo su afecto.

—Frank, tú retomaste tu vida. No puedes dejar que Gerard te lleve abajo todo el tiempo.

— ¡Él no me lleva abajo, mah! ¡Gracias a él sigo aquí! ¡Gracias a él todavía me tienes respirando! Esperando por que algún día todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero no lo será, y yo no puedo aceptarlo porque soy un maldito idiota enamorado de alguien que...

Su pecho sube y baja agitadamente, con el horror pintándose en su expresión. Linda lo mira de la misma forma, dándole el chance de proseguir, pero no lo hace. Sólo posa su mano en su boca y llora, porque al parecer es lo único que sabe hacer bien. Su pecho escoza rotundamente y sollozando vuelve a los brazos de su madre, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

»Él está bien —murmura, más para sí que para ella—. Él sabe quién soy ahora. Él está bien, y yo lo quiero. Él está trabajando ahora, y quizás- lo vea más tarde... Sí...

Ignora los sollozos de su progenitora, dándose la tarea mental de abrirle un hueco a una pared con su cabeza. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces su madre ha llorado y sufrido la pena de su único amor junto a él, y le está agradecido. Sin embargo, se llama un imbécil por ser él quien la hace llorar todo el tiempo.

—Sí está —susurra ella, asintiendo y apretando el agarre por su espalda—. Sí está, amor. Lo está.

—Y yo lo merezco. Merezco a Gerard.

—Mereces a Gerard. A Gerard y mucho más.

*

Los comics van a su mochila, unos tras otros. Habría un total de catorce, o dieciséis, pero eso a cuentas viejas. No quiere volver contarlos, pero todos van a su mochila. Baja las escaleras regalándole una última mirada a Linda dormida en el sofá y acomodando su chaqueta se dirige a las afueras de Summit.

Una calle más abajo es donde se ubica el hogar de la familia Way. No hay un detalle que no recuerde de ella, incluso si a veces era un problema estar ahí por su suegro. No va nervioso, y aun así tiembla cuando el timbre resuena por toda la casa hasta afuera. Sabe que Gerard no está ahí, le comentó su horario de trabajo, no tardaría en llegar. Él sólo requiere de unos cuantos minutos sin interrupción para dejar los comics en su habitación y luego regresar a casa, tomar una ducha, descansar y esperar para verlo mañana por la cafetería. Casi una rutina.

Sin embargo, cuando ve la silueta robusta que viene junto a una cabellera rubia a través de la ventana plástica de la puerta, se hace la pregunta que debió hacerse antes de salir de casa: ¿cómo haría?

¿Cómo haría para verle la cara a esa familia luego de dos años de haber desaparecido? ¿Cómo haría para adentrarse sin que Donald lo estallase a golpes? ¿Con qué cara vería a Mikey, si es que éste se encuentra ahí?

Cuando da un paso hacia atrás para comenzar a correr lejos de ahí, la puerta se abre dejando ver a una extrañada Donna que parece empalidecer cuando lo ve trabado frente al umbral de su puerta. Hacen contacto visual por un largo par de segundos antes de que la señora, temblorosamente, aclare su garganta y decida romper el incómodo silencio.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunta con el tono en el que siempre le ha hablado a él. No es un tono duro o malicioso, sino uno maduro con ese toque maternal que ligaba al dirigirse a Gerard y a Mikey también.

Él balbucea.

—Y-yo vengo... —respira agitadamente jugando con las trenzas de su mochila. Hace el ademán de quitársela una vez toma valor. Le deja ver ésta a la señora, con sus dedos en manos enguantadas acariciando la tela—. Tengo u-unas cosas que pe-pertenecían a- Gerard. Quiero regre-sarlas. ¿Está bien si... me permite- entrar?

La respiración de Donna se torna irregular, fijando su vista en la mochila. Frank siempre le ha parecido alguien inofensivo, le ha visto junto a su hijo tantas veces que quizás en un momento llegó tomarle cariño como uno. Siempre demostró su aprecio por Gerard, siempre. No permitirle el paso a esa casa —que bien también podría ser la suya— sería absurdo. Así que suspira, alzando sus comisuras en un aire nostálgico.

—Sí —asiente una sola vez, abriendo más la puerta para que él pueda pasar. Sonríe de lado rodeando la mochila contra su pecho y se adentra. Enseguida nota que todo ha cambiado, desde la decoración hasta el ambiente. Si antes no era un ambiente familiar, ahora lo es mucho menos, y siente a su pecho dar un vuelco, porque ni siquiera la presencia de Gerard puede iluminar el espacio. Aunque para él lo pueda iluminar todo.

Al encaminarse a las escaleras, se petrifica. Bajando éstas, Mikey lo mira inmutado, percatándose de cómo su pecho se alza repentinamente ante la sorpresa. Sus gafas siguen siendo las mismas que recuerda, y su cabello ahora es más oscuro, con sus ojos en maquillaje negro y combinando con su ropa. Tras el incómodo contacto visual, el Way menor sube la vista a su madre.

—Él sólo... irá a dejar algo a la... habitación de Gerard —intenta explicar ella, pero Mikey no se mueve ni dice nada. Solo puede verlo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro—. Sube, Frank.

El avellana gira a verla y asiente, dándole una última mirada al delgado postrado en las escaleras. No tarda en llegar a la puerta de él. Por más que hayan removido todo lo que adornaba su puerta antes, sabe que es esa, y respira aliviado cuando puede abrirla sin problema. Enciende la luz en donde recuerda el interruptor e intenta ignorar toda memoria que le proyecta ese lugar. Quizás sería la última vez que entrase ahí.

— ¿Qué es?

La gruesa voz de Mikey le sobresalta. Gira en sus talones para verlo de brazos cruzados en el umbral, da un vistazo a la mochila y hacia la cama. Presiona su mandíbula antes de tenderle la mochila.

—Son sus comics —el chico de gafas frunce su ceño, mirando también a la mochila—. Estaba pensando que... Ahora que él está bien, podría devolverlos, porque yo ya cumplí con mi parte. Quizás él lo quiera tomar como un regalo, porque mi nombre sigue ahí, pero no tiene ninguna fecha escrita. Volví a hablarle, estamos bien y... creo que es mejor regresarle una parte de él. Así que... —encoge un hombro—. Agradecería que se los hicieras llegar.

Aun varado en el umbral, Michael lo observa atónito, pasando enseguida a incrédulo. Su mandíbula tiembla y pronto los cristales de sus gafas se empañan por sus lágrimas. El avellana frunce el ceño. Mikey jamás lo había mirado con tanto... odio. Puede hacerse una idea del porqué, pero le da miedo. Por primera vez se siente indefenso ante el menor de los Way, y cree que debe salir corriendo de ahí cuanto antes, pero sus pies están clavados al suelo, buscando indagar en la reacción del castaño.

— ¿Crees que es gracioso? —una irónica sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, le hace fruncir el entrecejo con más extrañeza—. ¿Para eso viniste, Frank? ¿Ah? ¿Para... burlarte, acaso?

El tatuado jadea, empezando a negar con su cabeza.

—Mikey-

—No entiendo para qué volviste. Tú no puedes burlarte de nosotros de esta manera, y mucho menos de mi hermano. Estábamos bien sin tu jodido culo por aquí, ¿sabías? Y te hubieras quedado con esa mierda, porque ya no la necesitamos.

—No, p-pero-

—Vete, Frank. Estás... demente. Vete.

—Mikey, por favor-

— ¡Que te vayas, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!

Antes de que pueda formular otra palabra, el de gafas está tomándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta y empujándolo fuera de la habitación. Deja la mochila caer al suelo antes de cruzar la puerta y da traspiés cerca de las escaleras, intentando poner fuerza contra el menor pero no logra más que hacer que éste se impulse contra él, llevándolo a empujones y gritos hasta la planta baja.

— ¡Mikey! —el grito de Donna cuando el puño del castaño golpea su mandíbula con fuerza hace eco en su cabeza, la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo dando tumbos por un segundo pero no siente sangre. Toca la puerta de entrada y él mismo la abre. Sin embargo, Mikey ha logrado zafarse del agarre de Donna y le da un último empujón fuera de la casa junto a un golpe en seco que lo tira de bruces al suelo. Escucha gritos a lo lejos de una voz familiar, pero son opacados por Mikey vociferando:

— ¡Y ni vuelvas a aparecerte por esta casa, porque ni tú ni él están aquí!

Y da un portazo que ya no oye por la persona que llega a él con tono de suma preocupación. Tras parpadear repetidas veces, las largas pestañas de Gerard se abren paso en su campo visual. Los gritos lejanos han sido de él, y ha corrido desde esa distancia hasta el tatuado, más no pudo llegar a tiempo para evitar cualquier ataque.

— ¡Dios, Frank, ¿estás bien?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Fue Donna?! ¡¿Qué te hizo?!

El avellana sólo alcanza a asentirle antes de retomar su postura, no acepta la ayuda que el blanquecino le ofrece para levantarse del suelo y sacude su ropa una vez está de pie. Jadea mirando a la casa.

—Fue... Mikey.

— ¿Mikey? —se acerca a él—. ¿Te golpeó? —asiente—. ¿Por qué? Frank, ¿qué hacías aquí? ¿Para qué-?

—Gerard, basta —posa sus manos frente a él—. Estoy bien, ¿sí? No me lastimó del todo. Sólo me maree.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Por qué hizo eso? Voy a ir-

— ¡No! —exclama tomando su brazo cuando quiere dirigirse a la casa, Gerard lo mira petulante—. No le eches... más leña al fuego. Por favor, mejor déjalo así. Yo estoy bien.

— ¿Estás bien? —murmura regresando a su lado, Frank asiente, entonces él asiente también. Suspira bajando sus hombros.

—Yo venía por otra cosa, pero... realmente no sé por qué él actuó así. Mejor debería irme a casa, y te pido que no le digas nada, Gee, no me meteré en problemas con Mikey, por favor.

Él lo mira, buscando qué decir, o qué hacer. Las acciones siempre suelen ser relevantes a las palabras, claramente preferiría expresarse de esa forma siempre que pudiese, por lo cual da un asentimiento de cabeza y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a donde se encuentran. Frank gira sobre sus talones observándolo caminar.

» ¿Gee? ¿Adónde vas?

Gerard gira.

—A tu casa, o a otro lugar, si podemos. Quiero estar contigo, porque realmente dudo querer estar con ellos ahora.


	11. 10

Los fines de semana suelen ser, o bastante cortos, o bastante largos. Dependiendo de la cantidad de asignaciones que el colegio le deje para el inicio de semana. Los viernes son sus días libres, el resto de la tarde se preocupa por ver televisión, o sólo encerrarse en su habitación a tocar guitarra. Los sábados se preocupa por tales asignaciones y los domingos por repasar en su mente lo que sea que tenga para memorizar. Es un jodido nerd. Corrección: un jodido punk nerd... Suena mejor viniendo de los labios de Gerard.

Linda tiene la radio encendida en la cocina, moviéndose al ritmo de una canción que no reconoce, pero que quizás reconocería después. Su hombro se apoya del marco de la puerta, observándola. No es secreto que siempre han sido ellos dos, él nunca tuvo chance de conocer a su padre. No porque los abandonara, sino porque las enfermedades también suelen romper familias. La tuberculosis le arrebató la vida a su padre cuando él apenas cumpliría su tercer año, y a pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado, el bonito anillo continúa adornando el dedo anular de su madre, al igual que las viejas fotos siguen en las paredes de su hogar. No es algo en lo que le guste pensar, de hecho, es un tema nostálgico que si bien puede evadir, mejor para él. Ama a su padre, y sabe que donde quiera que éste esté, él también lo ama.

Moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, va a abrazarla por la espalda. Linda ríe sintiendo el mentón de su hijo apoyarse en su hombro. Gira su cabeza hasta dar con sus labios en su frente y el avellana aprovecha para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No demasiada —suspira él—. Comí antes de que llegaras, no aguanté.

Su madre sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Al menos. ¿Qué tienes para el lunes?

—Pregúntame mañana —dice cayendo en una de las sillas del comedor, la señora le da una mala mirada cuando sube los pies a la mesa—. Hoy es viernes de no hacer nada.

—Eso dices los domingos.

—Cuando no hay nada para el lunes, mah.

Linda suelta una risa regresando a su labor. Lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que podría sentir hambre a medianoche, por lo que toma un par de rebanadas de pan y las mete al microondas, entonces con una seña le hace saber que está ahí y él asiente una sola vez antes de verla sentarse en la mesa a ingerir su cena, no sin antes bajar sus pies de la mesa con un empujón. Él rueda sus ojos y suspirando va a distraerse con su celular. Responde a otro par de preguntas que ella le hace sin levantar su vista, y cuando ella está por levantarse de la mesa, el timbre de la entrada suena.

Por instinto se paralizan, intercambiando miradas. Usualmente nadie toca el timbre, y mucho menos si es a esta hora. Harían las ocho de la noche en unos minutos, no se hace una idea de quién podría ser. Linda le impide ir a atender la puerta con el movimiento de una mano, y cae pesadamente en la silla de nuevo. Él es el hombre de la casa, se supone que debe ser él el que vaya a abrir la puerta, proteger a su madre. Probablemente en unos años, cuando agarre algo de estatura y masa muscular, también sus tatuajes ayudarían. Porque los tendría, realmente los tendría.

La curiosidad le pica, y antes de que su madre llegue a la puerta de la cocina, él ya está a mitad de camino en la sala con su vista fija en la puerta de entrada. Un escalofrío recorre su espina al ver a Gerard parado tímidamente en el marco de la puerta.

—Te buscan —apunta su madre aun frente a él. Balbucea.

—S-sí, ¡sí! Mamá, ven —tira de su muñeca hasta dar con el pelinegro acongojado en la entrada. Su sonrisa va desapareciendo a medida que va acercándose y va notando su rostro magullado. Decide pasarlo por alto sólo para presentárselo a su madre, que a pesar de también notar los hematomas en el rostro del ojiverde, sonríe—. Mah, él es... Gerard. Un compañero del colegio.

—Es un gusto, Gerard —hace un mohín, gesto que él regresa—, pero es algo tarde para visitar, ¿no crees?

La incomodidad se abre paso entre los tres. Siendo él el único en poder salvar la situación, da un paso hacia Gerard, que desciende su vista con palpable pesadumbre.

—Mamá, ¿podrías... por favor? —cree que sus señas son obvias, porque Linda suspira antes de asentir y darse la vuelta para ir a la cocina. En un mascullo le agradece y entonces gira a Gerard que se niega a mirarlo—. Gee...

—Frank, disculpa, yo... ni siquiera debería... estar aquí. Lo siento.

—Gerard —le detiene cuando está por encaminarse hacia afuera. Sus manos inquietas no evitan colarse a su rostro en donde un punto rojizo comienza formarse púrpura. El pelinegro hace una mueca cuando sus yemas tocan el espacio y el avellana la retira con temor—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Estás bien?

—Frank, Frank —toma sus manos entre las suyas—, estoy bien. Pero no debí venir, tu madre tiene razón-

— ¡No, no la tiene! —grita en susurro cuando él quiere irse nuevamente, es cuando desiste tras bajar sus hombros—. Ahora no puedo dejar que te vayas luciendo así. Dime qué tienes. Por favor.

La mandíbula del ojiverde tiembla. Y es que se ve tan vulnerable. En todo el tiempo que lleva conociéndolo, nunca lo vio así. Le asusta, le preocupa. Gerard está mal, y por alguna razón ha decidido ir hacia él. No lo dejaría a la deriva.

Con sus dedos sube el mentón temblante del pelinegro, y al momento de sus lágrimas caer logra removerlas con rapidez.

—Sé que... suena... extremado, pero... ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Sólo ésta noche, por favor, prometo irme mañana a primera hora, pero ésta noche estará bien.

Su petición lo toma por sorpresa, pero no se inmuta. Su vista va desde él hasta la puerta de la cocina al fondo de la sala, y entonces le asiente. Le pide que vaya con él y que no esté nervioso, porque seguramente Linda accedería. Eso le aterra, genuinamente. Aun así, cuando su madre ve a ambos cruzar la entrada de la cocina, no hay vuelta atrás.

—Mamá... —titubea—. ¿Ge-Gerard puede quedarse aquí ésta- noche?

Su madre arquea sus cejas, luciendo igual de sorprendida, pero también le asiente. Y en cuanto menos se lo espera, Gerard está agradeciéndole el haberlo dejado quedarse, sentándose en el viejo colchón que han logrado meter a su habitación. Linda les sonríe, y recibiendo el agradecimiento del ojiverde les desea a ambos buenas noches para luego cerrar la puerta. Quedan sólo ellos dos en el reducido espacio de su habitación.

Quisiera ir a abrazar a su madre, y después romper su jarrón favorito. Aunque ella ni siquiera tuviese idea de lo que ha hecho. Porque, no es como si hubiese permitido que el chico que le gusta se quede con él, en su habitación, a solas. Considera que las intenciones de su madre serían diferentes de saberlo. Pero eso es lo que hizo, y no halla cómo sentirse al respecto.

Alza sus comisuras cuando el pelinegro sube a verlo, acaba por levantarse del colchón.

—Tu madre es asombrosa.

—Lo es —asiente él, palmeando luego el espacio a su lado, indicándole que vaya a sentarse junto a él. La sonrisa en su rostro vuelve a desvanecerse. El hematoma en su rostro le preocupa cada vez más, y Gerard lo nota.

—Frankie —chasquea con su lengua—, estoy bien.

—No estás bien, Gerard. ¿Huiste de casa? ¿Tus padres no saben que estás aquí?

—No es importante, Frank.

—Incorrecto, es demasiado importante —su mirada permanece en él, hasta que el ojiverde decide inclinarse para rodearlo con sus brazos en un necesitado apretón que el avellana no tarda en corresponder. Esconde su rostro en su cuello y a medida que el pelinegro va aflojando el agarré, su nariz traza su mejilla hasta rozar con la suya. Puede verlo a ojos, saber que no está bien del todo. Que lo han roto y que sólo necesita algo de fuerza para no quebrarse mucho más. Es por ello que se estremece ante el tacto del ojiverde en su mejilla, recibiendo sus labios cuando éstos hallan los suyos.

Sus manos van a la parte trasera de su cabeza en donde puede atraerlo más hacia sí, e ignorando el fuerte latir de su corazón, disfruta del asombroso beso que él le brinda antes de que el oxígeno les sea necesario. Le deja un casto beso para ir a apagar las luces, entonces regresa a su lado. Ha removido su calzado y recostado su cabeza de la almohada, así que el menor sólo puede hacerle compañía tras acostarse a su lado a contemplar el techo.

—Prometo que te diré —le escucha murmurar—, pero por ahora quiero mantenerlo sin importancia, porque en realidad no la tiene.

—Si no la tuviese, me dirías.

Gerard sonríe. Le hace olvidarse del tema por un instante. Verlo sonreír quizás se ha vuelto una de sus cosas favoritas, eso junto al brillo en sus ojos y los mechones de cabello que cubren su frente. Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos están removiendo éstos del camino y deslizándose por su mejilla. Siente su rostro arder cuando se percata, pero él sigue sonriendo y va a entrelazar sus dedos con los contrarios, plantando un beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Estás muy lejos —risotea tomándolo de la cintura para acercarlo a él, las piernas del avellana van entrelazarse con las suyas. Frank ríe enredando los dedos en su cabello y recibiendo nuevamente sus labios. Confía en él. Si le dice que no es importante, entonces no lo es. No lo despoja de su preocupación, pero justo ahora él está bien y es lo que vale.

Tenerlo por tanto tiempo resulta mejor de lo que llegó a imaginarse, y Linda no cruza esa puerta en ningún momento. El reloj marcará la medianoche y ellos han estado conversando y compartiendo tenues besos por todo ese tiempo. Podría hacerlo siempre, está seguro de que no se cansaría. Nadie se cansaría de Gerard. Hay demasiado riesgo corriendo afuera, quisiera mantenerlo siempre consigo en donde no pudiesen hacerle daño de nuevo. Él no se lo merece. Parece común al tomarlo en cuenta cuando una persona comienza a formar parte de tus recurrentes pensamientos, sin embargo, al tratarse de Gerard poco le importa.

— ¿Tu madre no tiene idea, cierto? De ser así no te habría dejado conmigo —ríe cuando el avellana va a esconder su rostro en su cuello.

—Amo a mamá, es la mejor. Pero es incómodo comentarle sobre mi orientación sexual, ¿sabes? No lo supe hasta... el día de la fiesta.

Gerard arquea sus cejas.

— ¿No supiste que eras gay hasta que estuviste chupándomela?

Con su puño el menor da en su hombro, el ojiverde exclama fingiendo dolor y comienza a esquivar los golpes que le proporciona su acompañante. Entre risas Frank toma sus muñecas, y posando sus rodillas a cada lado de su cintura, reclina su cuerpo hasta inmovilizar las manos de Gerard encima de su cabeza. Ataca sus labios. El ojiverde corresponde de inmediato, profundizando el beso cuando éste toma lentitud.

Siente las manos del mayor deslizarse vacilantes por sus piernas. Al llegar a su trasero lo presiona contra sí, haciendo al avellana soltar un leve gemido. Un intercambio de miradas es suficiente para ambos saber hacia dónde quieren ir, y la camisa de Gerard es la primera en desaparecer, luego sus pantalones y se detiene cuando el avellana lo hace.

— ¿Qué sucede? —jadea, con su mano acunando su rostro. Frank se halla igual de agitado que él.

— ¿Estás... seguro? ¿Quieres-?

Con una sonrisa naciente, el pelinegro toma suavemente su labio inferior.

—Estoy seguro, Frankie. ¿Pero tú lo estás?

—Lo estoy —suspira, sonriendo entonces sobre sus labios—. Ya regreso.

Tras dejarle un rápido beso, corre fuera de la habitación. Se encamina lentamente hasta la puerta de Linda. Su madre cae dormida fácilmente, y aún debe trabajar mañana por lo que se acuesta temprano. Más de una vez se ha topado con esa particular caja oscura en ese baño, pero al ver su contenido la primera vez decidió dejarlo ahí, ajeno a todo. Sin embargo, justo ahora requiere de tal contenido. Con precisión se adentra al cuarto y a tiendas consigue la puerta del baño. Hallar el interruptor no es difícil, pero debe cuidar que su torpeza y su nerviosismo no le hagan una mala jugada, así que opta por ir con cuidado. Abriendo la pequeña puerta del espejo está una caja de condones, y queriendo hacer el menor ruido posible se atreve a tomar uno. Está por guardar la caja cuando un repentino pensamiento atraviesa su mente. Entonces toma un segundo condón antes de salir.

Suspira cuando logra estar afuera y se encamina hasta su habitación. Gerard observa al techo con sus manos bajo su cabeza y gira apoyándose de un codo cuando él entra, le sonríe al mostrarle el par de objetos en sus manos.

— ¿Condones?

—Escuché decir que el sexo el mejor cuando es seguro —frunce su nariz, el ojiverde suelta una risita.

—Frankie, somos hombres. No es como si... fuese a quedar... embarazado, o algo.

El avellana le da un leve golpe en la cabeza.

—Gerard, eres un año mayor que yo, deberías saber sobre cosas como las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. ¡Las dan desde quinto grado!

—Ah, discúlpame por quedarme dormido en las clases de salud sexual —hace un puchero, y al hematoma en su mejilla resaltar. Le hace a él dejar su cabeza caer a un lado, Gerard imita su movimiento. De estar en una situación distinta, el pelinegro se reiría. Frank es todo lo contrario a su imagen. En la calle verás a un adolescente maquillado, con los lados de su cabeza rapados y teñidos de amarillo junto a un piercing en su labio y otro en su nariz, pero al conocerlo sólo tendrías a la persona más tierna del mundo. Es cuando la lección de "no juzgar un libro por su portada" es gratamente dada.

Lo trae hacia él caminando por encima del colchón aun en el suelo. Rodea su cintura con sus brazos, él va a trazar la marca con sus dedos.

»Te agradezco por preocuparte, pero te pido que por favor ya no lo hagas, no ha sido nada grave, ni lo será. ¿De acuerdo? —el avellana suspira, apoyando su frente de la de él, pero le asiente. El pelinegro sonríe yendo a besar sus labios—. Bien. Voy abajo.

— ¿S-seguro? —balbucea viéndolo acomodarse entre las mantas. Gerard lo mira, y descubre que todo el tiempo que ha estado mirándolo, ha sido sin disimular su enternecimiento.

—Si yo voy arriba, voy a lastimarte. Y no quiero lastimarte, Frankie.

Mordiendo su labio, el menor asiente. Se percata de su rostro ardiendo nuevamente y del nudo que se forma en su garganta a causa de reprimir sus risas nerviosas, pero va a tomar lugar entre las piernas del mayor. La ropa cae en diferentes secciones del cuarto, las manos traviesas del avellana se pasean por los glúteos del ojiverde y agradece el que la claridad sea tenue, porque de Gerard poder verlo con su rostro encendido da por seguro que se burlaría. Titubea cuando no halla qué hacer.

—Debes prepararme, Frankie —toma su mano, dejando un beso en ella—. Entonces puedes continuar.

—Pero... te va a doler.

—Puede que sí, pero no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

Y luego de verlo por otro momento, lo besa. Porque se siente seguro, protegido, en tal caso. Gerard le transmite eso. Paz, calma, tranquilidad, y algún otro sinónimo que salga de esas palabras. Le hace sentir bien consigo mismo, no se burla por no saber, más bien le enseña y sonríe cuando hace un movimiento correcto. Sus dedos se abren paso a su entrada, el ojiverde cierra sus ojos echando su cabeza hacia atrás y esperando lo que esté por venir. Introducir un primer dedo le resulta fácil y hace a Gerard gemir tras morder su labio, así que continúa. Agrega un segundo dedo cuando el mayor se lo indica, y puede verlo abrir su boca, presionando fuertemente sus ojos. Realmente no es así como imaginaba su primera vez, pero resultó ser mejor de lo que su imaginación logró alcanzar, y se siente orgulloso de ello.

Recuerda haber intentado introducir un par de sus dedos en él al ducharse, pero nada se compara al sentimiento de tener a Frank adueñándose de su cavidad. Ahoga un gemido en la boca del menor, e ignora los calambres en los dedos de sus pies, rodea la cintura del avellana con sus piernas. Frank se mueve con lentitud y temor, una fina capa de sudor cubre su frente, repartiendo jadeos con su boca abierta. El miembro de Gerard se aprisiona entre ambos abdómenes, haciendo al ojiverde gemir bajamente. Mientras menos ruido hagan, mejor, pero ambos parecen olvidarlo cuando Frank aumenta sus movimientos.

La lengua del avellana se entretiene con la manzana de Adán del pelinegro cuando éste arquea su espalda. Los dedos de Gerard incrustándose en su trasero le hacen soltar una risa y regalarle una fuerte estocada que hace al ojiverde correrse entre ambos. Sin importar que él no haya llegado, va a besarlo con fuerza, porque a pesar de haber sido la primera experiencia de ambos, ha sido lo mejor que ha hecho en su vida. Y le ilusiona el hecho de que haya sido junto a él.

*

Con la cabeza recostada de su pecho, escucha su corazón latir. Con menos velocidad luego de estar descansando por unos minutos. No sabe qué hora marca el reloj, pero debe estar por amanecer en cualquier momento. Ambos condones gastados y ambas respiraciones agitadas, sus suspiros abarcan la habitación y sus párpados pesan cada vez más, sintiendo las caricias del ojiverde en su espalda. Pero su voz resuena, haciendo a su cuerpo vibrar.

—Mi padre es homofóbico. Y me odia —ríe, Frank no evita girar su cabeza para apoyar el mentón de su pecho. Hizo su cabello hacia atrás, permitiéndole ver la sonrisa en su rostro, junto a su bonita nariz respingada y el brillo en sus ojos. El menor parpadea sintiendo su respiración entrecortarse—. Me odia. Bastante —vuelve a reír—. Antes de venir para acá, dejé la puerta de mi habitación abierta. Y siempre la cierro porque él ama entrar a irrumpir en mis cosas, pero ésta vez la dejé abierta, y él entró. Encontró... mis dibujos, fotos y... otras cosas escritas. Cuando me di cuenta, él ya estaba adentro y estaba furioso, Frank, histérico. Me preguntó que por qué dibujaba hombres, que eso era abusar de su moral, que quién creía que era su familia para hacer tal asquerosidad.

»Dijo que si no dejaba de hacerlo que confiscaría mis cuadernos y lápices, porque ningún hijo suyo sería un maldito marica, y que debería de sentir vergüenza conmigo mismo por pensar siquiera en algo como eso. Mikey quiso intervenir, pero mamá se lo llevó antes de que lo hiciera, porque sabía que si decía algo también se metería con él, y yo tampoco quería que eso pasara. Pero estaba enojado, Frank, por toda esa... mierda que estaba saliendo de su boca. Le grité que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, pero que no me cambiaría, y mucho menos cambiaría el hecho de que soy su hijo. Entonces me golpeó. Y dijo que ya no era su hijo, y que me botaba de la casa.

»Ni siquiera dejó que empacara mis cosas, o hacer algo al respecto, me empujó fuera de ahí. Pero pude escuchar a Donna gritar, y a Mikey también, y quise entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada, y... Me tuve que ir.

—Gee... —intenta decir algo, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impide. Sus lágrimas se deslizan a la par de las suyas, y él se molesta en removerlas. Acaricia la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¿Pero sabes algo? No me importa —absorbe por la nariz—. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque... de no haber sido por él, yo no estaría aquí ahora, contigo, así. Y si para complacer a mi padre tengo que dejarte a ti, entonces que se joda. Mi padre no me merece, y yo no me merezco a mi padre, ¿pero sabes que sí me merezco? A ti. Te merezco a ti, Frankie.

El avellana no lo piensa dos veces, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él sus manos van a acunar el rostro del ojiverde y besa sus labios con fuerza, haciéndolo reír en medio del beso. Las manos pálidas acarician su cintura, correspondiéndole con el mismo furor.

—Te quiero —lo besa—, de verdad. Si hablamos de merecer, en ese caso no creo merecerte a ti. No te merecería jamás.

El ojiverde ríe haciéndolo caer de lado en la cama, entrelaza nuevamente sus piernas.

—Te quiero mucho más —regresa el beso—. ¿Esto significa que estamos juntos ahora? —pregunta frunciendo su nariz. Frank oscila.

—Te- refieres a... ¿novios? —Gerard asiente— Pues... Tenemos un reino. Sería estúpido no estar juntos si tenemos un reino.

Gerard ríe estrechándolo entre sus brazos, aprovechando así el esparcir besos por todo su rostro que ha vuelto a tornarse sonrosado. Tenuemente la habitación se ilumina, dándoles a saber que está amaneciendo y que pasaron su noche en vela compartiéndose el uno al otro.

Quizás de ahora en adelante en esto podría consistir sus viernes en las noches.


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría agregar que Demons de Imagine Dragons es el tema oficial de la historia. Sé que les gustará, por lo cual les invito a escuchar y leer la letra de la canción, asociándola con la historia de esta fic. Más adelante la canción cobrará más sentido junto a la historia, pero por ahora se las dejaré ahí para que le echen un vistazo si gustan :]
> 
> Moni x

"Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,  
y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.  
Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado  
y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.

Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma  
emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.  
Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,  
y te pareces a la palabra melancolía.

Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.  
Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.  
Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza...  
Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo.

Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio  
claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.  
Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.  
Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo.

Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.  
Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.  
Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan  
Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto."

Poema 15, Pablo Neruda.

 

 

Con tranquilidad caminan hasta la casa Iero. O al menos Gerard va tranquilo, porque su nerviosismo ha traspasado barreras desde que mencionó el irse junto a él a casa o a cualquier otro sitio, mientras que fuese con él. Claramente no se negaría, de hecho, es un enorme avance el que haya sido él quien diese la iniciativa. Le quita un notorio peso de encima.

Al llegar, él está a sus espaldas, y al encender las luces se encuentra con la televisión apagada y el sofá en donde anteriormente dormía su madre estando intacto. Suspira haciéndolo pasar y el ojiverde le dedica una sonrisa accediendo. Pregunta por su madre elevando la voz, recibe una respuesta desde la cocina. Tomando por instinto la muñeca de su acompañante, lo dirige a la cocina en donde ella sonríe al verlo.

—Mamá —le regresa la sonrisa—. Quiero... presentarte a alguien.

— ¿Ah, sí? —ríe ella, removiendo el contenido de su taza con una cuchara— ¿Quién?

—Mamá, él es Gerard —apunta al chico a su lado. Él sólo alza su mano, murmurando un "hola" que no inmuta a la mujer, pero al girar a verla ella tiene sus cejas arqueadas y ha detenido sus movimientos.

— ¿Gerard?

—Sí —asiente—. Él... va a quedarse aquí esta noche. ¿Te parece?

Su madre titubea. El tatuado desearía que no lo hiciese. Lograría ponerle todavía más nervioso y no es claramente su objetivo. Agradece internamente cuando sonríe.

—Está... está bien, hijo. Sólo... tengan cuidado, ¿sí?

Ve al blanquecino descender su mirada, presionando sus labios para no reír. Hace el ademán de golpear su hombro y él suelta una risa que lo hace sonreír por encima de su rostro sonrosado.

—Estaremos arriba, mah.

—Fue un gusto, señora Iero.

Ve a su madre sonreír antes de salir, aprovecha para acercarse al mayor.

—La próxima vez sólo llámala "Linda", ¿sí?

—De haber sabido su nombre lo hubiese hecho, Frank.

—Eh.

—Eh, tranquilo. Es jugando, pequeñín.

Antes de que golpee su hombro abre la puerta con el poster de Linkin Park, suponiendo que es esa su habitación. Se sonríe a sí mismo cuando se halla en lo correcto. Detrás de él entra el dueño del espacio. Lo observa ojear su habitación apoyando su espalda de la puerta.

—Es una habitación bonita para ser pequeña —sonríe dejando su mochila a un lado de la cama. Frank se encoge de un hombro.

—Ha sido la habitación de toda mi vida. Es... una de las pocas cosas a las que puedo denominar mías. Amo este lugar.

—Es genial —asiente, acercándose cautelosamente a él—. Tu cabello.

— ¿Qué tiene mi cabello?

—Es corto —ríe—. Me gustaba cuando estaba largo. Nunca cumplí mi sueño frustrado de pasar mis dedos entre él, pero ahora puedo ver los tatuajes en tu cuello, lo cual resulta mucho mejor.

Descendiendo su mirada, el menor ríe. Sube a verlo frunciendo su nariz

— ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

— ¿Lo estoy? —frunce igualmente su nariz. El avellana jadea una risa antes de ir a rodear su cuello con sus brazos. No hace falta ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

Las manos del ojiverde van a rodear su cintura, entonces Frank comienza a encaminarlo hacia la cama. Gerard cae sentado, invitándolo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. El tatuado no duda en hacerlo, pero se molesta en remover su chaqueta y hacerla a un lado primero. Gerard hace lo mismo con su típico abrigo negro, dejándole ver una camisa del mismo color. Rápidamente va a apagar las luces, entreabriendo las cortinas de la ventana para que algo de las luces de los postes se cuele por ésta, y entonces regresa a él.

Lentamente cae sobre su regazo, comenzando por despojarlo de su camisa y luego del resto de su ropa entre besos fogosos. Ahoga sus gemidos en su boca y se entretiene besando su cuello con sutileza. Siente su respiración entrecortarse junto a los vellos de su espalda erizarse cada cierto tiempo que hacen contacto visual. Los dedos pálidos se incrustan a su espalda, mientras que su otra mano va a acariciar la parte trasera de su cabeza. Baja sus besos hasta su pecho, escuchándolo jadear. Se separa para ir a remover la última prenda en su cuerpo. Su miembro reacciona sólo con tener la vista del ojiverde encima de él.

Muerde su labio.

—Date la vuelta.

Titubeante y sin despegar su vista de él, Gerard hace caso. El blanquecino lo ve levantarse y abrir un cajón de la mesa a un lado de la cama, saca una caja oscura junto a un envase con líquido transparente, y entonces regresa tras él, en donde su entrada se halla a total merced del tatuado. Jadea al sentirlo acariciar su espalda y su cintura, bajando luego por sus muslos y por último dando un apretón a ambas de sus nalgas. Lo siente pegar su pecho de su espalda.

»Prometo ser cuidadoso —besa su hombro. Dándole una mirada por encima de éste, le asiente. Él sonríe tras besar su mejilla y regresa a su puesto.

De la caja oscura toma un condón, y luego de colocárselo va a verter lubricante en sus manos. Pasa primero por su pene antes de ir a lubricar la entrada del ojiverde, e introduce un primer dedo que lo hace jadear y reprimir un gemido. Añade un segundo cuando lo cree suficiente, avisando que haría el siguiente movimiento en cuanto él estuviese listo. Una vez Gerard asiente, prosigue a guiar su erección a él. Maldice en un murmuro cuando está completamente en su interior.

El mayor cierra los ojos, mordiendo su labio con fuerza. Frank comienza con movimientos lentos que juzgando por los gemidos del ojiverde van aumentando su velocidad.

—Oh, por Dios —jadea el teñido. Frank besa su espalda, hombro y cuello, dejando una pequeña mordida que le hace reprimir otro gemido.

—Gime —murmura en su oído—. Gime para mí, Gee.

—T-tu madre- puede... ¡ah! Oírnos... Mhmm.

—Mi madre no importa. Necesito que gimas, para mí. Hazlo. Por favor.

Una lamida a su cuello es suficiente para desistir ante él. Manda a la mierda todo a su alrededor, a excepción del increíble acto que realiza Frank para él. Suelta leves gemidos que poco a poco van subiendo de tono, al igual que las embestidas que Frank le proporciona.

—Ah, mierda —gime, soltando un pequeño sollozo—. ¿Por qué esto se siente tan bien?

Hace a Frank sonreír antes de tomar su cintura y detener sus movimientos. Con un ágil movimiento logra darle la vuelta, subiendo su pierna a su hombro logra inclinarse para besarlo. Lentamente vuelve a penetrarlo, y esta vez disfruta de poder verlo a los ojos, besar sus labios, su rostro y gemir en su cuello cuando se viene, dando un par de estocadas más hasta que lo siente venirse entre ellos. Entonces besa su frente, sus párpados, mejillas, labios y mentón antes de recostarse en su pecho a escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

*

Gerard sabe que Frank no duerme, porque siente las caricias de sus dedos en su pecho y cómo de vez en cuando restriega suavemente su rostro de él. De por sí han quedado exhaustos, pero prefieren mantenerse despiertos por alguna razón que ambos desconocen. Acaricia su espalda con su mano, subiendo luego por su cuello. Pasa su mano por su corto cabello. Le hace enderezar la cabeza para verlo, regalarle una pequeña sonrisa y dejar un beso en su pecho antes de volver recostarse.

—... Ni siquiera puedo recordar mi primera vez —risotea por lo bajo, haciendo la cabeza del avellana levantarse de nuevo—. El accidente... se llevó todo. Y es jodido, es bastante jodido, porque... Dios, daría todo por recordarlo.

El avellana desvía su mirada unos instantes. Más allá de la punzada en su pecho y estómago, debe pensar en qué contestarle sin que sea notorio el naciente nudo en su garganta. Cuando halla algo que puede ser eficaz, absorbe por la nariz.

—Bueno... apuesto a que fue asombroso, a pesar de todo.

El blanquecino vuelve a reír. Sus pequeños dientes resaltan de los paréntesis que se forman a los lados de su boca. Le hace sonreír a él de igual forma.

—No todas las primeras veces son asombrosas, Frankie. Realmente no sé si las películas o los libros de novelas mienten, pero... he oído de primeras veces que han sido un completo desastre. Y yo... probablemente era virgen hasta ahora, podría asegurarlo.

—Dudo que lo haya sido —consigue reír junto a él—. Si te tranquiliza el saberlo... mi primera vez fue... más allá de asombrosa. Fue... maravillosa, emocionante —da un pequeño suspiro, pestañeando una vez—. Yo daría todo por repetirla.

Los dedos del ojiverde acarician su rostro en todo momento, y él sólo puede restregarse sutilmente contra éstos porque, además de amar su tacto, el extrañarlo era insólito. Intercambian miradas por un largo rato en el que él parece querer decir algo, pero no encuentra las palabras correctas para formular.

—... Cuéntame acerca de ello —susurra entonces.

El tatuado siente a su corazón latir con fuerza. Las punzadas en su pecho y estómago se vuelven constantes, sin mencionar que al suspirar repetidas veces los vellos de su brazos y espalda descubierta se erizan. Toma con delicadeza la mano izquierda del mayor, depositando un suave beso en su palma. Entonces le asiente.

—Yo estaba en la escuela todavía. Tenía unos... ¿catorce años?

— ¿Catorce? —arquea sus cejas—. La juventud de antes era alocada.

—Sí —ríe, sacándole otra risa a él—. Yo tenía catorce, y este chico... La parte graciosa es que de hecho fue con un chico.

— ¿A los catorce años ya sabías que eras gay? Eso fue... rápido.

—Debía descubrirme en algún momento, y él me ayudó, bastante —suspira, jugando con sus dedos. Absorbe nuevamente por la nariz—. Él era mayor que yo, pero me gustaba, e iba a la misma escuela. Un día él... quiso quedarse en casa, y mamá no tenía ningún problema, así que... Sólo pasó.

— ¿Sólo pasó? —vuelve a reír, el tatuado sólo asiente con una pequeña sonrisa, repitiendo sus palabras por lo bajo—. ¿Y luego qué pasó con él?

—Pues... —suspira presionando los labios, niega—. Creo que sólo... no se dio. Nos dejamos. Él... se graduó, y no volví a verlo.

—Oh... —es lo único que sale de sus labios. El avellana vuelve a asentir y el silencio regresa a ellos. Sus dedos acarician la muñeca del ojiverde mientras su mano sigue acariciando su mejilla y él esparce diminutos besos en el dorso de ésta—. Bueno. Él se lo perdió.

Le hace soltar una risita. Sus ojos se cierran y disfrutando del tacto contrario, siente a sus ojos picar y a su garganta cerrarse. Sabe que sus ojos se han cristalizado cuando vuelve a abrirlos e intenta dedicarle otra de esas sonrisas. La luz hace ver a sus ojos aún mas verdes, haciéndole a él preguntarse en qué momento se perdió del notorio cambio de color. Recuerda perfectamente el cambio de color en sus ojos, cada uno de ellos. Y esa mirada es la que suele tomar cuando lo ve a él, y sólo a él.

Le agrega una gota al barril de su esperanza, que al parecer, después de todo, no está completamente perdida.

—No —susurra en un hilo de voz—. Seguro que no lo hizo.

Sus vellos siguen erizados, acariciando con parsimonia su rostro contra su mano. Gerard lo mira en todo momento, queriendo deducir qué es lo que corre por la mirada avellana. La falta de claridad no es preponderante, observa sus orbes con fijeza, esperando que éstos transmitan un poco más que no sea lo que tiene en mente.

De pronto se ve rogando rotundamente que no sea lo que tiene en mente, porque entonces no lo soportaría. Pero tampoco debe engañarse... lo adoraría.

— ¿Qué? —el mayor jadea una risa al verlo pestañear repetidas y entrecortadas veces. Frank ladea su cabeza.

— ¿Qué de qué?

— ¿Por qué me miras así, Frankie?

— ¿Así cómo?

—Así, con los ojos... brillosos.

El tatuado pelea con su nostálgica sonrisa de comisuras elevadas, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero nunca retirando su vista de él.

—Porque me haces feliz.

Los labios del blanquecino tiemblan.

— ¿Feliz? —Frank asiente—. ¿Te hago... feliz?

—Sí. Justo ahora. Estás haciéndome feliz justo ahora.

Una risita sale entre sus dientes, originándole otra pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

—Por favor, no llores —ríe limpiando una fugaz lágrima—. Me harás llorar a mí también.

—Son lágrimas de alegría —risotea él, removiendo éstas también.

—Creo que también me haces feliz. Justo ahora —le oye decir, paralizándolo—. Justo ahora también estás haciéndome feliz.

La mandíbula del avellana tiembla, mirándolo con mayor fijeza. Incluso sus párpados revolotean y sus dedos tiritan alrededor de su muñeca. Lo mira tomar su mano y esparcir minúsculos besos en sus tintados nudillos. Es cuando decide ignorar al nudo en su garganta.

—... ¿Puedo besarte? —susurra—. ¿Por favor?

Frank bien sabe que para besarlo no necesita un permiso, teniendo la oportunidad de besarlo cuando quisiese. Mucho le cuesta asimilar a éste Frank con el Frank que le pedía gemir para él hace una hora, pero no quiere arrebatarle sus buenas intenciones. Así que sólo se limita a asentirle.

El avellana tiembla al momento de acercarse. Propinando un silencioso sollozo, con cuidado posa su mano en su mejilla y vacila sobre sus labios antes de presionarse tenuemente contra ellos.

Lo besa con temor, a pesar de que lo ha besado tantas veces que pudo llegar a desgastarse. Lo besa con delicadeza, como si sus labios fuesen a quebrarse en cualquier momento, aun sabiendo que no sería posible. Lo besa con furor, creyendo que si no cierra sus ojos con fuerza, él desaparecería. Lo besa con pasión, y dulzura. Toda la dulzura que le debió, toda la dulzura que le faltó. Toda la dulzura que no le entregó cuando pudo y de la cual se arrepiente contundentemente.

Lo besa con tristeza, vigor y fibra que no le ofreció cuando tuvo que hacerlo. Se entrega en un simple beso, que deja ser simple cuando abre sus ojos y son los de él con los que se topa.

Deja sus labios rozar con los suyos para regalarle una significativa mirada. Lo besa superficialmente y junta su frente con la de él. Cierra sus ojos.

— ¿Qué tan rápido sonaría el decirte "te amo"?

Las manos del blanquecino van a tomar su rostro. Y a pesar de que esperaba una mirada de total estupor, ésta no está más que llena de ternura para brindarle.

—Bastante rápido —le sonríe—. ¿Te sientes de esa manera?

—Sí. Pero sé que tú no —da una risa nasal, negando con su cabeza. Gerard titubea.

—Quizás no... Pero podría aprender, Frankie.

El tatuado niega.

—Tú no aprendes a amar, Gee. Debes sentirlo. Aquí —la yema de su dedo roza con su pecho—, con mucha fuerza. Pero está bien. Te amo, de todas formas.

Es la mirada del blanquecino la que se torna cristalina esta vez. Sus manos temblorosas acarician el rostro del avellana y jadea, parpadeando repetidamente.

—Te conozco... —murmura. El pecho de Frank da un vuelco— Te conozco.

Como si su piel quemara, las manos tintadas se alejan de su rostro y su torso, estremeciéndose con sumo nerviosismo. Baja de su regazo para acostarse a su lado, pero cuando intenta cubrir su rostro con las mantas, las manos contrarias se lo impiden.

» ¿De dónde? —susurra temblorosamente— ¿De dónde te conozco, Frank? ¿Cómo-? ¿Cómo?

Silenciosamente el avellana solloza. Toma su almohada, abrazándola y escondiendo mitad de su rostro en ella, de manera que sólo puede verlo con su ojo izquierdo. Y desearía, por primera vez; no verlo del todo.

» ¿Cuánto, Frank? —pregunta luego— ¿Cuánto me conoces?

Y cree que esa es una pregunta a la cual puede responder fácilmente.

—Lo suficiente como para decirte que te amo.


	13. 12

*Ocho meses después.*

 

 

Su sonrisa abarca mitad de su rostro, dejando su guitarra caer a un lado cuando James tira de su brazo para llevarlo al centro. Su amigo posee la misma sonrisa y tras entrelazar su mano con la de él, alzan los brazos para luego inclinarse en una reverencia. Ciertamente no es algo que se hace cuando terminas de dar un concierto de rock, pero lo han hablado antes, y sin dudas siempre ha sido algo que han querido hacer. Ve a la multitud enloquecer frente a él, intentando llegar al pequeño escenario que han logrado situar en el patio de la casa de Ray, que sin pensarlo aceptó cuando Pencey Prep le propuso presentarse en su espacio. Observa los restos de su guitarra antes de entregárselos a Neil para que los lleve a su van. Pansy no dejaría de ser su guitarra favorita, por más que ahora estuviese en dos partes.

Recibe con la misma sonrisa las felicitaciones de varios compañeros de clases, personas que nunca había visto pero que lucen agradables, Bob que se le lanza encima para decirle lo genial que estuvo, y más y más personas que llegan a él lanzándole piropos. Pero a la única persona que él quiere, no la consigue por ninguna parte.

Logrando salir de la multitud, llega a la van en donde guardan todos sus instrumentos. Perdió a Bob de vista hace un buen rato, el concierto acabó pero la fiesta continúa, no privaría a su amigo de la diversión para ir a meterlo en sus cuestiones amorosas. Sentándose en el asiento copiloto sube los pies a la guantera y marca el número de teléfono de Gerard, sin siquiera pensar en que sería más fácil buscarlo por los contactos. Después de repicar cuatro veces, cae al buzón de mensajes en donde sólo se escucha la voz de su novio.

Si de algo está seguro, es de lo mucho que adora escuchar su voz, pero si continúa escuchando las mismas diez palabras a través de un parlante, su cabeza estallaría en lecho de locura. Han sido dos semanas. Dos míseras semanas en las que no lo ha visto, en las que no ha podido hablar con él. Las vacaciones de verano comenzaron un par de días antes de que Gerard desapareciera, y no es como si no hubiese pensado en acercarse a la casa Way, pero Donald lo conoce, y sabe que entre Gerard y él existe algo. Quizás porque los ha visto, o quizás porque Gerard se lo gritó sin remordimiento. Quiso golpearlo cuando le contó porque, ahora tendrían que esconderse de su padre por el tiempo que estuviesen juntos. Sin embargo, Gerard dice que no le teme. Probablemente no lo ha vuelto a tocar desde aquella vez que entró a su habitación a revisar sus cosas, pero quién sabe si en esas semanas que no ha sabido sobre él su padre tiene algo que ver.

Gerard no se iría sin decirle nada, ¿cierto? Si tuviese planeado escaparse, quiere creer que le diría para irse junto a él, o que al menos tendría el tupé de enfrentarlo y decírselo. Pero Gerard no ha hecho nada de eso, y ahora más que nunca su mente lo está carcomiendo con cada una de las posibilidades de lo que su novio pueda estar pasando.

Gruñe colgando la sexta llamada, él no contestaría. Necesita hacer algo, y para eso tiene que pensar rápido. Baja de la van guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo. Ubicar a sus compañeros de bandas no es difícil, Shaun es quien tiene las llaves de la camioneta y él se ve desesperado por salir de ahí. Debe insistirle en que es una emergencia y necesita irse, entonces él se ofrece a llevarlo porque, además de ser menor de edad, claramente nunca ha recibido clases de manejo.

— ¡Frank! —por instinto gira hacia donde proviene la voz, y cuando ve a un delgado chico de anteojos abrirse paso entre las personas para llegar a él, parece encontrar su salvación.

— ¡Mikey! Oh, joder —no evita darle un abrazo. A él tiene más tiempo sin verlo que a Gerard, el menor responde al apretón. Lo toma de los hombros—. ¡Tu hermano! ¡¿En dónde está tu hermano?!

— ¡En casa, Donald lo tiene bajo llave en su habitación! —exclama por encima de la fuerte música. Lo toma de la muñeca para llevarlo hacia la camioneta, con una seña le dice a Shaun que los siga y el mayor va atrás de ellos.

— ¿Por qué Donald lo encerró? —pregunta una vez están lo suficientemente apartados. Su cuñado suspira.

—Realmente no sé lo que pasó. Donna me dijo que no interviniera si no quería que también me encerrara a mí. Gerard sólo llegó una noche, se lo llevó a la cocina y me dijo que subiera a mi cuarto. Los escuché gritar pero no entendí nada, y ahora tengo que hablar con mi hermano a través de una maldita puerta, Frank.

— ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?! Esto lo tiene que saber la policía, Mikey.

— ¡No! ¡No te dije porque Gerard no quería que te dijera, pero necesitaba decírtelo! Frank, no hagas alguna idiotez, no sabemos de qué Donald puede ser capaz, mantente alejado-

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me mantenga alejado?! ¡Es Gerard, Mikey, y esto no puede seguir así!

—No le digas a la policía —le detiene el menor tirando de su brazo al verlo hacer el ademán de subir a la camioneta. El tatuado lo observa. Su cuñado luce aterrado, y a pesar de que es de noche y no hay faros cerca para verlo con claridad, puede notar lo pálido que está. Es característico de los hermanos Way poseer cierta palidez natural, pero su rostro perpleja temor, y no puede ignorarlo.

A su pesar, baja los hombros.

—Voy... Iré a tu casa, Mike. Entraré por la ventana o algo.

—Frank-

—Necesito verlo —dice severamente. Los hombros del de anteojos también bajan y presionando sus labios sacude la cabeza.

—Es tarde, Donald debe estar durmiendo, pero Donna fue la que me dejó venir para acá. Ten cuidado, Frank, al primer ruido que escuches, fuera de ahí, vete, mientras menos ruido hagas, mucho mejor. Hay una- ¡No! ¡Espera! Donald también cerró la ventana con llave.

—Sé forzar cerraduras.

— ¡Entonces voy contigo!

Y a penas se ha movido cuando el delgado chico está abriendo la puerta deslizante y acomodándose como puede en la parte trasera. Él sube después en el asiento del copiloto y le da la dirección a Shaun. En el camino va explicándole a su cuñado lo que necesitará para abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, y por la basura en el suelo de la camioneta encuentra un servible alambre que le ayudará con la cerradura de la ventana. Shaun estaciona frente a su casa y tras despedirse bajan de ahí para comenzar a caminar carretera abajo.

A este paso, a él tampoco le importa lo que Donald tenga para hacer, o para decir. No tiene de miedo de ir con los oficiales, hacer justicia por la vida de Gerard, y también por la suya si llega a hacer falta. No lo puede tener encerrado cuanto tiempo a él le cante el culo, haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para estar juntos. Sin embargo, sus nervios aumentan cuando la fachada de la casa Way se posa imponente frente a ellos y Mikey corre a abrir la puerta con precisión. Le hace creer que el menor tiene experiencia, de lo contrario su discreción estaría acompañada de movimientos torpes. Con señas le dice que espere escondido al inicio de las escaleras mientras él va a la cocina en busca del cuchillo, lo ve desaparecer por una de las puertas al fondo. Pronto regresa y lo guía escaleras arriba.

Desea que Gerard esté dormido, o con los auriculares puestos y la música a todo el volumen. Algo que lo hiciera no decir nada mientras él abriese la puerta. Mikey hace el favor de vigilar las puertas alrededor, aunque no tendría dónde esconderse si uno de sus padres sale, después de todo. Más valía que esto funcionase, y que fuese lo más rápido posible. Introduce el delgado filo del cuchillo en la cerradura, intentando con movimientos fallidos el hacer el seguro hacia un lado. Cuando parece lograrlo toma el pomo con fuerza, empujando hacia arriba para que el engranaje no rechine. Intenta remover el cuchillo sin que la cerradura haga algún sonido, y la puerta está abierta.

Suspira dándole una mirada a Mikey que le sonríe antes de tomar el cuchillo, y al adentrarse con suma rapidez a la habitación, lo primero que ve es a un Gerard con su entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos muy abiertos, observando a la puerta desde el borde de la cama. Parece dar un respingón cuando lo ve a él, eso lo detiene.

—Pudo haber sido un jodido asesino serial, ¿y tú sólo te quedaste mirando a la puerta? —masculla a extensos segundos de silencio. Gerard alza su índice.

—Estoy cagado de miedo, por favor, sin presión.

Está por correr hacia él cuando su cuñado se adelanta a abrazar a su hermano. El menor encontró la manera de mantener la puerta entreabierta. Seriamente, Mikey le parece alguien astuto. Le servirá en un futuro.

—Estaré afuera, y si van a salir, avisen, hijos de puta —vocifera el menor antes de salir. El tatuado lo sigue con la mirada hasta sentir los brazos de Gerard rodearlo, entonces la desesperación que sentía cuando no contestaba sus llamadas regresa a él.

— ¿Estás loco? —el pelinegro lo besa— ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Tienes idea de lo que Donald te puede hacer?

— ¡Tú dices que no le tienes miedo! —lo besa de regreso.

—No tengo miedo de lo que me haga a mí, maldición, pero si te lastima a ti no podría perdonármelo nunca.

Sus brazos rodean el cuello del mayor regalándole otro de sus besos necesitados. Joder, lo había extrañado tanto.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Mikey que no me dijera? Iba a saber de todas formas, Gerard.

—Porque sabía que querrías hacer algo y... ¿Forzaste la cerradura?

—Después te enseño —lo besa—. Ahora salgamos de aquí.

—Si salgo tengo que volver, Frankie. Donald no es idiota.

El avellana carraspea.

—Es casi la una de la mañana, Gerard, y si nos quedamos aquí terminaremos teniendo sexo y será peor, vayamos al parque.

El ojiverde arquea una deja.

— ¿A tener sexo?

Frank rueda los ojos.

—A hablar de por qué estás encerrado desde que comenzaron las vacaciones.

—Ah. Me había ilusionado.

—Imbécil —su mano da contra la cabeza del pelinegro que ríe antes de tomar ésta y dejar un beso en su mejilla. Frank sonríe.

Mientras él va a intentar a abrir la ventana con el alambre en su bolsillo, Gerard le avisa a Mikey lo que harán. Mikey se quedaría en la habitación en caso de que Donald requiera de algo. La puerta vuelve a cerrarse y no duda en que el menor podrá abrirla de nuevo sin problemas. Se venera a sí mismo cuando la ventana está abierta y ambos logran bajar, comienzan con su rápida caminata al parque. Gerard mira paranoico hacia todos lados en caso de rostros conocidos. Le hace pensar en hacer lo mismo, aun así llegan al parque con rapidez y se adentran al bonito carrusel. Lo ve subirse a uno de los caballos con agilidad, él se recuesta de otro con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ponerles nombres a todos? —sonríe el ojiverde, acariciando la cabeza plástica del animal.

—Gerard, lo que tu padre hace está mal.

—He pensando bastantes nombres, ¿sabes? Por ejemplo, éste sería Lázuli, o Silvestre. Espera, ¿es macho o hembra?

—Gerard, es en serio. No estoy para tus juegos.

—Del que estás recostado puede ser Zafiro, o Ginebra —hace una mueca antes de soltar una risita—. O Rosamonte, como la yerba mate.

—Gerard, si-

— ¡O podemos romper los estereotipos y llamar a uno Lucifer y a otro Firulais!

— ¡Me voy!

— ¡No! —baja del caballo, tirando del brazo del tatuado para rodear su cintura desde su espalda e impedir que ponga un pie fuera del carrusel— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Frank desiste acariciando sus brazos y sintiendo su mejilla posarse en su hombro. Algo común en su relación, es Gerard queriendo evitar su preocupación la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el mayor aun no comprende que él siempre se preocuparía, así fuese en lo más mínimo, y que eso sería porque lo quiere lo suficiente como para no querer que nada le suceda. Su vida es tranquila en comparación a la de Gerard, pero ha cambiado desde que comenzaron a salir ocho meses atrás. Se acompañan a donde alguno quiere porque se sienten cómodos haciéndose compañía, estuvo junto a él cuando Linda descubrió que ambos tienen relaciones sexuales en la habitación del menor, soportó la extensa conversación de la mujer sobre la protección y el cuidado que deben tener, y besó su mejilla cuando ella dijo que aceptaba el que estuviesen juntos. Sostuvo su mano con fuerza cuando obtuvo sus primeros tatuajes, y no porque él estuviese asustado, sino porque Gerard odia las agujas y a penas si vio ésta tocar su piel apartó la vista, pero se quedó siempre con él. El ojiverde va siempre que puede a sus ensayos con la banda, mientras que él ahora tiene visiones de sobre qué podría ser algo que Gerard dibujaría, y cuando lo encontraba, lo llevaba hacia ese lugar para mostrarle lo que tiene en mente.

Todo va simultaneamente perfecto; cuando Donald Way no interviene en ello.

Logra zafarse del agarre del pelinegro para regresar de brazos cruzados a recostarse contra el caballo. Gerard suspira, siguiendo sus pasos. Posa sus manos en la estructura de plástico encarando al avellana. La diferencia de estatura no le impide hacer que lo mire a los ojos, y sonríe antes de plantar un suave beso sobre su comisura izquierda, a un lado de su piercing. Su imagen cambió, dejó su cabello crecer luego de un gran corte y abandonó el maquillaje, ahora puede ver sus ojos sin molestas sombras rodeándolos. Cada día le parece aun más perfecto que el anterior, y para el avellana no es distinto.

—Yo no sé de qué puede ser capaz tu padre —dice Frank—, pero no quiero perderte por su culpa.

—No me vas a perder. No tienes porqué pensar de esa manera. En un par de años seré mayor de edad, y él no podrá decirme nada, Frankie.

—Gerard, si te golpeó cuando supo que eres gay, no-

—Lo del golpe pasó hace mucho, Frank, y no ha vuelto a atacarme.

— ¿Y cómo es que terminaste encerrado en tu habitación por casi dos semanas?

Gerard cierra los ojos apoyando su frente contra la de él. Su fuerte no es esconderle cosas a Frank, porque sabe que de comentárselo él lo comprendería y estaría ahí con él y para él. Así que suspira antes de besar su frente.

— ¿Recuerdas que llegamos a tu casa de la casa de Ray el último viernes de clases? —Frank asiente— Me quedé contigo, aun cuando me habían dicho que tenía que regresar a casa a cierta hora, pero me fui en la madrugada.

—No —jadea incrédulamente el tatuado, llevando sus manos a cubrir su rostro—. No, no, no. Mierda, estábamos borrachos, Gerard.

—Y no obstante a eso, Donald se dio cuenta de mi "olor a sexo" —hace comillas con sus dedos—. No pensé dos veces en gritarle que había estado contigo, entre otras cosas que causaron mi castigo por los próximos dos meses.

— ¿Cómo qué, Gerard? ¿Qué mierda le dijiste a tu padre?

Espera paciente a que la mueca del ojiverde desaparezca, pero sólo lo ve intensificarla y comenzar a despeinar su cabello. Y esa es una de las cosas que hace cuando está nervioso.

—... Algo sobre... ¿Yo siendo el pasivo?

El avellana suelta un chillido similar a un llanto dejando su frente caer en el hombro del mayor, Gerard no duda en rodearlo con sus brazos, comenzando a esparcir tenues besos al costado su cabeza.

—Es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa, maldición. Mi culpa.

—Eh, eh, no. Si vamos a culpar a alguien, debe ser a mí, Frank. Yo desobedecí a las ordenes de mi padre, tú no tienes nada que ver —sus palabras no parecen ser suficientes, porque el menor vuelve a chillar. Le hace rezongar y abrazarlo con más fuerza—. Ni siquiera me dijiste cómo estuvo tu concierto de hoy.

Frank bufa.

—Excelente cuando estaba en el escenario, de la mierda cuando bajé y no te vi —con su rostro metido en el cuello del ojiverde, su voz suena amortiguada, pero Gerard sonríe acariciando su espalda—. ¡¿Y cuál es el jodido problema con ser el pasivo?! ¡Ni que yo se la metiera a él!

—Eh —risotea agudamente, Frank respinga.

— ¡No! Es más, ¿sabes qué? De ahora en adelante, yo seré el pasivo.

—No, ¿qué? ¡No!

— ¡Sí! Donald se puede meter sus palabras por donde menos le quepa, ésta mierda acaba de ponerse seria.

—Frank, eso duele. La penetración, sí, eso, te duele.

— ¿Y qué? Tú te acostumbraste, yo también puedo hacerlo. Si lo que él quiere es que seas "masculino", entonces lo serás. Pero no dejaremos de tener sexo sólo porque él lo decida así, ¿tienes alguna-?

Las manos del pelinegro se amoldan al cuello del avellana, llevando sus labios a probar los contrarios. Frank toma sus muñecas, deslizándose por sus brazos hasta encontrar su cuello y más allá enredar sus dedos en su cabello. El contacto de sus lenguas perdura por largos segundos hasta convertirse en diversos besos superficiales que hace a ambos sonreír y reír encima de los labios del otro. Juntan sus frentes, rozando sus narices a intervalos.

—Te amo.

El tatuado separa su frente de la del pelinegro por instinto, luciendo estupefacto ante sus palabras. Le ha escuchado decírselas un par de veces antes, involuntariamente. En murmureos que escapaban cuando ingería mucho licor, o cuando el sueño estaba por vencerlo. Ambos lo ignoraban porque, ¿qué pueden saber ellos sobre amar una persona? Sólo puede recolectar fragmentos de lo que alguna vez logró escuchar significaba el amor. Amar a alguien, poder asegurarse de ello.

Amar a una persona es querer que esté bien, a pesar de que tú no lo estés del todo. Es preocuparse por su bienestar, su salud, evitar que algo malo le suceda mientras esté a tu alcance. Es apoyarla en sus decisiones, decirle si está mal cuando realmente lo está, abrazarla cuando esté bien y celebrar junto a ella sus logros, estar ahí en sus fallas también, alentarlo a ser mejor. Amar a una persona es querer protegerla, sentirse feliz cuando esté feliz, besar su frente cuando esté triste y ofrecerle una parte de ti cuando más lo necesite.

Y es justo lo que siente por Gerard.

— ¿Qué? —atina a jadear en una risa, sintiendo los vellos de su espalda y brazos erizarse. Lo hace reír a él también. Ladea su cabeza, luciendo apenado por admitir aquello.

—He querido... decírtelo desde hace mucho, pero ahora no pude resistirlo. Y está... bien si no te sientes cómodo con eso. Quizás tú no me amas, porque debes sentirlo, el amar no es algo que se aprenda. Debes sentirlo en tu corazón para poder estar seguro, y lo comprendo. No me quita que deje de amarte, pero-

—También te amo. Mucho. Mucho.

—... ¿D-de verdad? —susurra, jadeando pequeñas risas. A ojos del avellana, ni la más hermosa escultura podría comparársele. No de ahora en adelante.

—De verdad —le asiente—. Es más, te habías tardado, idiota.

Tras una risotada el mayor sella el encuentro con un beso que es recibido de inmediato por el tatuado. Sus brazos van a rodear el cuello del pelinegro, teniendo que alzarse de puntillas cuando él se endereza. De todos modos sus brazos alrededor de su cintura le ayudan.

»Así que... —separándose de él, el menor apunta hacia al caballo frente a ellos y luego al que está atrás— ¿Lucifer y Firulais, eh?

Gerard vuelve a reír, asintiendo antes de unir sus labios nuevamente. Al final de todo, Frank sólo sabe una cosa; y es que Donald jamás podría con algo como eso, no podría con ellos ni con sus sentimientos. Están comenzando a atravesar barreras que Donald no alcanzaría, ni en un millón de años.


	14. 13

*Un año y dos semanas después.*

 

Frank suelta un suspiro, intentando moverse lo menos posible sobre el pupitre. Sus manos están sudando, y mierda, ¿cuánto falta para que suene el jodido timbre y el pedófilo de matemática los deje salir de una buena vez? Sus codos se apoyan de la tabla de madera, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Su rostro también está cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y el lápiz se resbala entre sus dedos. Desiste, después pediría la clase a uno de sus compañeros, de todos modos está jodido para ese parcial. La matemática no es lo suyo. Intenta respirar para calmarse, pero cada leve movimiento que realiza es una pequeña descarga que hace a todo su cuerpo estremecerse y jadear involuntariamente.

Esconde su rostro entre manos por un largo rato.

— ¡Iero! —da un respingón ante la voz del profesor, retirando sus manos del rostro—. Al pizarrón.

Su ansiedad se dispara al techo junto a su ritmo cardíaco. Si dice que no, será nota que le costará. Le jode ser tan buen estudiante. ¿Por qué no puede ser como Gerard, o Bob? Incluso James. Ellos a duras penas se esfuerzan por hacer de sus estudios algo honorable cuando él debe apuñalarse la cabeza para no ser de los peores en la clase. Uno de sus mayores miedos es pasar al pizarrón, no tiene ni la menor idea de qué es lo que el viejo ha estado explicando en la última hora. Sin embargo, es de los mejores promedios de su clase, una bendita nota de matemática es un chiste en este momento. A penas escribe un par de números en la pizarra cuando se gira al señor en el escritorio.

—Profesor, no estoy sintiéndome bien. ¿Puedo ir al baño?

— ¿No necesita que llame a su representante? ¿O prefiere ir a la enfermería?

— ¡No! Sólo al baño, por favor.

El viejo con una ceja arqueada le extiende un pase de plástico que casi le arrebata de las manos, y de la misma manera sale de ahí. Descarta el correr, poner un pie delante del otro le resulta martirizador, simplemente ya no es algo que pueda tolerar. El recorrido del salón de clases hasta su casillero se le hace eterno, sus manos tantean el interior de éste buscando con exasperación su celular. Agradece que Gerard conteste de inmediato.

— ¿En dónde estás? —pregunta sin dejarle el chance de hablar. Le oye balbucear.

—En Educación Física todavía. ¿Pasó algo?

— ¡Sí, joder! Gerard, ya no lo soporto más, debes apurarte.

— ¡¿Qué?! N-no, ¡espera! ¿En dónde estás?

— ¡En mi casillero! Me le escapé a Carl de matemática —rechista entre dientes sujetando el celular entre su hombro y oreja. Comienza a acomodar su ropa dentro de su mochila—. Mierda, si no vienes ahora juro que no vuelvo hablarte hasta que termine el año, Arthur.

Gerard balbucea nuevamente, y ésta vez puede sentir su nerviosismo atravesar el parlante. Mira hacia los lados asegurándose de que ningún maestro esté a su alrededor, lo que le parece extraño siendo que el mismo director se pasea los pasillos cual buitre en cementerio y ahora que puede verlo, ni un alma se asoma entre los casilleros. Le alivia de gran forma. Sería el colmo que alguien presenciase su impaciencia por algo que no llegó a imaginar que sería capaz. Pero viniendo de su relación con Gerard el último año, absolutamente todo ha pasado a ser posible. No es algo que le mortifique, nada que provenga de Gerard puede mortificarle, pero hay ciertos límites que por razonamiento existen en todas las relaciones, y justo ahora son los mismos límites que ellos están por cruzar.

—Espérame en la duchas —logra entenderle por encima de su voz agitada, al aparecer corre—. Y por favor, sé paciente.

— ¡Paciente tu culo! —gruñe cerrando el casillero, sin importarle que el estruendo resuene por el inmenso pasillo, cuelga la mochila de su hombro y retoma su celular. Comienza a caminar en dirección a las duchas— ¡El mío ya no lo soporta!

Cierra dramáticamente la tapa de su teléfono antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo. Cada paso es infernal, cada movimiento que realiza es una verdadera tortura. ¡¿Por qué aceptó ser parte de las locuras de Gerard, en primer lugar?! ¡¿Tanto lo ama?! Al principio le pareció una idea estupenda porque, vamos, Gerard está en su último año de secundaria a unas cuantas semanas de graduarse, ¿y quién sabe adónde se irá luego para asistir a la Universidad? Él se quedaría un año absolutamente solo en ese lugar, con personas que le desagradan a excepción de sus amigos y quizás en ese lapso de tiempo Gerard lo olvidaría porque conocería a chicos mayores y mucho más maduros que él, quizás se enamoraría y terminaría con él por miedo y... El punto es, ¿por qué no concederle su deseo? Sería la primera y última vez que harían algo como eso, querían pasar a la historia como los únicos valientes del instituto Grensmore en realizar sus fantasías e inspirar a otras personas a hacerlo y que fallaran, porque sería imposible.

Quiere hacer eso por Gerard.

Han preparado todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle: llegarían temprano al instituto, buscarían la manera de adentrarse a los baños en donde se introduciría un plug anal por las primeras dos horas de clase, entonces el timbre sonaría, él le mentiría a Bob para escaparse de la hora de almuerzo, correría a las duchas en donde no suele haber nadie a esa hora y tendrían una de las mejores sesiones de sexo indebido bajo la corriente de agua en uno de los estrechos cubículos que ahí hay. Claro y sencillo.

Sin embargo, las cosas parecieron tomar un camino distinto. La primera hora pudo tolerarla, bajo gemidos disimulados y escondiendo su erección con su chaqueta. Si no se movía lo suficiente, las punzadas no serían tan fuertes y se ahorraría la vergüenza al llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Fue cuando empezó la segunda hora que comenzó a cuestionarse el si podía tolerarlo realmente. Debía actuar con naturalidad y era difícil hacerlo con un objeto de tamaño considerable dilatando su entrada para darle mayor satisfacción a su novio.

Ya ha hecho suficiente por ese día, llegó el turno de que Gerard tuviese algo de piedad por él.

Se adelantaron por una media hora a la hora acordada, él escapó de clases e hizo que el pelinegro hiciera lo mismo. Puede ver a Gerard llegando desde el otro lado del pasillo, no sabe si sentir alivio o cabreo, probablemente un poco de ambos. Nota cómo desde los labios del ojiverde se escabulle una sonrisa que señala disculpas. Es cuando se percata de que su expresión proyecta más cabreo que alivio, y no piensa cambiarla. Se adentra primero al baño, atrás le sigue él. Vigila que nadie esté alrededor mientras Gerard se ocupa de cerrar la puerta. Es una ventaja saber qué hacer antes de proseguir. Al principio le pareció algo demente el que Gerard quisiera ponerlos en tal posición de riesgo, pero le vendió tan bien su barbaridad que pronto quiso aclarar cada pequeña duda que cruzaba su mente. Él no tardó en darle con precisión detalle por detalle y en una noche tenían un magnífico plan infalible que gracias a él casi se va a la mierda.

Deja su mochila en una de las bancas del centro antes de girarse a un sudoroso Gerard. No intercambian más que miradas. El tatuado procede a sacar cosas de su mochila —incluyendo un necesario condón—, viendo al pelinegro buscar toallas. Pronto todo parece estar listo.

—No sé por cuánto tiempo esto esté realmente vacío, así que si deseas apurarte es un gran momento para hacerlo —ladea el pelinegro comenzando a quitarse su camisa deportiva. Sin vacilar él comienza por su calzado, su rostro se siente caliente y aun sudoroso junto a su pulso acelerado por la adrenalina que esto le crea.

Él no es este tipo de persona, él no tiene sexo en las duchas del instituto, tentando a su carrera académica a irse por el caño en unos cuantos minutos en caso de que todo fallara. Desvanece todo pensamiento negativo. Todo iría bien. Ellos follarían a gusto en las duchas, saldrían con total disimulo de ahí, nadie sospecharía, y pronto sería un recuerdo del que ambos se reirían cuando el instituto hablase de ello y nadie pudiese hacer nada porque Gerard estaría graduado, y en su lugar, por graduarse.

— ¿Me repites nuevamente por qué no le dijimos nada a Bob o a Ray? —articula sacando su camisa. Gerard suspira.

—Porque por más que queramos a nuestros amigos, sabemos lo chismosos que son y por ahora no nos conviene el que medio instituto sepa sobre esto.

Él asiente, nada más. Jadea exasperadamente un par de veces, el desasosiego no lo abandonaría. Gerard se percata aprisa de ello, observa su labio temblar y a sus manos también. Nunca vio a alguien tan nervioso al realizar una travesura. Sus manos van a tomar su rostro, está sumamente sonrosado y caliente. La culpabilidad se apodera de él. De todos modos, no le impide besar sus labios.

—Calma, por favor —susurra sobre su boca—. Calma.

Ciertamente, su suave voz logra tranquilizarlo. Baja sus hombros y se permite disfrutar del grandioso beso que su novio le otorga. Las manos del avellana se resbalan por su espalda hasta sentir el elástico del pantalón de chándal y lleva sus dedos a perderse en el trasero del ojiverde, atrayéndolo a él para hacerle sentir su bulto. Gerard ríe en medio del beso, dirigiendo sus manos a desabotonar con ansias el pantalón del tatuado. Frank se asegura de tomar el condón antes de encaminarse a una de las duchas siendo seguido por el pelinegro cuando están completamente desnudos. Ya no soportaría el objeto en su trasero haciéndole presión con cada simple movimiento.

—Gee —gime apegando sus manos de la pared contigua a la puerta—. Ya, por favor. Sácalo, ya.

Siente a su novio llegar por su espalda, comenzando a besar su cuello. No duda en gemir de nuevo. Gerard gira el grifo lentamente, dejando el agua correr entre ellos. Vacilante se dirige al miembro del tatuado, paseando la otra mano por su abdomen con parsimonia. Frank muerde su labio cerrando los ojos, la impaciencia le carcome. El plug dejaría un gran vacío que necesitaría ser llenado por Gerard lo antes posible, y el pelinegro está dispuesto a todo.

—Lo haré, sólo respira —susurra en su oído, el avellana le asiente. Gerard separa sus piernas lo necesario, acariciando a medida que se va haciendo espacio entre sus nalgas.

Antes de comenzar a ejecutar su plan, estuvo practicando un par de veces con el plug estando en casa. Las primeras veces el dolor era insoportable, Gerard intentaba saciar algo de eso pero poca era la ayuda que le brindaba. Debía acostumbrarse o sólo no podría satisfacer al ojiverde. Gerard no lo obligaba, no lo harían si así él lo quería, pero entonces pasó a ser una clase de meta para él. Las embestidas de su novio daban de ofrecer a su imaginación cuando poco a poco se iba a acostumbrando al objeto. Pronto era un constante orgasmo que a duras penas podía ocultar y tenía que escapar de la vista de su madre. Suerte que convenció a Gerard de removerle las baterías y le arrebató el control que enviaba las vibraciones al aparato, porque conociendo a su novio, éste disfrutaría de hacerlo sufrir en cualquier momento.

El tatuado cierra los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo a Gerard comenzar a remover el objeto, y reprime un sonoro gemido cuando éste está completamente afuera. Muerde el dorso de su mano hasta dejarla marcada y el ojiverde acaricia su entrada con sus dedos, apaciguando algo de su dolor. Le pregunta si está listo y sólo basta con asentirle para darse la vuelta y verlo colocarse el condón lejos de la corriente de agua. Regresa a él fundiéndose en otro beso y el mayor hace a sus piernas rodearle la cintura. Fácilmente alinea su pene a su entrada, y la lengua del pelinegro ahoga otro gran gemido al tenerlo dentro. En quince minutos o menos debían salir de ahí, por lo que Gerard aumenta su velocidad con enloquecedora exquisitez. Frank lo besa, haciendo a un lado con sus dedos los mechones de cabello mojados que cubren su rostro. Con una mano al ojiverde le es suficiente para también remover mechones rebeldes de su frente y besar su mejilla. Logra sonreír antes de abrir su boca y echar su cabeza hacia atrás, mascullando una maldición que hace al mayor sonreír. Esconde su rostro en su cuello y las uñas del tatuado van a incrustrarse en su omóplato cuando su lengua comienza a hacer maravilla con sus dientes en esa área.

Es como tocar el jodido cielo con la yema de los dedos. Le es difícil creer que lograron llegar tan lejos. Está cumpliendo la fantasía de Gerard y, ¿por qué no admitirlo? La de él también. Jamás habría tenido las agallas de no ser por él. Está viviendo, y es gracias a él. Gerard le da vida, en todo sentido. No sólo le basta con hacerlo sentir feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, sino que ahora también lo hace sentir vivo.

 

"Y de pronto, no eran sus ojos verdes, o su perfecta sonrisa, o sus hermosos labios, o la manera en la que decía "te amo". 

Era la manera en la que me miraba, la manera en la que me sonreía, la manera en la que me besaba, y luego, con sus ojos cerrados, susurraba: "te amo". Incluso si eran las siete de la mañana y yo estaba intentado despertarlo, gritaba trayéndome de vuelta a él que quería quedarse otros cinco minutos más.

Y maldición.

Lo amo."

 

Pero por supuesto, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y cuando cree estar en la cima, en las paredes del baño resuenan gritos que los hacen sobresaltar a ambos, deteniendo sus movimientos toscamente.

— ¡Eh! ¡Malditos degenerados! ¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Ahora!

Es la voz del conserje, un tipo viejo que lleva años trabajando en el instituto y que, notablemente, repudia a todo ser que respire. Sobre todo si tienen etiquetas como "homosexuales".

Alarmados separan sus cuerpos, e intercambian miradas por el instante antes de salir.

Están jodidos.

*

— ¡Señor Cranshaw, señor Cranshaw! —interrumpe el director McKagan— ¡Por favor, cálmese!

Pero Cranshaw hace todo lo contrario, y Frank no puede hacer más que encogerse de brazos cruzados en la silla frente al escritorio del director. Gerard está a su lado con la vista rebotando desde el director y el viejo homofóbico que los delató, hasta su madre parada a un lado de su suegra con el cabreo desbordándose de su rostro. Y sólo comenzaba.

»Le pediré el favor de retirarse, señor Cranshaw —McKagan lo guía hasta la puerta, queriendo deshacerse de él. Gerard no sabe si estar agradecido o levantarse de su asiento a gritarle cuanta atrosidad se le cruzara para escupírsela al jodido conserje. Viendo a Frank hacerse más chico a su lado le hace retenerse. Ya la ha cagado lo suficiente, y es consciente de la vergüenza que puede estar sintiendo su novio. No le sorprendería que luego de esto decidiera acabar con su relación, sería lo más lógico y de por sí lo mejor. Para Frank.

»Bien —suspira McKagan, tomando asiento en su silla una vez el conserje está afuera. Ahora la verdadera presión termina de caer sobre ellos—. Esa fue la versión del señor Cranshaw. Ahora me gustaría saber la versión de ustedes, la cual considero que es aun más importante. ¿Harían el favor?

Gerard suspira girando a ver a Frank sentado en la silla a su lado. A duras penas pudieron calzarse sus ropas nuevamente, sus cabellos siguen goteando y la mandíbula del avellana tiembla ante el frío de la instalación. Lo mira por otro instante, queriendo que suba su mirada a él, pero Frank se niega ascenderla del suelo.

—Director, lamento el comportamiento inadecuado de mi hijo-

—Señora Way, por favor, ya hablaré con usted, ahora necesito que ellos me digan qué tenían en mente al hacer lo que hicieron.

Donna debe cerrar la boca y cruzarse de brazos con la indignación a roce de piel, Linda está más calmada, quizás algo decepcionada, pero siente que ella está igual de preocupada que Frank acerca del tema. Y todo es su culpa, debe hacerlo saber.

—Duff, escucha- —comienza, ladeando la cabeza y llevando su mano a tocar el escritorio frente a él.

—Director McKagan —Frank le hace callar abruptamente tras corregirlo, lo mira aun con sus hombros escondidos y su mirada clavada en un punto vacío, como queriendo ser tragado por la tierra ahí mismo.

—Director McKagan —rectifica en un suspiro—, si va a haber consecuencias fuera de esto, quiero que sepa que todo esto fue mi idea, Frank sólo... me acompañó. Yo estoy a tres semanas de graduarme, y quería hacer una... travesura, una rebeldía, como mierda quiera llamarle, antes de irme de aquí, y Frank quiso cumplir mi deseo, por así decirlo. Él... todo es mi culpa. Yo sabía qué tan importante es su educación para él y yo lo arruiné, lo arrastré hasta acá. No le crea ni una sola palabra a Cranshaw, él sólo vio lo que vio e inventó mucha mierda para querer hundirnos. Le pido-

—Gerard —le detiene el director—, está bien, es suficiente. Quería saber... ¿Entre ustedes existe algún vínculo... sentimental, o algo?

Gerard balbucea, girando a Frank. Él no se mueve, no habla, no lo mira. Frank no hace nada, y eso le inquieta de sobre manera.

—Somos... novios —la última palabra sale de los labios del pelinegro como un susurro, descendiendo apenadamente su mirada y queriendo que se abra un agujero en el suelo que se lo trague a él también. Tuvo que llegar a un extremo para darse cuenta de lo riesgoso de la situación, y tal como siempre, era demasiado tarde como para remediarse. McKagan asiente en una mueca, mira hacia el avellana que aun tiembla en su puesto.

— ¿Frank? —es la primera vez que el tatuado sube su mirada, le duele que no haya sido para verlo a él— ¿Es cierto lo que dice Gerard?

Y Frank no contesta. Frank baja nuevamente su mirada, y entre entrecortados suspiros regresa a encogerse en el asiento. Desde los labios entreabiertos del pelinegro se escapan jadeos que hacen a su pecho escozar y a su piel erizarse. Le dolió. Que Frank no contestara ni negativo ni afirmativo le dolió, porque el silencio le dice más de mil palabras y ahora no retiene el encogerse en su asiento también. Respinga cuando Frank se endereza.

—Director, puedo- necesito- —absorbe por la nariz, limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano—. ¿Me deja salir, por favor? Necesito... Aire... Por favor...

Está hiperventilando incluso. McKagan duda por un instante en el que la señora Iero también parece preocuparse, hasta que el rubio señor le asiente al adolescente y éste agradeciendo por lo bajo, corre fuera de su oficina. Su primer instinto es seguirlo, así que se levanta de su silla e ignora a su madre y a su suegra tanto como al director y corre detrás de él. Los pasillos los encuentra vacíos y revisa todas las entradas, pero no es hasta un pequeño jardín que da hacia las afueras de la instalación que lo halla con su frente recargada del cristal desde la parte de afuera.

Ver a las personas llorar le inquieta también, si tuviese un poder, sería saber cómo calmar a una persona cuando llora. Pero no posee tal poder, y Frank está frente a él, llorando por su culpa. No lo soporta. Lentamente camina hasta estar contra el cristal. Posa sus manos sobre las suyas, y a pesar de que el cristal los separa, conoce tan bien su tacto que casi puede sentir éstas entrelazarse con la suyas. Pega su frente del cristal también, y se permite cerrar los ojos hasta que Frank se percate de él. El avellana le da la espalda al cristal mientras él cruza la puerta, dudoso en tocarlo o en decirle algo. No sería conveniente, pero tampoco es la clase de persona que esconde sus sentimientos, y tratándose de Frank mucho menos.

— ¿Frankie? —busca su mirada, nuevamente lo está evitando—. Frank, por favor, mírame.

—Gerard, déjame solo.

—No, por favor- —intenta tomar su mejilla, el avellana se aparta.

— ¡Dije que me dejaras solo!

—Frankie —la súplica del ojiverde le estremece, su voz tiembla, como si en cualquier momento fuese a estallar en llanto, pero Frank parece adelantársele.

— ¡Mierda, estoy-! —gruñe, restregando su rostro tanta fuerza que enrojece de inmediato, con las lágrimas de coraje humedeciendo su rostro. Gruñe de nuevo— ¡Me siento tan humillado, Gerard! ¡Tan jodida, y patéticamente, humillado! ¡Todo por querer complacer tu maldito capricho!

—Ya sé-

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos puede costar esto? Yo- ¡No te aceptarán en universidades locales! ¡Son faltas, Gerard! ¡Te vas a ir y yo no podré ir contigo! ¡Y tendré que dejar mi banda por éstas vacaciones t-teniendo-!

Su llanto incontrolable le termina ganando, lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro. Lo abraza hasta que se calma. Entonces las manos del mayor buscan sus rostro y sus labios los contrarios, y Gerard cree respirar con alivio cuando el avellana lo besa de vuelta.

—Te amo. Lo siento. Lo siento —susurra sobre sus labios, subiendo luego a besar los párpados cerrados del menor, sin importarle el que pueda mojarse con sus lágrimas—. Lo siento. Te amo tanto. Tanto.

Los brazos del tatuado van a rodear su torso y a esconder su rostro en su cuello. Gerard lo abraza también, consolando todo lo que debe consolar. ¿Cómo es que no pensó que Frank, su novio, la persona que más se preocupa por él después de su hermano menor y su segunda persona favorita en el mundo, no podría soportar algo como esto? Fue tan egoísta. Pensó tanto en sí mismo que no se detuvo a pensar en cómo podría aquella locura arriesgar algo tan importante para Frank. Para él sólo había diversión en sus planes, pero toda la gracia se esfumó al tenerlo llorando de vergüenza en sus brazos. Lo ha humillado, no sólo frente a su madre y a Donna, sino que frente al director McKagan también, y quién sabe si ahora esto se escaparía de sus manos y todos los sabrían. Frank sería la burla del instituto y él no estaría ahí para defenderlo de malos comentarios, personas homofóbicas o las simples miradas de disgusto. Quiere protegerlo tanto que podría darse por vencido en todo lo que es importante para él, sólo por Frank. Y nada más por Frank.

— ¿Fue divertido para ti?

La pregunta del menor le desconcierta. ¿Fue divertido? ¿Luego de sentir cómo sin articular palabra casi lo manda a volar? Jugar con sus sentimientos no es algo que considere divertido, pero no halla qué decir respecto a eso.

Frank suspira.

»No es una pregunta retórica, Gee. Respóndeme. Estando allá dentro, en las duchas, antes de que Cranshaw llegara, tú y yo juntos. ¿Fue bueno para ti? ¿Crees... que logramos nuestro objetivo?

El ojiverde titubea antes de jadear y apoyar sus manos del cristal, inclinándose hacia él.

—Todo lo que venga de ti es bueno para mí, Frank. Todo. ¿Cómo es que todavía puedes... preocuparte por mí cuando tú estás en la misma posición, o hasta peor?

—No me-

— ¡Yo incluso debí saber que había una maldita puerta trasera en ese baño!

—Pero no lo sabías, ¿y sabes qué? Si tú lo disfrutaste y yo lo disfruté, y quizás fallamos pero casi lo logramos, entonces no hay nada más que importe. No escucho lo que las demás personas dicen, Gee, yo escucho lo que mi madre tenga para decirme, o lo que tú tengas para decirme. Así como también escucho lo que diga Bob, que por cierto, quizás me joda por no haberle contado nuestro plan, pero valdrá la pena.

Entre risas absorbe por la nariz, permitiéndole al pelinegro remover otro par de lágrimas que se escurren por sus mejillas. Juntan sus frentes.

»Todo contigo vale la pena, Gee.

Gerard cierra los ojos, sintiendo a sus vellos erizarse bajo los susurros del avellana. Niega con su frente aun apoyada de la suya, risoteando nasalmente antes de acariciar la nariz del menor con la propia.

—No te merezco —se ríe—, no merezco muchas cosas. Y no te merezco a ti.

—Cállate —ríe el tatuado antes de unir sus labios tras acunar su rostro, los brazos del ojiverde no tardan en rodearlo.

Alguien aclara su garganta a sus espaldas, ellos se sobresaltan.

—Lamento interrumpir —McKagan sonríe—, pero el esperarlos es tiempo que podría utilizar en asuntos más importantes y en verdad no quería irme sin hablar con ustedes acerca de esto.

—Ah —Frank balbucea—, ¿escuchó- también nuestra- conversación?

—Lo hice —suspira el señor—, y también quería decirles que, por más que no estoy en contra de su orientación sexual, fue el acto como tal lo que les traerá consecuencias —ambos adolescentes intercambian miradas antes de suspirar y asentir—. Claramente no estuvo bien que hicieran algo que suele ser denigrado por la sociedad en pleno Grensmore, sólo escuchen cómo habló el señor Cranshaw.

A los dos les sorprende el que McKagan suene asqueado por la elección de palabras utilizadas por el conserje exclusivamente para ofenderlos. Forma parte de la humillación a Frank también, así que al verlo descender su mirada nuevamente, Gerard pasa su brazo por su hombro, dando un apretón tras besar el costado de su cabeza. Le hace sentir mejor de inmediato.

— ¿Qué tendremos que hacer? —pregunta frunciendo la nariz. McKagan suspira.

—Servicio comunitario. Frank dos semanas, tú dos y una después de que salgas de vacaciones. Y es absolutamente nada comparado a lo que realmente debería hacer. Agradezcan que soy realmente buena persona con una gran mente abierta y que si estoy en contra de algo, es de las personas realmente ignorantes. Ahora, sus problemas acá están resueltos, les deseo suerte en casa. Vayan a clase, el servicio comienza el lunes.

Y tras dedicarles una sonrisa, el director desaparece para dejarlos a solas nuevamente. Vuelven a suspirar, Frank hace el ademán de caminar hacia el instituto pero Gerard lo detiene tirando de su brazo. No es más que un abrazo lo que necesita, regenerarse del gran susto que pasaron y que probablemente él deberá pasar. Pero ahora Frank está bien, y con eso es suficiente.

—Malditos gays —oye murmurar a Cranshaw atrás de él. Suelta a Frank para girarse, ni McKagan ni su madre están para detenerlo, pero Frank sí, y tira de él cuando quiere lanzarse al viejo.

— ¡Jódase! —es lo que alcanza a gritar antes de que el tipo salga corriendo. Regresa a Frank con una sonrisa en el rostro, volviendo a abrazarlo—. Te amo tanto. Tanto.

Las clases pueden esperar.


	15. 14

*Tres años y tres meses después.*

 

 

Sus pies se deslizan y se enredan por los pasillos, esquiva a las personas que se le cruzan imprudentes y se disculpa repetidas veces con la chica a la que le hace tirar sus libros al suelo. Lo reprenderían por correr en donde no debería, pero es por una buena causa. A la mierda lo que diga el decano. Necesita verlo. Por su cabeza pasan cientos de preguntas que rebotan una sobre otra. No es bueno tratando la ansiedad, y tampoco es rico como para comprar cuanto vaso de café ésta le requiera. Pensó en obtener un empleo, fuera del asunto universitario, pero no quería aventurarse sin tener un comentario de su novio al respecto. Incluso si es en decisiones que bien pueden ser fáciles, prefiere tomarlo en cuenta. Conoce a Frank, sabe que le reprocharía porque tiene que centrarse en su carrera, y que por más que no quisiera, dejaría que sus padres siguieran pagando por ella. Él sabe cuánto le jode, sin embargo, no es tan idiota como para tirar todo a la basura a éste punto.

Sonríe corriendo escaleras abajo, las ansias de verlo no se disiparían. ¿Su cabello habrá crecido? ¿Cómo se verá con sus nuevos tatuajes? ¿Tendrá sus piercings de nuevo? ¿Qué si volvió a utilizar maquillaje y sus uñas pintadas como cuando lo conoció? ¿Seguiría de la misma estatura o se habrá estirado un poco más? Esa última le hace reír. Frank nunca ha sido muy alto, al menos no a su lado. Entre sus cosas favoritas, el que se tenga que poner de puntillas para poder besarlo abarca los primeros puestos. Eso, junto a sus sonrisas, su bonita nariz, el cómo siempre intentaría ponerlo de buen humor, y también el cómo, sin importar la distancia, siempre se preocuparía por él. Frank es mucho para él, ¿pero cómo quejarse? El sólo pensar que alguien más puede ser afortunado de tenerlo le hierve la sangre. Quiere ser ese único afortunado. Así él sea mucho, en su comparación.

Las calles del campus se hallan escasas para ser un viernes por la tarde. Intentó decirle que sería mejor si llegaba por la mañana, pero ambos sabían que no sería posible. Frank continuaba arreglando papeles para entrar a una universidad local, teniendo presentaciones con su banda en pequeños espacios para obtener algo de dinero, y él... Sus estudios están arrastrándolo lentamente al jodido infierno. Habló con la directiva de la universidad para que movieran sus asignaciones del lunes y del martes a la semana que viene ya que éste fin de semana, sería Frank el que tomara posesión de su tiempo. Y eso con dos semanas de anticipación. Desde entonces estuvo contando los días para que el tatuado llegara de visita al campus. Habló también con su compañero de habitación, preparó su dormitorio para ellos dos, encontró su viejo block junto a sus lápices entre sus cosas, acomodó otro poco más, y Frank dejó de responder a sus mensajes después del mediodía porque quería "mantener el suspenso" hasta que estuviesen juntos.

¿Sinceramente? Ya no puede tolerarlo. Han sido cinco largos meses sin sentir sus labios, ni la estela de calidez que dejan sus abrazos. Cuatro de siete noches escuchaba su voz apagarse poco a poco, hasta que Frank se quedaba dormido y tuviese que repetirle que lo ama, así el avellana ya no estuviese escuchando. Gerard no se enojaba, porque era su voz lo último que escuchaba antes de caer profundamente dormido y eso lo llenaba de sobremanera. Dormía feliz sabiendo que, cruzando el estado, había alguien que lo amaba y que estaría para él cuando lo necesitase. Pero justo ahora sólo quiere abrazarlo, besarlo, repetirle lo mucho que lo ha extrañado y continuar abrazándolo.

Después de esperar junto a su celular varios minutos a unos metros de la entrada y de dar ansiosos puntapiés contra el suelo, su nombre resuena por el gran estacionamiento, haciéndolo girar hacia donde proviene éste. Con suerte logra guardar el aparato en su bolsillo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su novio. Frank logra abrirse paso entre el grupo de personas que se cruza, y llegando a él deja caer su bolso al suelo para dar un salto y engancharse al cuello del ahora pelirrojo. Los brazos de Gerard se aferran a su cintura y Frank perdura unos segundos en el aire hasta que el ojiverde decide bajarlo y unir sus labios. Es consciente de la mirada del grupo, y sin embargo sólo se aferra a él con mayor anhelo. Gerard toma su bolso del suelo y entrelazando sus manos suben las escaleras del edificio de dormitorios.

— ¡Eh, Gerard!

— ¡Shannon! —su mano no suelta la del avellana, pero cuando el extraño se acerca a abrazarlo, Gerard le corresponde gustoso.

— ¿En dónde has... estado? —pregunta el desconocido, entorpeciendo sus palabras al ver a Frank tomando la mano del pelirrojo. Arqueando una ceja, le apunta con su mentón— ¿Quién es él?

—Él —enfatiza Gerard soltando su mano para posarla en su hombro, dándole una mirada junto a una pequeña sonrisa—, es Frank.

— ¿Frank? —frunce su ceño, Gerard le asiente. El desconocido respinga, haciéndole respingar a ellos también— ¡Oh! ¡Frank!

La risa del pelirrojo abarca el pasillo viendo a su amigo abrazar con furor a su novio. Shannon rodea los hombros de un confundido Frank y besa el tope de su cabeza, aun con risas escapándose de sus labios. El avellana toma aire.

— ¡Gee! —una voz le interrumpe cuando está por hablar. Desde la espalda del pelirrojo, un castaño de lacio cabello largo se guinda en el cuello de su novio, desequilibrándolo por el momento en que Shannon pasa a tomarlo del hombro sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro— Ya nos íbamos, pero queríamos conocer a Frank y no sabía si-

Las manos de Gerard van a los hombros del atractivo castaño, girándolo para hacerlo quedar frente a él. Dibujando una irónica sonrisa, el avellana saluda con su mano al ojiazul.

— ¿Frank? —el castaño le apunta, Frank asiente, oyéndolo reír y luego apuntarse— ¡Jared!

— ¿Jared? —las cejas del avellana se alzan, Jared le asiente. La ráfaga de emoción lo golpea y le obliga a saludar con las mismas ganas al par de chicos.

Recuerda a Gerard hablándole sobre Jared, su compañero de dormitorio, y cuando los cables en su cabeza hacen conexión deduce que Shannon debe ser su hermano. Jared ha sido —probablemente— el mejor amigo de Gerard desde que llegó ahí, estudiando lo mismo y sacándolo de sus miserias cuando él no podía. Antes de conocer al avellana, ambos recuerdan haber sacado a Gerard de un bar y llevado hasta su facultad, pero él no dejaba de repetir que "quería hablar con Frank porque lo extrañaba y le hacía falta". Fue entre los primeros meses que Gerard se mudó a Trenton para iniciar con su carrera de medicina y aún buscaban la manera de mantener una relación a distancia sin que uno de los dos perdiera la cabeza. Para calmar una parte del tatuado, Jared alegó el ser heterosexual y que no se aprovecharían de él para entonces pedirle indicaciones de cómo tratar con un Gerard desintegrándose frente a ellos. Fueron pasos básicos que el lacio castaño siguió y que un tiempo después tanto Frank como Gerard agradecieron. Era un enorme gusto el por fin conocer a las personas que han ayudado a que su relación continuase de pie.

De camino a su dormitorio, Shannon se disculpó por haberlo visto con indiferencia, explicando que solían celar al pelirrojo cuando estaban alrededor de chicos en caso de que tuviesen que ser honestos con él si Gerard no lo era. También le agradecieron el alegrar a un "amargado Gerard" y lo felicitaron por tolerarlo por tanto tiempo —los golpes del ojiverde no hicieron falta al par—. Luego fue cordialmente invitado a una comida en el apartamento de Shannon en donde conocería a las novias de éstos y en donde Jared se estaría quedando mientras ellos ocupan el dormitorio por ese fin de semana.

Todo está tan terriblemente organizado y bien pensado que al cerrar la puerta de la habitación el primer instinto del menor es rodear a su novio, invadiendo con su lengua la cavidad bucal contraria y esparciendo besos por toda la extensión de su rostro. El pelirrojo ríe regresando el gesto.

—Uh —Frank hace un sonido con su garganta antes de separarse—. ¿Cómo te fue con la visita de tus padres?

—La mejor parte fue Mikey —contesta en una risa, besando su mejilla y ajustando el agarre por su espalda—, me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, y me dijo que después de que tú vinieras que hiciera un espacio para él porque también quería venir.

Frank ríe sobre sus labios. Le debe una tanda de besos que no tardaría en recuperar. Cinco meses es lo más que han soportado estando lejos del otro. Prefiere disfrutar de su tacto y aferrarse a él con las ganas que lo han invadido noche tras noche al no tenerlo a su lado. Tampoco toleraría la preocupación de Linda. Su madre no disimula, y por cada pequeña expresión sabe que su depresión se debe a lo mucho que extraña a Gerard y de lo vacío que se siente al no poder verlo. Genuinamente. También detestaba quedarse dormido cuando hablaban por teléfono ya que eran las únicas veces que tenían la oportunidad de sentirse cerca, aunque al siguiente día Gerard lo llamara de nuevo y se burlara de ello. Podía incluso sentir su sonrisa atravesar el parlante, y eso era suficiente para sacudir su mundo. No tiene intenciones de soltarlo en estos dos días.

— ¿Y tu padre qué dijo?

La pregunta acalla al pelirrojo, pero Frank lo mira esperanzado. Le cuesta agilizarse bajo su mirar, es como si pudiese descarillarlo con tan solo un pestañeo. Frank causa cosas en él que tiene asegurado nadie causaría, partiendo por las mínimas cosas que le hacen sentir vulnerable.

— ¿Realmente quieres hablar de esto ahora?

—... Es importante, Gee. Es una mierda, pero lo hablamos. Por favor. ¿Le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo?

Ahora el miedo tiñe su mirada, y se siente culpable. Suspira, encogiendo un hombro.

— ¿Qué pudo haber dicho, Frankie? Dijo que mientras fuese él quien pagara la carrera, yo estudiaría lo que él quisiera, y que si quería estudiar algo más en una buena universidad, que lo pagara por mí mismo.

Los hombros del avellana caen junto a su cabeza, hincándose para abrazarlo. Gerard esconde su rostro en su cuello y se permite cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del necesario apretón. Es indudable la falta que éstos le hacían. Aclara su garganta para agregar:

»Mamá no dijo nada, como siempre. Mikey se tuvo que morder la lengua, pero luego me dijo tantas cosas que me recordaron a ti, y sé que ambos tienen razón, pero prefiero estudiar algo a no hacer nada.

—Pero te hace infeliz —responde él de inmediato—. No te puedes dejar llevar por lo que él dice todo el tiempo, Gee. Te lastima.

—A este punto ha dicho tantas cosas hirientes que ya nada de su parte puede lastimarme, Frankie. Y no lo hago —suelta su agarre para juntar sus frentes—. De haberlo hecho, no estaríamos aquí ahora, ¿recuerdas? —sonríe, haciendo sonreír al tatuado también— Es jodido pensar que gracias a Donald tú y yo estamos juntos, pero puede que sea lo único que le agradezca hasta ahora.

El menor besa su nariz con una sonrisa. Quizás tiene razón, pero no daría su brazo a torcer ni un poco.

—Gee, ¿hay algo acerca de mí que hayas hecho sólo para complacer a tu padre?

Gerard se lo piensa, indagando en su memoria para obtener una respuesta. Él espera pacientemente a que todos los escenarios traspasen a su novio, y opta por deshacer el contacto visual recostando la cabeza de su hombro. Tampoco es su intención hacerle sentir como una obligación contestarle.

—Cuando me encerró en mi habitación aquella vez —dice luego de un rato—. Mikey te ayudó a sacarme de ahí, que fuimos al parque, ¿recuerdas? —Frank asiente— Fue cuando comenzaste a ser el pasivo porque Donald decía que debía ser "más masculino" y todo el rollo.

El tatuado saca la cabeza de su hombro para subir a verlo con picardía. En la mirada de Gerard —siendo una persona a la que etiqueta como extrovertida— se cuela un ápice de vergüenza al comentarle sobre eso que, tal parece; ha estado molestándole desde hace un buen tiempo.

— ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—... Odio ser el activo, Frankie —admite con fastidio, viendo al avellana abrir los ojos y jadear con sorpresa—. Ah, no me mires así. No es que lo odie, me gusta de cierto modo, pero es sólo... No me siento cómodo. No pertenezco a ese grupo de...

—Activos —ríe el tatuado, completando la sentencia cuando su novio sólo hace silencio, lanzándole otra mirada fastidiada. Debe alzarse de puntas para besar su mejilla, arrancándole otra de esas sonrisas que tanto adora—. ¿No hay nada más? —Gerard niega— ¿Seguro? —ahora asiente. Riendo se inclina a besarlo de nuevo— ¿Quieres ser el pasivo?

—Es lo mejor que me han preguntado en mi vida —gruñe antes de hacerlo dar un salto para que rodee su cintura con sus piernas. Frank carcajea rodeando su cuello, va a degustar de sus labios y de su lengua como merece.

Decide desabordar el tema también. Le haría sentir mal con su innecesaria curiosidad y no es su propósito. Quiere verlo radiante, tal como él es y siempre debería ser. Gerard tantea su cintura, trayendo de vuelta las preguntas que se tenía antes de verlo. Su estatura prevalece, le ha pasado los hombros. Su cabello cubre una porción de su frente, no hay maquillaje, no hay piercings... Y las ganas de ver sus tatuajes aumentan cuando éste halaga su nuevo color de cabello. Él bromea, preguntándole si ahora que será mayor de edad sus movimientos mejorarán. Y esperan que las paredes sean lo suficientemente gruesas para no obtener las mismas quejas que su familia, porque una vez sus prendas comienzan a esparcirse, sabe que es así.

*

Removiendo el cigarrillo de su boca, el grafito del lápiz rasga suavemente la hoja del block. El avellana ha apagado las luces y abierto las persianas de la ventana, permitiendo a la tenue luz de luna y los faros cercanos iluminar el espacio. Es la claridad que requiere para retratarlo a él, sentado de espaldas, con su cabello despeinado, otro cigarrillo entre labios y sus codos apoyados de ambas rodillas, mirando a la nada. Muchas veces ha querido entrar en su mente, de manera sutil, pero justo ahora no es una de esas veces. Los nuevos tatuajes en su espalda no son tan nuevos como desearía. Recuerda haber dibujado esa calabaza y escrito con precisión las letras encima de éste. El par de pistolas entrelazadas en su espalda baja, el escorpión en su cuello, las palomas en su cintura haciendo alusión a ellos... Ama diseñar sus tatuajes, porque significa que una parte de él siempre lo acompañaría. Y sería una muestra visible, que sólo ellos comprenderían.

Al subir la vista para agregar detalles a su bosquejo, capta la mirada del menor sobre él. Lo ve apagar su cigarro contra la madera de su cama y luego posar el resto de éste en su velador. Haría lo mismo de no ser porque el suyo se ha consumido por completo. Aprovecha para acabar con el dibujo y admirar su trabajo antes de escuchar su voz.

—Déjame ver —el tatuado tiende su mano para tomar el block, arrimándose más hacia el centro de la cama para llegar a su lado. Fija su mirada en él mientras Frank ojea sus trazos. Suelta una risa—. ¿Cómo mierda es que estudias medicina?

—Frank —suspira—, ¿vas a seguir?

—No, no —regresa el suspiro, chasqueando con su lengua—. Tienes razón, lo siento —le tiende el block de nuevo—. Fírmalo.

Tras una mirada con una sonrisa vacilante, el ojiverde lo toma para escribir con soltura "de mí para él" debajo de su nombre. Sonriendo, Frank lo acepta para observarse de nuevo en el bosquejo, y acariciando la hoja con sus pulgares planta un beso encima de su firma, posándolo después a un lado del cigarrillo en el velador. Un cómodo silencio los invade, con el tatuado llevando sus manos a entrelazarse. Besa sus dorsos y risoteando Gerard besa su hombro. Serían pequeños detalles como esos los que siempre importarían. Las palabras se anulaban cuando sus acciones decían todo lo que necesitaban.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé —confiesa el mayor en un susurro.

—También te extrañé —susurra el almendrado de vuelta, acariciando su mejilla con su nariz. El pelirrojo denota el tono ronco que sale de su garganta, causándole una sonrisa cuando se percata de que incluso su voz ha cambiado—. Summit no es lo mismo sin ti. Si antes se sentía vacío, ahora se siente todavía más.

Gerard ríe antes de separarse, pega su espalda de la pared y con una seña lo invita a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. El contacto visual le hace sentir vulnerable. Gerard le hace sentir especial con simplemente mirarlo, porque lo mira como si sólo existiese él, o como si fuese la criatura más hermosa que se ha encontrado. Como si fuese su posesión más preciada.

Sus dedos con indicios de tinta van a pasar mechones rojos detrás de sus orejas, sintiendo las manos contrarias hacer círculos en su espalda sin despojarlo de su vista. Traza sus cejas y su nariz con las yemas de sus dedos, traza sus pómulos y su mentón. Acaricia la parte posterior de su cabeza, acunando su rostro con sus palmas, y cuando Gerard cierra los ojos, se molesta en besar sus párpados. El pelirrojo lleva sus manos a tomar las tintadas, posando un beso en cada palma para luego restregarse sutilmente contra ellas, mirándolo a través de sus gruesas pestañas con ojos cristalinos. Entonces se percata de sus ojos comenzando a escozar también.

—Te amo —susurra el ojiverde. Frank estira sus comisuras, llevando sus narices a rozar.

— ¿Tanto, tanto?

—Tanto, tanto —responde tras reír, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente. El avellana nota lo mucho que ha extrañado escucharlo decir eso, pero ahora... es diferente. Ninguno lleva camisa encima, puede ver fácilmente los vellos de sus brazos erizarse, ocasionando a la característica corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda y acabar en su pecho, haciendo a sus vellos erizarse de igual forma.

Suavemente presiona sus labios contra los del pelirrojo, a duras penas delineando su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua. Planta pequeños besos, rozando sus labios para dejar otra cuerda de éstos que no sobrepasan el límite de lo genuino. Besarlo con fuerza y parsimonia es de las pocas cosas que disfruta cuando se da la oportunidad. Estrecharlo, entregarse a él en forma de caricias, en forma de miradas que recibe con aprecio y sonrisas que pasaron a pertenecerle desde hace mucho.

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti —risotea el ojiverde con su frente apoyada en su hombro—. Tan perdido. Tan enamorado. ¿Qué me hiciste, Frankie?

— ¿En serio quieres que te recuerde lo que hice? —su respuesta lo hace reír, lo hace reír mucho, y cuando sus hombros se encogen y su risa se prolonga y su abrazo se torna urgido y esconde su rostro en cuello, Frank se asusta. Se asusta al escucharlo sollozar, al sentir sus lágrimas mojar su pecho y al verlo estremecerse entre sus brazos. Sus manos van a tomar su mandíbula, obligándolo a alzar su mirada, y él se rehúsa, pero lo logra— ¿Gee?

El teñido rodea su muñeca con sus dedos, besando su dorso sin importarle el dejar una estela de humedad. Los dedos tintados de Frank continúan en sus mejillas, mientras los pálidos propios se escabullen hasta su rostro también. Lo besa con necesidad. El avellana se permite llorar en silencio junto a él, deslizando sus manos por sus raíces rojizas y correspondiendo el ansioso beso que su novio le obsequia. Con sus ojos entreabiertos lo observa, y a pesar de que su rostro sigue mojándose, Gerard le sonríe. Y no lo comprende.

—Eres lo más bonito que tengo —pronuncia sobre su labios, riendo—. Lo más bonito, Frankie... Haces todo mejor.

El tatuado se aleja para limpiar su rostro, y se ve distraído por sus labios. Siente la necesidad de acariciarlos, con sus pulgares. Los ojos de Gerard son verdes, muy verdes, y lo observan, brillosos. Y su sonrisa es bonita, al igual que su nariz. Y sus labios pueden llegar a lucir tan resecos, pero al besarlos son tan suaves que agradece el no dejarse engañar.

Y se da cuenta de que, de hecho, es Gerard lo más bonito que él tiene. No sólo por como luce, sino por cómo es también.

—Yo lo daría todo por ti —susurra el tatuado, pasando su dedos por su cabello y trazando nuevamente sus mejillas sonrosadas. Los labios del ojiverde tiemblan, inclinándose para abrazarlo con fuerza una vez más—. Todo. Lo daría todo.

Sabe que no miente, ni en una sola palabra, ni en un solo respiro, ni en un solo parpadeo. Alguna vez leyó y escuchó, entre viejos poemas, novelas románticas y una que otra conversación junto a su madre y su abuela, que quien amaba con devoción estaba propenso a perderlo todo. Pero nada, ni mucho menos nadie le dijo que amar con devoción se sentía así bien, y que podría entregarse de tantas formas que de hecho sentiría cuando estuviese perdiendo ese "todo".

Pero asegura que, si hubiese mil formas de entregarse a Gerard, él descubriría un millón más, sólo para hacerle saber que es suyo.


	16. 15

*Un año, dos meses, seis días después.*

 

 

Su emoción le eriza la piel, y con ello su estómago ruge. Quizás debió hacerle caso a Linda cuando le pidió que desayunara antes de embarcarse a la estación de tren, pero apenas si dio un par de mordidas a sus tostadas cuando la bocina de Mikey estaba sonando a las afueras de su casa, y tuvo que jugárselas para no resbalarse con la fina capa de hielo que cubría parte de las escaleras de entrada. Sería jodido recibir a Gerard con medio rostro luciendo como Vincent, de la Casa de Cera. Le ha comentado tanto sobre esa película que muere por encerrarse en su habitación a verla junto a él, pero conociéndolos, seguro no llegaban a los créditos. Y puede que esa sea su parte favorita del filme. Su felicidad y la de su cuñado estaban por rebasar, incluso fueron escuchando The Smashing Pumpkins en honor al pelirrojo porque, merecía ser recibido de vuelta a Summit de la mejor manera posible, ¿y qué mejor que con su banda favorita sonando en el auto durante un largo recorrido? Eso le traería centenares de besos, y su sonrisa lo delata.

La estación está particularmente llena para ser vísperas de noche buena. Sería una semana dura, y aún no tiene ese regalo perfecto que le prometió. Gerard dijo que no debía preocuparse, porque de estar con él ya sería regalo suficiente, y eso le hizo retorcerse de ternura, ¡pero él realmente quería darle un buen regalo! Sin embargo, en cinco años de relación las opciones se van agotando poco a poco. Pronto se ve pensando en regalos repetidos, y otras veces considerando las palabras de su novio alegando que sólo su presencia en una linda noche suficiente. Probablemente le regalaría otro block de dibujos, o medias. Ha desarrollado este extraño gusto por los diversos pares de medias que no le importaría en lo más mínimo el gastarse unos cuantos dólares en otros cuantos pares de éstos. Verlo feliz lo recompensa todo.

—Relájate —alarga Mikey sacudiéndolo desde los hombros, pero su nerviosismo no se disuelve. Mikey puede ver por encima de las personas al ponerse de puntillas y saciar un poco de su curiosidad en cuanto a la ubicación del Way mayor, pero él no fue bendecido con un poco más de metro sesenta, así que debe hacerse a los lados, intentado buscar donde realmente no hay. Resopla.

— ¡No puedo! Ya déjame tranquilo.

— ¿No querrás que te vea así, verdad? —el menor canturrea— Vamos, Frankie. También estoy emocionado, pero tu ansiedad me está desesperando. Tranquilízate, ¿te provoca un café?

—Me provoca que te calles. No sabes lo que es no ver a la persona que amas por tanto tiempo y luego tener que esperar. ¿Alguna vez consideraste enamorarte, cuatro ojos?

Mikey rueda los ojos y desiste negando por lo bajo. ¿Para qué discutirle al devoto enamorado de Frank? De ser Gerard los papeles no se invertirían casi en lo absoluto. Deciden seguir esperando en silencio, hasta que escuchan una risotada venir de su lado. Una chica de intensos ojos azules y quizás unos años mayor que ellos les sonríe girando hacia ambos, tiene un bonito ramo de flores en sus manos.

—Jóvenes —disiente, con una sonrisa risueña—. Es dulce lo que dices, a pesar de cómo lo dices —vuelve a reír. Sin querer ser descortés, ambos muchachos regalan medias sonrisas con sus ceños levemente fruncidos—. ¿A quién esperas? ¿A tu novia?

Presionando los labios, ambos chicos intercambian miradas y jadean un par de risas divertidas que dejan a la joven dudando. Frank le asiente.

—Sí. Algo así.

— ¿Algo así? —la muchacha frunce el ceño, y él vuelve a asentir, pero no da tiempo a preguntar porque Mikey de pronto comienza a palmear su brazo y dar saltos con notoria emoción. Él se alarma y su mirada busca hasta toparse con una corta cabellera rojiza. Su cuñado le grita que vaya, sin prestarle atención a la curiosa chica y sin pensárselo dos veces, corre captando enseguida la atención del mayor que deja todo su equipaje caer para atraparlo entre brazos segundos antes de unir sus labios. Mikey risotea, palmeando el hombro de la muchacha levemente impresionada a su lado.

—Una pregunta, ¿estás en contra del amor entre dos hombres? —sus ojos se entrecierran detrás de sus gafas, en un tono divertido. La joven ríe encogiendo sus hombros al ritmo de su risa y niega. Antes de que una respuesta verbal sea dada, las puertas del siguiente tren se abren, permitiéndole salir a otra chica pelinegra de visibles tatuajes a la que ella le sonríe de inmediato. Da tiempo para que la pelinegra frente a él tantee sus bolsillos y le tienda una sencilla tarjeta blanca en tonos pasteles.

—Es de mi mamá, abrió una nueva floristería, por si en algún momento tus amigos desean regalarse de éstos —blandea el ramo en sus manos. El miope resopla una risa, viendo a la tatuada acercarse a ellos y un poco más allá a su cuñado junto a su hermano—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Frances, ella es mi novia Lindsey, y no, no estoy en contra, pero sólo si ustedes tampoco lo están.

—Mikey. Y por supuesto.

Entrecerrando sus ojos las ve alejarse luego de que la ojiazul le guiñase un ojo y le tendiera el ramo a la bonita y sonriente tatuada. Cuando los otros dos llegan a él con el equipaje de Gerard, les tiende la tarjeta.

—Para cuando se casen —el pelirrojo la toma con el ceño fruncido. Al ver qué es ambos sueltan una risa y el mayor se dedica a besar la mejilla de su novio para entonces tirar del cuello de su hermano y encaminarse a los tres al auto.

Eso ha sido demasiada casualidad, pero le hace reír. Espera que la tarjeta les sea útil pronto. Realmente pronto.

*

Frank se siente temblar cuando la voz de su suegra resuena encima de la mesa, apretando sus dedos en la mano de Gerard. El pelirrojo le mira, y en su mirada se desborda la seguridad así que suspira. No tiene que temer a nada, pero está nervioso. La mueca de su cuñado en el extremo de la mesa a su derecha también le tranquiliza, pero Donald está frente a ellos y se siente acorralado. Parece que en cualquier momento estrangulará la mano de Gerard. Donna comienza a servir la cena con un carismático aire que ciertamente le ha visto en un par de ocasiones, cuando Gerard le invitaba a quedarse en casa una que otra vez que decidía no prestarle atención a su padre que, con el paso del tiempo, al parecer ahora puede verlos juntos y no hacer un suplicio fuera de ello. Se siente aceptado bajo su mirada, por más que el cambio haya sido minúsculo y su mueca de disgusto continúe tangente. Al menos no les está gritando, y aceptó que Gerard lo invitara para la cena de noche buena. Le ha ofrecido a Linda venir, pero ésta ha dicho que ya tenía planes y tampoco quería arruinarlos, su madre lo merece.

—Frank —su nombre zumba roncamente de la garganta del señor, tensándolo repentinamente—. Gerard... me comentó que no estás estudiando.

Mal comienzo. Gerard suspira denotando indignación ante el comentario innecesario de su padre. Frank balbucea.

—S-sí, es... cierto.

— ¿Y hay una buena razón detrás de eso? —alza una gruesa ceja. Gerard replica por lo bajo, pero el tatuado posa una mano en su pierna tras darle una severa mirada. El pelirrojo baja los hombros, regresando a su comida. Donna y Mikey se mantienen callados, pero atentos a la escena.

—Quiero enfocarme en mi música. No suena como una gran profesión, pero para muchos lo es, y realmente quiero dedicarme a ello. Tengo el apoyo de mi madre y tengo el apoyo de Gerard, entonces —encoge un hombro, sonriendo de lado—, para mí es suficiente.

Un extrañamente cómodo silencio se expande entre las cinco personas alrededor de la mesa. Continúan comiendo callados hasta que Donna aclara su garganta.

—Es... asombroso que ambos se tomen en cuenta en ese tipo de cosas —sonríe—. Una relación en donde ambos se apoyen es sumamente primordial, el apoyo significa-

—Donna —replica el esposo de la señora.

—Es cierto, Donald —dice firme, le regala una mirada hostil de vuelta—. El apoyo en una relación también significa respeto. Y es importante que ambos muestren respeto por el otro, fundamenta su relación y el amor que sienten.

El pecho del menor se infla con patente felicidad, trata de buscar las palabras correctas con las qué responder, pero nada además de una enorme y sincera sonrisa es capaz de mostrarse de su parte. Gerard también sonríe, probablemente porque al fin su madre se ha mostrado imponente frente a su padre y que sobre todo ha sido para defenderlos a ellos. Por lo bajo le agradece y Donald no vuelve a abrir la boca además de para decir lo necesario, y por primera vez en los cinco años de relación que lleva junto a Gerard, al fin se siente parte de la familia Way.

*

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda fue eso?! —salta el menor tras jalar el brazo del pelirrojo que larga una risa.

— ¿Qué fue eso de qué, amor?

—Tu padre no nos gritó, Gerard —enfatiza con movimientos de cabeza—, ¡en casi dos horas! ¡Estuvo viéndome la puta cara directamente por dos horas y no hizo nada! —jadeante mete sus manos a los bolsillos, risoteado— Increíble.

—Eh, ¿pero qué es lo que te sorprende tanto? —Way frunce el ceño, dándole un empujón al hombro del menor con su propio hombro. Frank se ríe— Él no podía estar en nuestra contra por siempre, Frankie. Tarde o temprano tenía que acostumbrarse al hecho de que estamos juntos. Han pasado cinco años, no tres días.

—Ya lo sé —vuelve a reír el tatuado subiendo de un salto a la rampa que rodea el carrusel, equilibrándose con los brazos logra mantener la postura, pero Gerard toma su mano para ayudarle a no caerse. Comienza a caminar poniendo un pie delante de otro—. Sólo que pensé que diría algo sobre lo inútil que es mi carrera musical, o el que no estuviese estudiando algo importante como la medicina o el simple hecho de que tenga múltiples tatuajes y el cabello largo.

—Amo tu cabello largo —Gerard frunce el entrecejo nuevamente, con una sonrisa vacilante—. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Frank se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Un breve silencio se forma entre ellos y continúan el recorrido por la rampa, hasta que ésta se acaba y de manos entrelazadas se disponen a recorrer el parque. Hace frío y no le sorprende cuando comienzan a caer diminutos copos de nieve del cielo nocturno, iluminado solo por los faros de luz blanca. Ambos ríen mirando alrededor, Frank gira a verlo cuando deja un beso en el dorso de su mano aun entrelazada con la pálida. Gerard sonríe.

—Lo hablé con ellos. En la última visita a la universidad. Les dije que llegaría para vísperas de navidad y que te llevaría a cenar. Por supuesto, papá estalló, y te insultó, pero no me inmuté. Decidí hablar con ellos por separado: primero con mamá, luego con Donald —suspira—. Le di mi punto de vista, y ella lo comprendió. Sabes que nunca ha estado en contra de nosotros, pero acabó por aceptarlo. Luego Donald apenas si quería verme, pero tenía que hacerlo. También le di mi punto de vista, con calma, me tomé el tiempo para hacerle saber su error y qué tan exagerado ha estado siendo al respecto. Le dije que no dejaría de ser un hombre, que además soy un adulto y que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar el control de mi vida sentimental, y que necesitaba que estuviese en todo, menos en ese ámbito.

»Él no te conoce, Frank. Nos ha escuchado teniendo sexo en mi habitación, eso le hierve la sangre y por eso me gusta hacerlo, pero no es la manera —vuelven a reír—. Quiero que te conozcan, Frankie. A ti, como tú eres. Que conozcan al Frank del que me enamoré. No quiero que se dejen guiar por tu apariencia, eres más que tatuajes y mal vocabulario.

— ¿También soy una linda sonrisa con lindos ojos? —arruga la nariz, el pelirrojo risotea.

—Para mí, por supuesto, para mis padres, no necesariamente —hace una mueca, riendo cuando el avellana maldice por lo bajo y acaban por reír los dos—. Pero ya, en serio. Quiero que mi familia te acepte, porque Linda es muy linda conmigo, y es tu única familia, así que...

—Bueno... No es como si Linda no fuese linda con todos por el respeto que suele mostrar, pero capto tu punto —suspira haciéndolos reír nuevamente, se pone de puntillas para alcanzar a rodear el cuello del ojiverde que no tarda en rodearlo con sus brazos de igual forma. Lo besa—. Pues debo decirte que sí me sentí aceptado, Gee —vuelve a besarlo—. Estoy orgulloso de que lo hayas enfrentado. Gracias.

—Es para que sepas lo mucho que te amo —susurra el mayor pasando uno de los largos mechones del tatuado tras su oreja.

—No hace falta decírmelo si me lo demuestras —sonríe Frank antes de besarlo, Gerard ríe en medio del beso y se ve obligado a separarse para agregar—: Ahora entiendo a Mikey cuando dice que damos asco.

—Asco —bufa—. Te refieres al que si ha tenido más de una novia es mucho, porque está prácticamente ciego y seguro se termina acostando con Bob.

—Eh, no te burles de la ceguedad de tu hermano —golpea su hombro sacándole una aguda risa—. Ni de los sentimientos de Bob tampoco. Mikey le dejó en claro su sexualidad.

—Yo que tú no alardearía mucho —Way alza sus perfectas cejas y el menor pellizca su mejilla frunciendo los labios.

—Bien, basta de hablar de ellos. Qué tal... —su mueca de lado va tornándose en una lenta sonrisa que enseguida el pelirrojo detecta como una seductora— Gee... ¿Te he dicho lo bien que te queda el cabello corto?

—Y ahí vas —gira los ojos, Frank se ríe.

— ¿Ahí voy?

— ¡Ahí vas! Primero me dices algo sobre cómo se ve mi cabello con esa sonrisita y ese tonito y ¡bum! Estás follándome duro contra Lucifer —Frank larga una sonora carcajada soltando su cuello—. Hablamos sobre eso, ¿sabes? Firulais tampoco está contento.

—Ah, Gee, por favor, no lo hemos hecho aquí —su mirada de perro regañado regresa, haciendo al mayor entrecerrar los ojos—. ¿Acaso no te gustaría?

—Oh, no, todo lo contrario, me fascinaría, pero en otro momento, Frankie. He tenido tiempo de visualizar nuestra relación a plano completo y...

— ¿Y...? —Frank frunce su nariz. Gerard suspira, bajando los hombros y tomando su cintura de nuevo.

—No todo tiene que ser sexo, Frank —estira sus comisuras en una leve sacudida de cabeza, temeroso a que su novio malinterprete lo que ha querido decir. Frank suspira, acariciando sus brazos.

—Por un momento sólo pensé que era una de nuestras maneras de... No lo sé, ¿llevar la relación? Tenemos sexo desde niños, Gee. Sólo... —chasquea con su lengua— Tienes razón. Lograremos controlarnos. Sabemos controlarnos. No somos adictos al sexo, ¿cierto?

—Bueno... A lo que a mí concierne, no. Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, será difícil mantenerme alejado de ti sin tener una erección —el pelirrojo ríe a la par del menor, escondiendo su nariz en el cuello tatuado—. Culpo a Raymond por retarte a que me la chuparas en esa fiesta.

—Corrección, fue gracias a Raymond y a Bob también. Le debemos mucho a esos imbéciles.

Gerard asiente en una sonrisa, es su turno para caminar por la rampa tomado de la mano del tatuado hasta llegar nuevamente al carrusel. Sacudiendo copos de nieve fuera de su cabello, el pelirrojo le dice que cierre los ojos porque le tiene una sorpresa. Frank frunce el ceño. ¿Una sorpresa? Llevan veinte minutos recorriendo el parque y no lo vio tan entusiasmado como cuando recordó que tiene una sorpresa para él. Se deja hacer por Gerard, permitiéndole llevarlo a encarar el gran y oscuro carrusel, le hace cerrar los ojos y con sincero aporte decide no arruinar la sorpresa de su novio. Tiene el leve presentimiento de lo que pasará, pero no puede ser posible. Aun así, pasan unos cuantos minutos antes de escuchar sonidos provenir de su frente, y con el corazón comenzando a palpitarle con fuerza Gerard llega a él tomándole los hombros. Le pregunta si no está viendo y con una sonrisa el tatuado niega, para luego sentir el pecho del Way mayor pegarse a su espalda, sus brazos rodearle el torso y su aliento rozar su cuello al susurrarle "sorpresa".

El corazón de Frank cae a su estómago cuando observa el hermoso carrusel en movimiento. Le preguntará el cómo lo ha hecho, pero el mayor ataca sus labios primero y luego le hace correr al carrusel, ambos sumidos en risas infantiles. Pronto todas las preguntas se esfuman de su cabeza, prefiriendo quedarse con la imagen de los dientecitos de Gerard ilustrando preciosamente su rostro. Le invita a sentarse en el suelo mientras siguen girando. Las luces de diferentes colores tintinean a su alrededor, con un control remoto Gerard las hace quedarse en luminarias amarillas. Entonces parece que ambos han quedado atascados en un árbol navideño, con nada más que las pequeñas luces rodeándolos. Desciende su mirada sorprendida a un Gerard concentrado en su expresión, así que se acerca a besarlo, y a disfrutar de él también.

—Ojalá pudiera encontrar otras palabras que no sean "te amo" —dice el pelirrojo luego de un rato. Frank cruzó sus piernas frente a él y el carrusel se detuvo cuando ambos se marearon. El tatuado sonríe, enternecido—. Ya no me es suficiente. Necesito algo que exprese más.

—Te amo más, Gee.

—Yo te amo incluso más.

Ambos ríen, probablemente recordando qué tan patéticos pueden estar sonando para alguien más, pero Gerard no miente. Muchas veces ha querido decir algo más, y "te amo" ya no es suficiente, ya no representa sus sentimientos hacia el avellana. Va más allá de un simple "te amo", y debe haberlo, sólo... Debe encontrarlo. Sus dedos juegan con el largo cabello de Frank, viéndolo sonreír, grabándose el contorno de su nariz, quizás deseando enumerar sus pestañas y memorizar el tono de sus ojos. Qué tan brillosos pueden tornarse bajo luminarias y cómo sus piel no deja de ser perfecta, ni siquiera por la pequeña marca que la varicela le ha dejado entre las cejas. Todo Frank es precioso, y joder, de nuevo ese sentimiento le envuelve. Es ese sentimiento que le hace sentirse débil, y luego querer llorar como un niño, porque lo ama tanto que le cuesta tolerarlo. Que le eriza la piel y se adueña de su pecho y su estómago, de su alma.

¿Cómo expresar eso con algo que no sea un "te amo"? Lo ve tan falto, tan poco. Frank merece más. Frank... Frank lo merece todo.

El castaño lleva su mano a acunar el rostro de Gerard. El instinto del mayor es llevar su mano a acariciar la contraria por sobre su rostro, frotándose instintivamente contra éste, sin dejar de verlo.

—Desearía poder mirarte como tú me miras —suspira Frank con su mandíbula temblante—. Con tanto..., amor, y cariño.

—Puedes hacerlo, Frankie —asiente el ojiverde entrelazando sus dedos desde el dorso tatuado—. Sí puedes. Mira...

Su mano libre va al rostro de Frank, donde el menor repite las acciones del pelirrojo, acariciando el dorso de su mano con la propia. Siente sus ojos escozar nuevamente. Es una reacción común al verlo detenidamente, llorar de alegría. Y es que se siente tan bien, tan propio. Tan de ellos. Frank besa su palma antes de entrelazar sus dedos y Gerard lo traiga hacia él, haciéndole pasar sus piernas por sobre sus muslos en una posición que si bien podría ser comprometedora, están lo suficientemente ocupados dedicándose un caluroso beso que resulta necesario para el congelado clima.

—... Cásate conmigo.

Frank aleja su frente de la contraria, abriendo los ojos y dejando de respirar. Pero Gerard además de lucir melancólico, también luce esperanzado. La mandíbula del tatuado tiembla.

— ¿Ca-casarnos?

—Sí. Cuando legalicen el matrimonio entre el mismo sexo, en unos años, ahí, cásate conmigo. Ya hasta tenemos florista —respinga alegre—, sólo... Acepta.

El menor vacila sonriente.

—P-pero... ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que en unos años lo legalizarán? —jadea una risa— Gee, nosotros- nosotros no necesitamos ningún papel con nuestras firmas para- poder...

Lentamente la sonrisa del pelirrojo desaparece, desconcertado. La ansiedad les comienza a brotar, y pronto Frank solo está impaciente por que Gerard diga algo, lo que sea, pero que no se quede callado porque lo está matando.

—Así que... —el mayor suspira— ¿No te quieres casar conmigo?

— ¿Qué? —Frank respinga— ¿Qué? N-no, digo ¡sí! ¡Pero no! —carraspea frustrado, viendo a Gerard sumirse en confusión. El avellana suspira— Cariño, no es que no quiera casarme contigo, es solo que... No quiero que pienses que debemos esperar a que al jodido gobierno le dé la gana de legalizar el matrimonio gay para empezar a tratar nuestra relación como un vínculo fuerte, ¿comprendes? No quiero- que pienses que para consolidar nuestra relación necesitamos casarnos, porque sé de parejas que han estado toda una vida juntos y no están casados. Lo quiero todo junto a ti, y casarnos está en la lista, por supuesto, pero vivimos en un mundo de ignorantes y... Por favor, entiende lo que quiero decir. Podemos utilizar los anillos, si eso quieres, y presentarme a tus colegas como tu esposo, no tendré problema, yo haré lo mismo. Estamos juntos en esto.

Gerard parpadea una vez, lento, procesando las palabras de su novio. Acaba por cerrar los ojos y reír, entrelazando su mano con la tintada y depositando un beso en su dorso antes de dejarse caer de frente contra el hombro del menor, el cual lo rodea en un abrazo y ríe a su par.

» ¿Te asusté, cierto? —murmura en su oído, Gerard asiente, riendo de nuevo— Lo siento —besa su mejilla, suspirando—. Te amo.

—Te amo incluso más —susurra el ojiverde tras buscar los labios contrarios.

Atesoraría esos momentos hasta en la tumba.

—Sé que será difícil con el tema de tu carrera —dice Frank—, pero intentaremos seguir como vamos, hasta que tú te gradúes y yo..., busque qué hacer, en realidad no tengo idea. Pero la distancia no nos será problema, trabajaremos en eso, porque en serio quiero una vida juntos.

Se abre un amplio silencio entre ambos que sólo es acompañado por sus respiraciones y la fría ventisca que trae consigo más y más copos de nieve que lentamente van cubriendo el suelo. Frank no recuerda haber sentido tanto alivio. Ante la propuesta del pelirrojo, está seguro de que es esto lo que quiere hacer cada navidad: sentarse junto a él a observar la nieve caer. Quizás ahí, sentados en medio de su reino, o quizás en casa, en donde estarán cómodamente abrigados tomando café caliente. Cualquier lugar será la ocasión perfecta, mientras estén juntos.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mi carrera... —murmura Gerard de pronto— Voy a dejarla.

El avellana respinga haciéndole a él sacar la cabeza de su hombro, la estupefacción toma lugar en el rostro de Frank, pero antes que éste puede decir algo, Gerard se adelanta.

»Lo hago porque es el momento, Frankie. Es hora de que tome mi propio camino. Donald ya no se interpondrá, él ya hizo suficiente, y si quiere pasarse de la línea tendré que llevarlo a asuntos legales, tengo el apoyo de Shannon, es mi abogado y hemos hablado acerca del tema. Yo..., necesito ir por mi carrera artística, lo haré en una universidad pública si hace falta, pero lo haré. Y necesito tu apoyo, porque eres importante, Frankie, no podría-

Las manos tintadas tiran de su rostro y Frank estampa sus labios contra los de su novio. Gerard ríe tomándolo de los hombros. ¿Qué tan extraño sería entrar a un parque abandonado de noche, en vísperas de navidad y encontrarse a dos hombres besándose en el suelo de un viejo carrusel iluminado? Mejor no pensar en eso, nadie puede interrumpirlos estando ahí. Es el único sitio que los ha refugiado por años, en donde saben que puede compartirse y no ser juzgados por el mundo, su lugar de escape, su punto de referencia, su lugar secreto. Ahí son felices, sólo ellos dos. Con fuerza el tatuado abraza al mayor y le repite lo orgulloso que está de él, de que por fin haya tomado las riendas de su vida y le haya puesto colores a su historia a blanco y negro.

Pero ahora marcarían pasos juntos, harían planes, todo sería adecuado y a la medida. Y sin dudas, esa es la mejor parte:

Lo harían juntos.


	17. 16

Los cambios de turno suelen realizarse en un corto lapso de tiempo debido a que la clientela continúa llegando, así que mientras atiende a su último cliente, le sonríe a Karol que solo le regala un estirón de comisuras. Para tener tiempo trabajando ahí, no es muy apegado a ella. No lo comprende, pero tampoco le toma mucha importancia. ¿Por qué querría hablarle a él, de todas formas? Ni él mismo se hablaría. Agradece a la señora que toma su pedido y enseguida Karol toma su lugar. Va a dejar su delantal doblado en el gabinete al extremo y al girarse se detiene en seco. Un peso cae en su estómago al ver a Gerard parado del otro lado del mostrador, e intercambian miradas hasta que se da cuenta de que no puede estar parado ahí, sobre todo si su turno ya culminó. Respirando entrecortadamente da pasos hacia él, viéndolo unir sus labios entreabiertos y luego darle una media sonrisa.

—Hola —murmura el blanquecino.

—... Hola —dice simplemente, ciñéndose al silencio de nuevo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —agrega luego, Gerard vacila.

—Vine porque... Necesito hablar contigo —habla rápido, por lo bajo, Frank casi no puede escucharle, pero es ese tono que conoce perfectamente y el nerviosismo no tarda en apoderarse de él—. Y pensé que ahora que tienes tiempo puedes... Hablarme.

Un aire de culpa le golpea, retorciéndole el estómago. Sus manos tocan la superficie del mostrador frente a él y su vista recorre la pequeña fila que se ha vuelto a formar, pero le asiente.

—Espera un minuto. Iré a... —con su pulgar apunta a la puerta tras él.

—Sí, sí —asiente el ojiverde para verlo hacer un mohín y luego caminar hasta los adentros de lo que le parece el almacén. Un par de minutos después Frank sale con su chaqueta y su mochila sostenida por ambos hombros. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indica al mayor que ya pueden irse y a su suerte le acompaña hasta afuera.

Por más que quisiera estar sorprendido, Frank no lo está del todo. Sabía que Gerard regresaría. Sabía que tenía muchas dudas y sabía que su cabeza estaba por caer como pelota de fútbol hacia un barranco. De todas formas, no esperaba que quedara de otra manera si al Gerard descubrir que lo conocía de alguna parte, él lo botó casi sutilmente de su casa en plena medianoche. Y lloró hasta que se quedó dormido, y con un tremendo malestar al otro día que lo dejó tendido en el suelo del baño bajo la corriente de agua fría tanto tiempo que Linda tuvo que preocuparse e irlo a buscar. Toda una semana desecho, intentando convencer a su madre de que hablara con Beta porque realmente no quería asistir al trabajo. Si asistía era probable que Gerard aparecería, y no se equivocó puesto a que ahí está.

No sabe de dónde sacó fuerzas para salir de su cama, quizás fueron las súplicas de Linda, o el hecho de que quería, en lo más profundo, que ese encuentro en la cafetería sucediera. Pero es que si sucedía, él acabaría por decirle toda la verdad, porque entonces ya no podría tolerarlo. Lo tendría frente a él, haciéndole sentir más vulnerable de lo que por naturaleza es y daría su brazo a torcer fácil. Desde un principio supo que Gerard debía saber la verdad, e ignoró sus pensamientos porque éstos no tenían relevancia al momento. Pero su plan falló, no pudo hacerlo recordar, y tampoco lo haría. Sin embargo, quiere escuchar lo que Gerard tiene para decir, y a pesar de que sabe que esto puede destruirlo más de lo que de por sí está; tal parece que llegó la hora de hacerle saber la verdad.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? —pregunta el tatuado de pronto. Los labios de Gerard tiemblan, y ve cómo con su aliento se forma una rápida nube de humo ocasionado por el frío. Su nariz está rojiza y comienza a notar raíces negras bajo sus mechones platinados... Sólo pasó una semana en casa, ¿cierto?

—Estuve viniendo los últimos días, pero no te vi. He intenté... preguntar, pero al parecer nadie quería prestarme atención. Hoy fue sólo casualidad encontrarte ahí.

Frank se estremece. ¿Por qué no querrían prestarle atención? Gerard puede chasquear los dedos y tomar su atención en ese instante, sin pensárselo. Pero para la administración de su lugar de trabajo es diferente, a según. Le asiente de todos modos, caminando con lentitud y sin saber adónde ir porque... ¿Adónde se supone que deben ir? No quiere llevarlo a casa, y de ir a su casa, Mikey estaría ahí para sacarlo a golpes de nuevo, no es ninguna opción. Sin notarlo, es Gerard quien lo guía y siente un escozor al ver el parque imponerse a ellos. Ha recordado el cómo llegar. El blanquecino evita su vista cuando encuentran la entrada y se hallan en el interior. Lo primero que ve es el carrusel, tétrico e inmóvil.

Su mente proyecta una vaga imagen de éste encendido y en movimiento, pero ya no está seguro de si esa imagen continúa tangente en su memoria, comienza a disiparse, a desteñirse. En un parpadeo la imagen ya no está ahí, y es reemplazada por su visión. Ya no hay nada que pueda restacar de ese lugar. Todo se fue. Con él.

Jamás tocó ese lugar sin Gerard a su lado, ni siquiera cuando estaba en Trenton y las llamadas no eran suficientes. Se mantuvo alejado todo ese tiempo, y no sabe qué es lo que está haciendo ahí ahora. Su cabeza asciende a las bombillas quebradas, quizás por la radiación del sol en un momento, y pronto desciende a las barandas de metal oxidadas.

Suspira cerrando los ojos. No fue bueno ir ahí, necesita irse. Pronto.

—Frank —la voz de Gerard lo detiene una vez da pasos hacia atrás. No puede verlo, pero él se acerca y sus piernas tiemblan. Le hace caminar hasta recostarse de la barandilla y luego alzar su vista. Su expresión ha cambiado completamente y su nariz rojiza contrasta con sus ojos brillosos—. ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

La mandíbula de Frank tiembla. El nudo en su garganta se forma con increíble rapidez y sus lágrimas también. Se ve tan indefenso. ¿De verdad, aun cuando no hay recuerdo sobre él en su mente, todavía puede hacerlo sentir así?

—No te evito —baja la cabeza, pero desde el mentón él vuelve a subirla, y dando un paso al frente no ve escapatoria.

—Sí lo has estado haciendo. Desde que me pediste que me fuera la otra noche. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Frank encoge un hombro.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Su pecho duele cuando los dedos de Gerard abandonan su mentón y se percata de sus palabras, de lo que puede significar, más para sí mismo que para el ojiverde, y desea no haberlas dicho.

—... Lo siento —susurra, y eso le eriza la piel al avellana. Sus mandíbulas temblorosas y sus ojos escozando acompañan a su silencio, hasta que Gerard se encoge de hombros—. No entiendo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

—Todo —se encoge de nuevo, Frank cierra los ojos—... Tú me conoces, Frank.

El avellana presiona la mandíbula, negando.

»Sí, sí me conoces. Y yo... Yo necesito saber, Frankie —su tono quebradizo le hace abrir los ojos y botar el primer par de lágrimas. El mayor no se queda atrás. Pero Frank vuelve a negar—. Tú lo dijiste... Dijiste que me conoces lo- suficiente... Yo necesito saber la verdad, Frank. Por favor.

— ¿Qué verdad, Gerard? —pregunta agudamente, apenas dándole la oportunidad de oír— No hay verdad.

—Sí la hay —respira entrecortado—. ¿Quién soy yo, Frank? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién soy yo para ti? ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?

Entonces se quiebra, porque él hace silencio y Gerard no puede sostenerlo. Lo ve restregar su rostro con una mano y luego pasar la misma por su cabello. Los hombros del menor se encogen y su cabeza baja, sollozando en silencio.

»Por favor, Frank —vuelve a suplicarle, acercándose a él—. Por favor. Por favor.

Entre sollozos sube a verlo, las ganas de abrazarlo le sobran y sus manos cosquillean. Suspira para calmarse y el mayor junta sus frentes, diciéndole "por favor" otra vez sólo moviendo sus labios. Y tras un largo silencio, le asiente. Entonces Gerard cierra los ojos, dando un jadeo y un paso hacia atrás.

Acabaría por decirle toda la verdad. Detalle por detalle.

—No sé por dónde empezar —susurra en una risita. El ojiverde le sigue, absorbiendo por la nariz.

— ¿Qué tal desde el principio? De... Todo.

Frank titubea.

—Desde el principio de todo... Bien.

Ambos asienten, pero el menor se toma su tiempo. Decide que no puede verlo mientras habla. De hacerlo no podría seguir y sólo..., no le conviene.

—Cuando tenía catorce, fui a una fiesta —comienza en un suspiro, su piel se eriza, su estómago burbujea y su corazón palpita rápido. Gerard lo escucha con atención.

Desde el principio...

*

Se mantiene en silencio mientras Gerard parece pensar. No está haciendo nada, está mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo. Frank presiona sus dedos con fuerza, a pesar de que sus huesos ya hayan sonado y ahora éstos le duelan; la ansiedad lo está matando. Le ha dicho todo lo que ha considerado necesario. Gerard lloró, y él también lo hizo, pero ahora parece que ambos se han cansado y no queda más que la inquietud suspendida en el aire, torturándolos. Le dijo cómo se conocieron, y el ojiverde rió, preguntando si no estaba inventando aquello. Con una sonrisa Frank negó y continuó. Cuando avanzó a sus primeros meses de relación, el joven Iero se estaba quedando sin cosas que decir, porque el decirlo todo directamente le parecía extremado. Daría todas las vueltas necesarias hasta llegar al punto en donde están ahora, y siente que ha pasado rápido. Caminaron del parque a su casa, lo vio sentarse en el suelo de su habitación, y él tomó asiento frente a él con su espalda pegada a un costado de la cama.

Contó su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer "te amo", los problemas con su padre, sus visitas a la universidad y lo poco que recordaba el carrusel encendido, pero que lo había hecho para él. Le dijo la importancia de ese lugar para ambos, y cómo luego de su accidente todo simplemente se perdió. Su ansiedad le hacía desviarse a detalles minúsculos que resaltaban en su mente como detalles importantes y no pudo evitar comentárselos, Gerard reía y la nostalgia los envolvía de nuevo.

Y entonces llegó el momento de decirle sobre su accidente.

Lloró de nuevo al contárselo, sin poder evitarlo, pero Gerard parece más confundido que otra cosa. Y sabe que una de las preguntas más frecuentes en su cabeza es: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mentirle acerca de su accidente? ¿Por qué decirle que tuvo un derrame cerebral, cuando realmente su cabeza atravesó el parabrisas de su auto?

El avellana niega lentamente con la cabeza.

—No lo sé —murmura bajo, Gerard jadea.

—Fue mi familia. ¿Por qué mi familia me mentiría?

Frank suspira.

— ¿Para protegerte, tal vez? —entrecierra los ojos, resopla— No lo sé, Gerard. El punto fue que lo olvidaste todo, ¿entiendes? Y fue... —sus manos van restregar su rostro con fuerza— ¡Fue horrible! Tú..., tú no me conocías, no sabías quién era, no era nadie para ti y eso...

Se estremece cubriendo su rostro, y desearía que él se acercase a abrazarlo tal como habría hecho el Gerard de antes. Pero no lo hace, él se queda ahí frente a él, inmutándose para sí solo y piensa que es eso lo que se merece. Es su castigo por lo que hizo antes del accidente, es su castigo por haberle prometido tanto y al final no cumplirlo. Es su culpa, y ésta lo carcome nuevamente.

Gerard está desesperado, Frank sabe que quiere hacer algo pero no sabe qué, porque simplemente es demasiado para tomar. El ojiverde tiene al que solía ser su mundo frente a él, y no puede reconocerlo. Y si eso le duele, no quiere imaginar lo que está sintiendo el tatuado.

El menor tantea el suelo bajo su cama, buscando por la caja en donde ha guardado sus dibujos y obviando sus palabras anteriores. Tallando su rostro y respirando pesadamente posa la caja frente a él. Gerard sube a verlo intrigado cuando se pone de pie y camina hasta el escritorio de donde saca un álbum de fotos que nunca llegó a organizar. Las fotos están regadas por el pequeño espacio y salva las que llegan a su vista. Los dibujos, recuerda que la vez que los pegó en la pared Linda los quitó y los regresó a su caja. Al parecer sabía el daño que podían ocasionarle y decidió quitarlos de su vista. Se le olvidó agradecerle por eso.

»Ten —suspira tendiéndole las fotos una vez vuelve a su lado en el suelo, el blanquecino sube la vista de la caja y las toma dudoso. En el intercambio Frank nota que ambos tiemblan, absorbe por la nariz—. Son tus dibujos, y nuestras fotos. A veces me- dibujabas a mí, y a otras veces- dibujabas para mí —risotea—. Tus comics los dejé en tu casa ese día que Mikey me golpeó. Y no son todas las fotos pero- logré guardar algunas. Ojalá pudiera tener el resto.

El ojiverde ojea una por una, se detiene en una de ellos dos acostados en la cama y le da la vuelta. Frank sonríe.

»Teníamos muchas- ah-

— ¿Relaciones? —Gerard arruga su nariz. Él no evita reír, cerrando sus ojos cuando le escucha reír también.

—Éramos, a-aficionados —ladea, resoplando, su ansiedad no le permite quedarse tranquilo. Juega con sus dedos—. Una vez me hiciste ir con un plug anal al colegio.

— ¡¿Que hice qué?! —exclama en una risa, pronto ambos se hallan riendo. El menor asiente tomando las fotos pero no alejándolas de su mirada.

—Querías que tuviésemos sexo en una de las duchas porque eras de último año y no querías graduarte sin cumplir una fantasía. El conserje nos descubrió e hicimos servicio comunitario por medio mes —ríe ante el recuerdo—. Tu madre decía que si alguno de los dos fuese mujer, tendría más de diez nietos.

—Mierda... Algo me decía que la dilatación en el culo y la facilidad con la que lo hicimos la semana pasada no era algo repentino.

Su risa aguda le eriza la piel. Siente su interior quisquillear. Cada risa, cada movimiento, cada mirada; todo lo que Gerard hace le produce una sensación que le es difícil de explicar. Y quiere mantener su postura, no darle importancia al hecho de que le ha dicho toda la verdad y sus mejillas están igual de rojizas que su nariz, estando levemente hinchado. Sus ojos brillan cristalinos y sus largas pestañas revolotean, salpicando. Quiere besarlo tanto...

»Sí me conocías, Frankie —susurra, aun ojeando las fotos repetidas veces. Ante su silencio, Frank siente su corazón latir redundante y sus manos temblar. Se siente en la necesidad de desahogarse.

—Sí... Servías poco café, con cuchara y media de azúcar, pero la mayoría de las veces estaba frío y te gustaba caliente, pero no demasiado, entonces deduciste que 43 segundos en el microondas sería suficiente.

Gerard lo mira expectante, sin esperarse algo como eso. Frank se estremece.

»En las mañanas... Solías vestirte de atrás para adelante, o desorganizadamente. Usualmente ponías primero tu pantalón, luego tu camisa y por último los zapatos, pero un día decidiste que estabas cansado de la rutina, así que comenzaste poniendo un calcetín y un zapato, luego la camisa, el pantalón y por último el otro calcetín y el otro zapato. Entonces comenzaste a hacerlo de diferentes formas cada día.

Él mismo se ríe por lo tonto que es ese dato, pero Gerard sólo exhala una silenciosa risa mientras lo ve con su mirada baja y ese rubor en las mejillas, como si estuviese diciendo un gran dato sobre él que nadie más sabía. Y mierda, es sorprendente que sepa cosas tan pequeñas como esas.

»Eras liberal, tus pensamientos volaban. Si sentías algo lo decías y hacías de ello lo más hermoso que nadie se hubiese podido imaginar. Lo hacías especial y así era para las personas a las que te proponías. Siempre- ibas al baño antes de acostarte a dormir. Intentabas leer en silencio sin mover los labios, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no lo lograbas y desistías. Te costaba dormir pero no te importaba andar con ojeras, porque sólo te importaba mi opinión y para mí seguías siendo hermoso. A veces despertabas tarde cuando debías despertar temprano y temprano cuando te gustaría hacerlo tarde, y unas veces no le tomabas atención, pero del resto lo odiabas. Las agujas, los gatos, los adolescentes, odiabas. Calcetines, alturas, The Smashing Pumpkins, amabas... —suspira— Había tantas cosas. Pero mi favorita era cuando me mirabas como si no existiese nadie más —ríe viendo sus tatuajes—. Así estuviésemos en una fiesta atestada de personas; siempre me mirarías a mí, como el único en la habitación. Y... Te amaba por eso.

La risa del menor le destruye, tanto que Frank puede sentir tal destrucción. No sabe a quién está lastimando más con sus palabras, pero no evita congestionarse de nuevo. La mandíbula de Gerard tiembla, pero logra formular:

— ¿Y yo te amaba igual?

Mirándolo aun con su visión borrosa, el menor exhala una risa por la nariz y estirando sus comisuras, susurra:

—Incluso más.

Entonces llora. Y Gerard llora junto a él, porque quisiera hacerlo todo para que Frank dejase de sentir tanto dolor por todo aquello. Pero el avellana solloza más fuerte, llevando sus manos a cubrir su rostro, y el blanquecino no comprende por qué, hasta que opta por hacérselo saber.

»Fue mi culpa —Frank solloza, sacando sus manos del rostro—. El accidente fue mi culpa, Gee. Fue- lo- yo no- no...

El mayor lo mira con terror. ¿Su culpa? ¿Cómo podría ser su culpa?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta el ojiverde agitado— ¿Qué hiciste, Frank? ¿Qué-?

—Discutimos, esa noche, del accidente. Tú estabas furioso, realmente furioso, no querías- no querías saber de mí, estabas d-dolido —solloza fuerte—. Habías recibido una beca para una universidad, en Nueva York, de arte, y tú... Yo no- no te di la reacción que esperabas. Tú esperabas que estuviese feliz por ti, porque saldrías de Summit y todo estaría mejor, p-pero no lo hice. Te fui indiferente. Yo no quería que te fueras, y lo tomaste de mala manera —siente las manos contrarias tomarle los brazos casi a la altura de los hombros, le hace sollozar de nuevo—. Y gritamos mucho y- y terminaste conmigo, porque estabas demasiado enojado. Y luego tuviste el accidente.

Gerard jadea ante la información. Se lo piensa con rapidez, e inmediatamente llega a una conclusión: Frank no tuvo la culpa de absolutamente nada.

—N-no, Frank, no —sacude frenéticamente su cabeza—. Escúchame, no fue tu culpa, ¿está bien? Tú no hiciste nada-

— ¡Sí hice! ¡Tú te ibas a quedar aquí esa noche! ¡La carretera estaba peligrosa y yo lo sabía y no lo pensé y no te apoyé y no estuve para ti y te fallé y moriste!

Su mano tatuada va a cubrir toscamente su boca al escucharse decir eso. Gerard también lo mira con ojos abiertos, inyectados en sangre, que sin la necesidad de parpadear las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Frank vuelve a sollozar, todavía con más fuerza, temblando por doquier y encogiéndose tanto que da la impresión de que lo único que quiere es que la tierra se abra y se lo trague ahí mismo. Pero Gerard no se inmuta, el menor cae en sus brazos y lo deja llorar, con todas esas ganas que ha estado acumulando por tanto tiempo.

—Frankie... Frank —murmura aun escuchando su llanto inconsolable. Titubea—. Yo estoy aquí. Estoy aquí ahora, contigo. ¿Me sientes? Estoy contigo... Mírame —intenta tomar su rostro, logrando sacarlo de su cuello para juntar sus frentes. Con sus manos remueve la humedad—. Mírame, por favor... No fue tu culpa, ¿sí? Estoy bien. Ahora, aquí, estoy bien, y estoy contigo.

El mayor besa sus párpados, sus mejillas, su nariz y por últimos sus labios. Aun cuando el llanto quiere ganarle, Frank intenta seguirle, besarlo con esa dulzura, pero no lo logra. Necesita tener la certeza de lo que está diciendo, y le está costando conseguirla.

»Frankie, necesito, oye —con sus manos sube su rostro cuando éste cae—, necesito que por favor me ayudes a recordar —Frank se niega por lo bajo, con sus ojos cerrados, pero Gerard insiste—. Te necesito..., por favor. Ayúdame a recordarte. Quiero recordarte, necesito recordarte. Quiero amarte como hacía antes, quiero tenerte, quiero que me sigas amando tal como hacías antes. Te lo pido... No me dejes.

Y volviendo a besarlo con mandíbula temblorosa acaba en sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza hacia él.

Él está ahí. Puede sentirlo. Lo abraza, lo besa, si cierra los ojos muy fuerte, sabe que está ahí, y le está rogando que no lo deje. Pero es que él nunca lo dejaría, no podría. Gerard forma parte de él, más de lo que él forma parte de sí mismo. Aun después de tanto tiempo, lo sigue amando como desquiciado, lo sigue teniendo a sus pies. Y quiere convencerse nuevamente. Quiere convencerse de que, a pesar de que su mente esté distante, ese sigue siendo él, y que nadie nunca lo cambiaría.

Después de todo, es de lo que se ha esta convenciendo por los últimos casi tres años.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos se hallan recostados en su cama, con sus dibujos, fotos regados en el suelo y Gerard durmiendo plácidamente sobre su regazo; sabe que no podrá hacerlo. No lo hará recordar, porque ya no hay nada que pueda hacerle recordar, siendo que su memoria también comienza a deteriorarse. Intentó hacerlo, y además de que sus intentos fueron mínimos, también fueron nulos. Se siente tan débil y desecho, angustiado y alterado...

Piensa en las palabras de Beta, en las intenciones que ella le ha intentado dar. Piensa en cómo se lo dijo, y en el miedo que traspasaba sus ojos al verlo. Las analiza, una y otra vez, dándose tantas posibilidades que le hacen llorar en silencio nuevamente, acariciando el cabello de Gerard. Cierra los ojos y se forza a alejarlo de él. Mentalmente, porque físicamente sólo lo abraza más hacia sí. Lo pone en donde se supone que debe estar, y por más que siente su pecho desgarrarse, llegó la hora de aceptarlo.

Así que deja un beso en su frente y pasa sus dedos entre su cabello, se acurruca más contra él y besa su mejilla, acariciando superficialmente donde dejó la estela del beso. Gerard se remueve, tensándolo, pero no se despierta. Frank suspira.

—Te amo tanto —su mandíbula tiembla, frotando suavemente su mejilla contra su rostro—. Tanto.

Ya ni su fuerte llanto podría despertarlo. Ni sus súplicas, ni su falta. Nada.

Él ya no está ahí. Y lo sabe.

Abre sus ojos para verlo, y le susurra:

—Tengo que dejarte ir.


	18. 17

*Un año, dos días después.*

 

 

— ¡El correo!

Gerard respinga sacándose los auriculares para dejarlos caer frente al monitor, la silla cae al suelo y poco le importa, baja las escaleras corriendo. Mikey se queja cuando le arrebata los sobres de las manos, lanzándose a su lado en el sofá y quedando tendido boca abajo para ojear sobre por sobre. Lee rápido y tira al suelo los que no le llaman atención, chilla cuando tiene en manos lo que buscaba. Se da la vuelta para ver a Mikey de brazos cruzados, y con una sonrisa cómplice por parte de ambos el miope mueve las manos.

» ¡Ya ábrelo!

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —sus dedos juegan por rasgar el papel, se detiene, subiendo la mirada a su hermano— ¿Me vas a seguir queriendo aun si no lo logré?

Mikey bufa rodando los ojos, de un solo movimiento le quita el sobre y rasga el papel por él. Gerard no se lo impide, piensa que es mejor si su hermano lo lee por él, de no ser lo que espera el golpe sería menos fuerte. El castaño saca el papel y lo desdobla, siente su corazón latir fuerte cuando comienza a leer, pero su expresión no es exactamente la que esperaba. Mikey no se emociona, y eso sólo le deja una cosa que pensar: no lo logró.

—Gee... —titubea, alzando apenado su vista al mayor. Los hombros de Gerard caen junto a su vista, comenzando a sentir el mal gusto en su estómago. Sus pensamientos se dirigen a la velocidad de la luz hacia lo peor; y entonces Mikey salta tomándole los hombros— ¡Es jodiendo! ¡Irás a Nueva York! ¡Te dieron la beca!

— ¡¿Qué?!

Otro grito acompaña a su rostro estupefacto. En un arranque toma el papel de nuevo y entre más gritos abraza a su hermano. Su emoción lo hace saltar mientras llena la sala de aullidos que parecen molestar a Donna y la llevan fuera de la cocina a llamar la atención de su hijo. Gerard corre a abrazarla, sin importarle la cara de extrañeza que pone la señora, incluso besa su mejilla, alegando con emoción que obtuvo la beca para la escuela de Bellas Artes en Nueva York. Su madre toma la noticia con entusiasmo, a pesar de todo. Pero lo que él realmente quiere es ver la reacción de Donald al decirle, y grabarla también, si es posible. Sería épica.

— ¡Oh, joder, joder, joder! —salta, buscando la manera de calzarse los zapatos y ponerse la chaqueta al mismo tiempo— ¡Tengo que decirle a Frank, tengo que decirle a Frank, tengo que decirle a Frank!

— ¡Ve a la tienda primero, Gerard! —oye la voz de su madre desde la cocina. Gruñendo el pelinegro se regresa en sus pasos para tomar las llaves de su auto junto a la lista de compras que ella le dejó y corre a la entrada nuevamente. Bien podría hacerlo Mikey, pero el bebé está en reposo por su último ataque de asma y el frío no es les conveniente. Saca el auto del garaje tan rápido como puede y de inmediato está frente a la casa Iero. Sólo con el papel en la mano se baja del auto. Las compras pueden esperar, una noticia como ésta no.

Cuidando de no resbalarse sube las escaleras y toca la puerta, Linda lo recibe con una sonrisa y le hace pasar.

— ¿Por qué tan emocionado?

—Uh, buenas noticias —le sonríe—. ¿Frankie está arriba?

—Todo tuyo —ladea su cabeza—. Estoy preparando la cena, ¿te quedarás?

—Planeaba quedarme, de todas formas, pero jamás rechazaría su comida —guiña un ojo, haciendo a la señora reír.

—Sube antes de que estalles, por favor.

El pelinegro ríe antes de correr escaleras arriba. Sabe que la puerta de Frank nunca está cerrada así que entra de largo. Lo ve acostado en su cama, comenzando a dormirse, pero mejor no dejarlo. De un salto sube a la cama de una plaza, empezando a esparcir besos a lo largo de su rostro que hacen al tatuado despertarse y luego reír en medio del beso que planta el mayor sobre sus labios. Frank acaricia su rostro para luego dejar un último beso y verlo resbalarse hasta caer en el suelo. Con una sonrisa se apoya sobre su codo.

—Creí que vendrías más tarde —bosteza tallándose un ojo, Gerard niega sonriente, dejando su mentón reposar del borde la cama. Con los dedos el avellana aparta mechones de cabello de su frente para posar un beso y rozar sus narices—. ¿Qué te trajo más temprano?

—Cambio de planes —su sonrisa no se va, le tiende el papel con ésta encima. Arqueando una ceja Frank toma el papel, y dando una última mirada a sus ojos y sonrisa resplandecientes comienza a leer por lo bajo.

La sonrisa similar a la de su novio va disminuyendo a medida que va leyendo. Frank lo mira por encima del papel y de vuelta repetidamente, buscando señales de que lo que le está mostrando no es más que una de esas bromas que suele gastarle de vez en cuando, pero no es así. Él no está jugando.

— ¿Una beca? —Gerard asiente, su sonrisa también desapareció— ¿En Nueva York? Y cu-cuándo... ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

El ojiverde balbucea, sintiendo un peso caer sobre él. Su emoción fue tanta que por un momento olvidó el hecho de que nunca le comentó que se había apuntado a la escuela de Bellas Artes en Nueva York, e incluso ido a una entrevista. Se lo escondió, y sin decir palabra Frank sabe que fue eso lo que hizo. El avellana se sienta en la cama, ojeando el papel y esperando una respuesta por parte del mayor que tarda en llegar.

Gerard suspira.

—Bebé, lo siento. Lamento no habértelo dicho. La carta acaba de llegar, pero... hace unos meses fui a Nueva York para una entrevista y... pedí una beca. No me dieron respuesta hasta ahora. Yo sólo... no quería alardear sobre algo de lo que no estaba seguro y tampoco quería ilusionarme o ilusionarte, y sentí que decírtelo lograría gran parte de eso. ¡Pero ahora es un hecho! —respinga sonriente— ¡Iré a Nueva York!

Frank titubea.

— ¿Cuándo? —cuestiona en un susurro. El ojiverde suspira, rascando su nuca. La mueca en su rostro le adelanta algo: no será bueno.

—Antes de año nuevo...

Y ahí está.

El tatuado siente su piel erizarse y su respiración fallarle, si no lo confunde mucho, puede que también comience a sentir náuseas y algo de ansiedad.

—... Año nuevo es la semana que viene, Gerard.

Deja el papel en la cama, levantándose para hacer un recorrido por la habitación mientras despeina su crecido cabello. ¿Se iría? ¿De nuevo? El pensamiento le estremece. No quiere que se vaya de nuevo. Quiere tenerlo siempre cerca. Y además, es algo que le ha llegado de la nada. Se siente ofendido por el hecho de que no le comentó algo que es notoriamente importante para él, pero por otra parte tiene un buen punto del por qué lo hizo. Le cuesta tomarlo.

—Pensé que estarías feliz por mí —murmura Gerard, aun sentado en el suelo frente a la cama. Sus manos tantean el papel, y ya no se siente tan contento como hace unos minutos. Ahora está desconcertado y también desilusionado. No quiere creer que fue Frank quien lo bajó de su nube tan repentinamente, pero es el único que puede jugar con sus sentimientos cuando le venga en gana. Aun así, sabía que en algún momento tendrían esa discusión. Han llegado a un punto en donde hay tanto que decir que probablemente aprovecharían ésta ocasión para echarlo en cara, y no sabe si están preparados para eso.

—Gerard —jadea—, estás hablando sobre Nueva York. Ni siquiera es la ciudad, ¡es el estado! ¡Te irás a otro estado! Son casi cinco horas de aquí a allá, no es igual que estar en Trenton, lo cual de por sí fue... ¡bastante!

El mayor suelta una risita irónica levantándose del suelo y tomando el papel.

— ¿Y te cuesta conducir cinco malditas horas para verme? Porque yo no lo pensaría, Frank.

—... Yo prefiero tenerte aquí.

El pelinegro jadea otra risa, restregando su rostro con la mano.

—Me has estado insistiendo inconscientemente todos estos años para conseguir uno de estos —blandea el papel—, ¿y ahora que lo tengo reaccionas así? Eres increíble, Frank —intenta hacerse paso a la puerta, pero el avellana tira de su brazo regresándolo al centro.

— ¡No! Es que... ¡Sólo no quiero tenerte lejos otra vez! Cuando estuviste en Trenton fue horrible, Gee. No me gusta estar lejos de ti, ¡la distancia es difícil de tolerar!

—Mierda, sé que es difícil, Frank, ¡pero es una beca! ¡Algo que ambos hemos querido para mí desde siempre! ¡Una oportunidad para demostrarle a mis padres que sí sirvo para algo!

El avellana balbucea.

—De acuerdo, está bien, pero también dijiste que te irás antes de año nuevo, y- y ¿qué hay de la fiesta de Bob y Ray?

Gerard rueda los ojos, resoplando.

—Ellos comprenderán, Frank, por amor a Dios.

— ¡¿Y qué hay de mi banda?! Íbamos a ir de gira en enero e ibas a venir conmigo. No puedes sólo irte, Gerard.

Incrédulo el ojiverde lo mira, dejando sus brazos y hombros caer. En su semblante se posa la ironía y es cuando la rabia acaba por sobrepasarlo. Es la gota que derramó el vaso. Larga una risita por lo bajo, negando.

—Eso era, ¿no es así? ¿La banda de nuevo?

Frank rueda los ojos.

—Mi banda es importante.

— ¡También lo es mi carrera universitaria, Frank! ¡No puedes esperar a que elija! ¡Ya fue suficiente con tu banda! ¡Estoy cansado de que en lo único que puedas pensar sea en tu jodida banda! ¡Y ya ni siquiera tienes tiempo! Te llamo, estás ensayando. Quiero salir contigo, tienes una presentación. Voy a tu presentación, ¡y me ignoras hasta que salimos de ahí!

—No te ignoro —dice pausadamente—, debo estar pendiente de mi trabajo, de lo que fui a hacer, no es mi culpa. Y es porque hemos trabajado duro en ello y ahora estamos yendo por buen camino, por favor, no seas dramático. No todo tiene que ser sobre ti, tú no estás pegado a mí, yo también necesito mi tiempo y espacio, ¿sabes?

Justo cuando acaba su sentencia, Frank se percata de la mierda que ha salido de su boca, el cómo ha hablado sin pensar, y en el hecho de que sin dudas lo ha lastimado. Enseguida la mandíbula del pelinegro se tensa y sus manos se empuñan. Cuando Frank intenta dar un paso hacia él, lo detiene.

—No te acerques. Ni lo pienses, Frank.

—Gee- —trata de decir, pero es tarde, ya lo arruinó.

— ¡No! Ya sé qué es lo que piensas. Gracias por hacérmelo saber.

Pronto el coraje envuelve al avellana, regresándolo a su estado vulnerable en donde no quiere que él se vaya. Sin embargo, Gerard está tan enojado que podría hacerle un hoyo a una pared de concreto con su puño en cualquier momento, y no evita darle miedo, porque nunca estuvo lo suficientemente enojado para tratarlo así. Se da cuenta de lo harto que en verdad está, y que es gracias a él. No le queda más que disculparse, e intenta hacerlo, pero ya Gerard no lo escucha. Entonces comienza a gritarle y le devuelve a los últimos meses, en donde todo se reduce a la poca comunicación que han tenido, el cómo ambos a duras penas han tenido tiempo para el otro y cómo él ha estado más distante que el ojiverde. Pero no sabía cómo mantener un balance, más bien, estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo, y ahora esto lo ha dejado dando tumbos.

Gerard logra llegar a la puerta de la habitación, decidiendo ignorarlo de una buena vez. Ya no le discutiría, está harto. ¿En dónde quedó su afecto? ¿Su necesidad de tenerlo siempre? Todo se está viendo opacado por las palabras del tatuado que poco a poco toman menos significado. Quiere salir de ahí cuanto antes. Pero era a él a quien recurría cuando se sentía perdido, dolido o humillado, ¿adónde se supone que iría ahora? Ya no quiere escucharlo, por primera vez, desea callarlo y que lo dejase tranquilo, pero al bajar las escaleras él continúa ahí y da zancadas hasta a la puerta.

Sus gritos ahora sólo resuenan contra la parte trasera de su cabeza, no está escuchando ni una cuarta parte de lo que Frank está diciendo y realmente le importa una mierda. Si tiene mucha suerte —muchísima, a decir cruda verdad—, él ya no tendría que soportar más de esos gritos por lo que le restaba de año y vida. Ni un segundo más ni uno menos. Se largaba.

— ¡Gerard!

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!

Su grito hace al avellana paralizarse y estremecerse en medio de las escaleras de la entrada. Gerard nunca le había gritado, siempre solía ser tolerante con él a toda costa. Pero ahora le ha gritado y un puñal de piedras le ha caído sobre el pecho.

— ¿Eso es todo? —con su labio temblante encoje un hombro. Jamás había visto la mandíbula de su novio tan presionada, luce realmente molesto. ¿Pero por qué debería estarlo en primer lugar? ¡Él sólo quería que se quedara! —. ¿Así es como termina? ¿Te vas y ya? Eres un jodido cobarde, Way. ¡Cobarde de mierda!

— ¡¿Yo soy cobarde?! ¡Pues tú eres un maldito egoísta que sólo piensa en ti en vez de por primera vez pensar también en mí, Frank!

— ¡¿Por primera vez pensar en ti?! ¡Gerard, yo siempre pienso en ti!

—No, no lo haces —articula firme, Frank se sorprende de que ni siquiera parpadee, y eso hace que sus palabras sean todavía más dañinas y crueles—. Si lo hicieras, estarías feliz por mí, estarías feliz de que voy a salir de ésta jodida cuidad de mierda, de que ya no seré el estorbo de la familia, que por fin voy a ser alguien, ¡qué voy a ser y a hacer lo que yo amo, Frank!

— ¡Pero te quieres ir y me quieres dejar! ¡Ni siquiera me ofreciste el irme contigo!

A ese punto sus lágrimas han dado paso abierto a su rostro. A juzgar por todo el frío de afuera gracias a la nieve en todas partes, su rostro toma calor y siente asfixiarse. Y Gerard no siente nada. Absolutamente nada. Como si el verlo llorar por él fuese una rutina gastada. Como si llorar por él fuese algo común en Frank. Hacerlo llorar parecía que se le había hecho costumbre, y ahora no tiene lugar para pensar en ello. Nunca pensó que su enojo prevalecería, pero ahí está, y está por estallar gracias a él.

— ¿Para qué iba a querer ofrecértelo si igual ibas a decir que no? Claro, porque tu banda sí es importante, ¿verdad? Al genial e increíble Frank Iero le importa más su jodida banda que el resto de las cosas en su vida, ¿pero sabes qué? Se acabó, Frank. Tú, con tu jodida banda, déjame ser feliz a mí con mi bendita carrera universitaria, y de nada por hacerte las cosas más fáciles. Pero créeme que sin duda hubiese sido más fácil si me hubieses dicho desde un principio que era un estorbo para ti también. Nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo este circo de seis años.

—Gee —solloza el tatuado terminando de bajar las escaleras—. Gee, por favor, no digas eso. Yo te amo-

— ¡No! —bruscamente aleja la mano del avellana cuando ésta intenta hacerse un camino para acariciar su rostro—. Deja de engañarte, Frank, tú no me amas. Todos estos años creyendo que todo iba a estar bien, ¡nada está bien!

— ¡¿Prefieres irte a una maldita escuela de artes en Nueva York antes que quedarte aquí conmigo en Jersey?!

—Mi maldita escuela de artes no me obliga a elegir entre dos cosas que son importantes para mí —se acerca para murmurarle, los ojos de Frank escozan. Gerard no titubea, no pestañea, no se intimida. No nada. Está escribiendo cada palabra que dice con un cuchillo caliente en toda su espalda. Y Frank creyó que todo lo hiriente que tenía para decir se ha acabado, pero sabe que se equivocó cuando escucha a su novio decir—: Me voy.

— ¡Gerard! ¡Gerard! —intenta detenerlo cuando el pelinegro se da la vuelta para irse a su auto, se resbala con el hielo en el asfalto cuando intenta tomar su brazo nuevamente y Gerard lo aparta con un empujón. Cae de bruces al suelo con todo su cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Éste se pega a él gracias a la humedad de sus lágrimas. Observa a Linda asomarse a hurtadillas desde la puerta de entrada. Con dificultad se levanta del suelo y golpea la cubierta del auto con sus manos—. ¡Está bien! ¡Vete! ¡Anda con tu estúpida escuela! ¡Pero ni se te ocurra volver, Gerard Arthur! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Y parece ser que luego de mucho tiempo; Gerard lo escucha, porque el motor del auto cruje y entre sus mechones de cabello vigila la placa del auto hacerse cada vez más pequeña hasta que desaparece...

 

 

Un estruendo lo despierta. No puede respirar, está sudando y la voz no le sale, son gritos los que desgarran su garganta y sus manos que empuñan las cobijas. Todo pasa por su cabeza a la velocidad de un tren, y comienza a llorar, escuchando cómo tratan de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Lleva sus rodillas a su pecho, dejando a su llanto consumirlo. La puerta deja de sonar y un momento después, Linda la abre de un solo golpe. Corre hasta él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos como ha hecho muchas otras veces, recuesta su cabeza de su pecho y lo arrulla, pero Frank llora aun más fuerte. La señora remueve sus mechones mojados de su frente e intenta limpiar su rostro, pero enseguida éste vuelve a humedecerse. Y ella llora junto a él.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —llora el tatuado agudamente— ¿Por qué?

Linda se disculpa repetidas veces tras besar su frente, pero sus disculpas no valen nada, no van a arreglarlo, porque ya no puede hacerlo. Su llanto resuena en la habitación, haciendo eco como un callejón sin salida. Su cabeza duele, pero pronto todo comienza a tomar sentido allí dentro.

Sus amigos no buscándolo más, él no continuando con su carrera universitaria. Por qué su madre siempre tenía miedo y se preocupaba de sobre manera, su semblante siempre cambiando al nombrar a Gerard. El por qué Beta nunca lo reconoció y por qué nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, el por qué Karol siempre estuvo alejada de él en el trabajo. Recuerda el rostro de Donna al verlo en el portal de su casa, y el cómo Mikey lo sacó enfurecido de ahí, alegando que estaba burlándose de su hermano. Gerard no recordando nada, Gerard no conociéndolo, él desapareciendo por un largo tiempo, él intentando enmendarse, Gerard sintiéndose tan ajeno, frío e irreconocible, Gerard vistiendo la misma ropa, todas las personas mirándolo raro...

—M-me engañaste —tiembla. Linda lo presiona contra ella, dejando de reprimir su llanto.

—No, bebé, no lo hice, no lo hice. Era para protegerte, Frankie. Ellos querían llevarte a un lugar feo, muy feo. Yo no te iba a dejar, mi amor. No te iba a dejar.

—Lo veo siempre, mami. Él estaba aquí. Él me persigue. Él se había quedado aquí.

—No, no-

—Yo le estaba enseñando nuestras fotos, veníamos del parque. Me dijo que no lo dejara.

—No lo dejes, mi vida —se me mece de lado a lado, estrujándolo en brazos—. Si no quieres dejarlo no lo dejes.

Frank solloza más fuerte.

Su memoria viaja al día que fueron al hospital, el día que Donna le dijo que Gerard había despertado del coma. Él estaba vistiendo traje. Nunca fueron a un hospital. No pasaron cuatro meses, pasaron días, y luego dos años. Dos años en los que recuerda escaleras y paredes blancas, el pánico que sentía cuando estaba solo y ya nada era blanco, el mal gusto en su boca... Pero ese día él vestía traje y afuera estaba oscuro, y algo le decía que Gerard no estaba bien, que seguía ahí pero que estaba en peligro, que él debía ayudarlo y que no podía aceptar algo como lo que leyó en ese periódico, o todo lo que pasaron en la televisión. No podía escuchar lo que decían los vecinos sobre él, y no entendía cuando Beta lo defendía o cuando lo trataba bien.

Él es un monstruo, un fenómeno. Intentó hacerse daño tantas veces, más paredes blancas, y luego estaba Linda convenciéndolo nuevamente de que Gerard estaba ahí y que podía sentirlo. Pero en todo ese tiempo, Gerard nunca perdió la memoria. Gerard nunca estuvo ahí.

—Él nunca estuvo en coma, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —hace el ademán de alejarse de ella, con impotencia y enojo, pero la señora se aferra a él— ¡Me mentiste! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Me hiciste creer que Gerard estaba vivo! ¡Él murió en el accidente, mamá! ¡Salió en el periódico y en la tele! ¡Y fuimos al cementerio y tú me sacaste de ahí y me hiciste creer que fue mi culpa!

Sabe que sus gritos resuenan por todas partes y pronto los de Linda también, pero quisiera saber por qué su madre, la única persona en la que siempre ha confiado ciegamente, lo ha traicionado de tan inmensa forma. Él ve a Gerard. Lo ve cuando cierra sus ojos, y a veces cuando los abre también. ¿Pero cómo es que puede sentirlo? ¿Es que siempre fue solo él tocándose a sí mismo? ¿Cómo es que pudo engañarse por tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no puede aceptarlo? ¿Por qué no puede dejarlo ir? Está volviéndose loco. O quizás ya lo está, porque en medio de su llanto y el de su madre vuelve a abrir los ojos, y ahí está él.

Gerard lo observa parado en la oscura esquina de la habitación, a un lado de la puerta. No tiene su camisa puesta y sus hombros están encogidos, pero más que eso, está llorando. Está llorando igual de fuerte que ellos. Entonces se pregunta el cómo no escuchó la puerta abrirse, o el cómo no lo sintió pararse de la cama, o salir de la habitación. Frank agarra miedo, miedo de que lo haya escuchado, porque claramente escuchó todo lo que acaba de decir. Eran cosas que él no sabía y de las cuales tuvo que enterarse por boca suya en medio de una crisis.

Pero su madre lo llama, y Gerard no desaparece. Gerard sigue parado en la esquina, sollozando en silencio. Cierra los ojos y le ruega a su madre que lo haga desaparecer, que ya no quiere verlo, que ese no es Gerard. Que no lo es, y jamás lo sería.

Gerard se fue el día del accidente. Y ese mismo día, Frank se fue con él.


	19. Querido Gerard:

Querido Gerard:

Mi amor. Gee.

Hoy te escribo esta carta porque me di cuenta de algo. Te escribo porque sigo sintiendo tu tacto, y porque la sensación de tus labios quedará impregnada en mí por siempre. Hoy te escribo porque te extraño, porque a pesar de que estés tan lejos yo te siento tan cerca, y no puedo soportarlo. Te escribo porque amo tu sonrisa, y porque aun siento que sonríes. Para mí. Y por mí. Y por Mikey. Por nosotros. Sonríe, mi amor. Tienes una sonrisa hermosa. Quizás estoy llorando, con un nudo en el pecho ahora mismo. Mis manos tiemblan, y te pido perdón si no logras entender mi letra, yo lo comprenderé. Pero quiero que sepas que tus dibujos están conmigo, y que cada vez que me dijiste que me amabas yo te creí. Espero que tú también me hayas creído todas las veces que te lo dije, porque jamás fui tan sincero como todas esas veces que me sentí afortunado de tenerte. Hoy te escribo porque me di cuenta de algo. Hoy te escribo porque me di cuenta de que debo dejarte ir. Y lamento, lamento tanto si eso te lastima. Yo nunca quise lastimarte, nunca quise hacerte llorar, y sé que tú nunca quisiste hacerme lo mismo. Eso es suficiente para mí. Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Mikey también lo estará, pero ya no podré estar al tanto de eso, porque planeo irme. Irme y dejar todo atrás. Debo dejarte atrás, junto a nuestro reino. Está a salvo y hermoso, como siempre. Está tal cual la última vez que lo viste, y me siento orgulloso de haberlo mantenido así. Pero yo te extraño, y no puedo continuar haciéndolo. Me haces tan feliz, y soy el único capaz de verlo. Mi amor, te veo cada vez que cierro mis ojos por la noche, cuando ha sido un día muy largo y sólo necesito de tu abrazo. Te siento cuando te recuerdo, y sé que estás ahí. Y tú sigues sonriendo, y te quiero agradecer por eso, porque eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos podrán ver alguna vez. Hoy te escribo, mi amor, porque te he dejado ir, porque mereces ser feliz, en donde quiera que estés, y yo no puedo hacerlo. Yo no puedo hacerte feliz, tanto como tú lo mereces. Y es que me repetiste tantas veces lo feliz que te hacía, pero entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? No, no quiero que respondas a esas preguntas, porque conozco las respuestas, y estoy bien con ellas. Te escribo porque te amo, te escribo porque me he rendido... Te escribo porque ya no veo tus ojos, pero sé que me miras. Te escribo porque ya no siento tus manos, pero sé que están en mi cuerpo. Te escribo porque ya no escucho tu voz, pero sé que eres tú. Y sé que comprendes mi decisión, y sé que no llorarás esta noche porque ya no estaré. Por favor, ten en cuenta que yo siempre estaré. Cuando cierres tus ojos en las noches, recuérdame, y créeme. Por lo que más quieras, créeme... Haré lo posible por abrazarte mientras duermes. Porque espero estar durmiendo junto a ti.

Te amo tanto, tanto.

Frankie.

 

 

FIN.

 

 

Terminado el 02 de septiembre de 2017. 1:26 am.


	20. Epílogo

Esquizofrenia: Quien padece de éste trastorno presenta, en pocas palabras, una mente partida en dos: una porción que se relaciona con la realidad y otra que interactúa, en mayor o menor grado, con un mundo imaginario.

 

 

Duff McKagan cierra la puerta de su auto, acomodando su traje de vestir y esperando a que su esposa, Susan, también baje de él. Los espasmos de la incomodidad no tardan en golpearlo, y tiene suerte de que su esposa esté ahí para tomar su mano. No ha tenido mucha suerte en el amor, tomando en cuenta de que es su tercer matrimonio prefiere no pensar en ello. Sobre todo si había sido un aburrido director de secundaria por tanto tiempo. Le gusta recordar los años de antaño, en donde llegó a pertenecer a una banda. Duró poco, pero fue suficiente para obtener tatuajes que escondía bajo elegantes sacos una vez decidió dedicarse a los estudios. Espera que al entrar ahí ninguno de sus viejos alumnos lo reconozca y le dé una mala cara, por más que se haya jubilado hace unos nueve años y haya envejecido más, haciéndolo irreconocible en cierto punto. El silencio es sepulcral al entrar y solo presencia murmullos en los que no es participe. Pero entonces se ve desesperado por hallar un rostro conocido y se sorprende al encontrar a una agradable señora que recuerda muy poco para lo decaída que se ve. Denominó que los dulces de su cafetería eran los mejores cuando éstos le ayudaban a conseguir conquistas... La mayor parte del tiempo. 

Se acerca con cautela y al verlo ella se sobresalta, pero al decirle de quién se trata ella se relaja, e intentando darle una sonrisa, recibe su cálido abrazo. No puede evitar notar en demasía la tristeza que pinta su rostro y la curiosidad le pica al instante. Le pregunta sin querer ser irrespetuoso el cómo ha llegado ahí, qué la ha llevado con exactitud.

Beta desciende su mirada. Piensa antes de responderle, porque ella tampoco sabe muy bien cómo es que llegó ahí si ni siquiera pudo mantenerse de pie cuando recibió esa llamada. Duff comprende su silencio, decide no indagar y prefiere quedarse en que sólo conocía al muchacho, pero ella detiene sus pensamientos diciéndole que él trabajaba en su cafetería. Entonces él le comenta el buen estudiante que fue, y vuelve a abrazarla cuando la señora no soporta su llanto. Una chica llega a ellos, es joven, la deduce como su nieta y la señora afloja el agarre de su abrazo para aferrarse a ella. Él vuelve a su esposa, y talla sus ojos tomando asiento en una de la sillas pegadas a la pared, sumiéndose en otro silencio.

La brisa entra cuando otra persona abre la puerta. Hay dos salas: una da a la pequeña cafetería, que más allá dirige a las habitaciones, y una pared la divide de donde suelen realizarse los velorios. La puerta de entrada queda frente a la cafetería y sus escaleras, y girando a la derecha se halla el grupo de personas en silencio. El ojiazul no se sorprende al ver pocas personas alrededor. Quisiera poder reconocer algún rostro, alguien a quien poder darle verdaderas condolencias. Pero lo cierto es que no conoce a nadie, y Shannon llega a su lado de igual forma, en silencio. Es en ese tipo de momentos en lo que agradece tenerlo consigo, no podría tolerarlo de estar solo.

Al adentrarse sólo reconoce a alguien y agradece que sea así. Éste lo recibe con pesar, y sin embargo resulta ser agradable. Le presenta a una mujer joven, rubia y muy bonita. Dice ser su esposa y Jared le saluda con un suave apretón de manos junto a un asentimiento de cabeza que ella responde con una amistosa sonrisa. Shannon saluda de igual forma y se ven interrumpidos por un par de chicas que llegan con cautela, escabulléndose entre el silencio de las escasas personas. Frances es la primera en abrazarlo y luego Lindsey le sigue. Él las recibe con un duradero abrazo y una vez se separan, una mujer se acerca a ellos, diciendo que es hora de llevarse la urna. Mikey suelta lentamente la mano de Lindsey, la pelinegra dándole una leve sonrisa que él no regresa. El rubio teñido asiente una sola vez, y es suficiente para que un grupo de ayudantes cargue el pesado cofre hasta un espacioso carro negro.

El teñido gira la mirada para encontrarse con un rubio, y un poco más allá a un protuberante afro. Ambos de traje. Éstos le dan una mueca semejantes a sonrisa y le dice a Kristin que puede esperarlo en el auto, dejando un beso al costado de su cabeza. Los hombres llegan a él y Ray no tarda en rodear su cuello, mientras que Bob palmea confortante su hombro. Por lo bajo agradece el que estén ahí, y Ray contesta, pero Bob no lo hace. Y Mikey comprende, porque de ser él tampoco lo haría. Se separan para aproximarse cada quien a sus autos y de esa manera seguir a la carroza fúnebre que los guiaría al cementerio.

La rubia decide mantenerse ajena, darle su espacio cuando se encuentran en el auto, pero no se niega cuando el teñido busca su mano para dejar un beso en ella y entonces regalarle una triste sonrisa que a penas si puede responder porque el hombre aparta su vista a la carretera. Ella no sabe qué es lo que está haciendo ahí. Su esposo recibió una llamada y sólo dijo, con voz y mirada perdida, que debían asistir a un velorio y un entierro. Cuando él no quiso decirle sobre quién se trataba, prefirió quedarse en dudas, pues "un viejo amigo" no le fue respuesta suficiente. Así que mejor no ser incompetente, sabía que Mikey le diría en cualquier momento.

Luego de un largo recorrido, la blanca fachada del cementerio municipal se posa frente a ellos y cada quien se estaciona en un puesto dentro para entonces bajar en la tranquilidad del lugar. A pesar de que es un lugar que bien podría ser pleno gracias a su silencio y la paz que la fresca brisa de los árboles pueda emanar, para él no es más que escalofriante el que tenga que estar ahí de nuevo. Le parece insólito, repugnante, intimidante en todos los sentidos y depresivo. Completamente depresivo.

Junto a su mujer sigue al reducido grupo de personas, y de la pequeña iglesia postrada a un costado del lugar; un padre sale vestido para la ocasión. Al adentrarse entre las lápidas, uno de los ayudantes fúnebres le pide permiso para abrir la puerta superior de la urna. Mikey se estremece fuertemente antes de negar con un movimiento de cabeza. El ayudante asiente y se aleja, mientras que él se aferra a la mano de Kristin. Han puesto la urna en su sitio y el padre comienza con tantas de las palabras que bien podría relatar por sí mismo. Las ha escuchado tantas veces que se las sabe de memoria.

Kristin observa a su marido, quien mira fijamente al gigante cofre que no asegura más que un frío cadáver dentro, y se regaña a sí misma por ser tan entrometida y curiosa. Mikey no lo necesita, Mikey necesita su apoyo, y ella está ahí para dárselo sin ningún pretexto. Lo ve sumirse en un silencioso llanto que solo se expresa en la tétrica mirada bajo el par de gafas. A pesar de que las dejó de usar para reemplazarlas por lentes de contacto, hoy ha decidido utilizarlas de nuevo. Y son detalles tan simples como esos los que ella nota. Su vista recorre el alrededor, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su suegra entre el grupo frente a ellos. Trae un par de flores en manos y la cabeza gacha, con el mismo peso que el resto. Mikey no le mencionó que ella estaría, quizás porque él tampoco sabía. Ve al par de chicas que llegaron de últimas a la funeraria arrojar un ramo de flores blancas una vez la urna baja. Jared y Shannon arrojan otro y por último, Donna se acerca al mismo tiempo que el teñido para dejar caer más flores. Le da una mirada a su madre antes de volver a la rubia y el padre pide que alguien pase a dar unas breves palabras de despedida. 

Vuelve a sorprenderse cuando su esposo mantiene la postura a su lado, pero posa su vista en el hombre que da un paso al frente y quien alega ser James. Es el único que pasa, a excepción de una señora mayor, la cual luce cansada y a penas puede hablar, pero dice que quiso al muchacho como un hijo y que siempre lo recordaría de buena manera. Del resto nadie parece conocerlo lo suficiente para animarse a hablar, y es cuando culmina la ceremonia. La tierra cae encima del gran cofre, y predeterminado una lámina de metal se clava frente a ésta, rezando palabras que ni siquiera ella cree.

"Frank Anthony T. Iero. Octubre 31, 1981 - Noviembre 04, 2008. Amado hijo, amigo y músico. Eres recibido en el reino de los cielos."

Se conforma con esa sola información, y es paciente cuando Mikey se despide de sus amigos. Aun así, al regresar al auto unos metros más allá de donde estuvieron anteriormente, Donna yace parada, restregando sus brazos por encima de su chaqueta. Tiembla y Kristin lo nota antes que él, ya que al seguir la mirada de la rubia, paraliza su entrada al vehículo.

— ¿Me esperas un segundo?

Ella asiente rápido y él le da un mohín antes de caminar los metros que los separan de su madre y la reciente tumba. Lo observa llegar a ella y ésta respinga, pero pronto se abrazan y la sorpresa vuelve a ser tal. Mikey no tiene contacto con su familia desde hace mucho. Su parte irónica le conduce a pensar en que la ocasión debe ser especial para el gesto de cariño.

"Gracias por estar aquí" logra leer los labios del hombre cuando ambos encaran la lápida. "Es lo menos que podría hacer" responde ella. Mikey le dice algo que no comprenden y vuelven a encararse entre ellos. Kristin baja la vista, ya no se entrometería más, fue suficiente. Sube la mirada cuando la puerta del lado del piloto se abre y él entra. Donna continúa frente a la lápida, pero él sonríe.

—Andando —es lo que le dice, y parten. Nuevamente, ella asiente, y con el mismo silencio llegan a casa.

Así mismo entran, así mismo se despiden para dividirse en el hogar y así mismo pasan las horas. Cuando el mayor no está en cama a la hora que debería ser, es su preocupación la que toma lugar por encima de su curiosidad y todo lo demás. Cenaron antes de irse y no es problema, porque acostumbran a cenar temprano, al igual que acostarse temprano. Pero ha sido un día largo y cargado que decidió respetar por el luto de su esposo, y quizás deba mantenerlo así. Supone que no hay vuelta atrás cuando se escabulle por las puertas de su estudio, no sin antes asegurarse de la presencia de éste por los cristales cuadriculados. Toca, captando su atención enseguida. Mikey le regala otra sonrisa triste para dejar su vaso de vidrio en el escritorio y hacerla pasar.

—Se pasó la... —comienza la rubia por lo bajo, pero no acaba cuando el teñido respinga, poniéndose de pie.

—La hora de dormir, sí, ah... —talla sus ojos— Iré en un minuto, sólo estaba...

—No, no, está bien. De todos modos, mañana es domingo y podremos dormir hasta tarde.

A su sonrisa, el teñido asiente regresando la mueca. Suspira para acercarse a ella y besar su frente.

— ¿Row está dormida?

—La dejé en su cama hace como una hora, pero no tenía mucha cara de sueño, así que no sé qué pueda estar haciendo ahora —le hace reír, ella ríe con él—. ¿Por qué?

—No, nada. Sólo- quería hablar con ella, pero ya será mañana. Vayamos al cine, ¿qué te parece?

Kristin ladea su cabeza, dándole por primera vez en todo el día una mirada severa a su marido. Y joder, quiere abrazarlo tanto. Así que eso es lo que hace, se pone de puntillas para rodear su cuello. Mikey se petrifica, pero va dejándose de ir de manera que trae su pequeño torso a él. Se mantienen así por un buen rato, hasta que Mikey solloza, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su mujer.

Su pena se siente a millas, y no es difícil de notar. No es la persona más alegre, pero cuando la tristeza lo arrastra es con eso que intenta ocultarlo. Si ella sabe que está mintiendo, no puede permitírselo. Lo deja llorar y a pasos lentos los guía a ambos al cómodo sofá frente a su escritorio. La chimenea detrás de su silla de oficina chispea poco por falta de leña, pero es suficiente para apaciguar el frío torrencial del suelo y las paredes. Sentándose en su regazo, las suaves manos de la rubia van a limpiar su rostro.

—Sabes que también puedes hablarme a mí, ¿cierto? —susurra cuando está más calmado, acariciando su rostro— Rowan te ama, pero yo también puedo escucharte, amor.

El teñido la mira con ojos brillosos y mandíbula temblante, tomando sus manos para posar un beso en cada una. Entonces le asiente y absorbe por la nariz. Otra mirada severa le es dada con una sonrisa.

» ¿Quién era el hombre en la urna, Mikey?

Su tono suave le estremece, suspira. Es su esposa, la madre de su hija. Se siente mal por haberla dejado con tantas dudas los últimos días sabiendo lo curiosa que es. Así que le sonríe, porque a ella sí puede decirle todo, sí puede confiarle, sí puede quebrarse. Y sabe que ella lo recibirá de brazos abiertos.

—Era mi cuñado —pronuncia quedo. Kristin se queda sin aliento, viéndolo asentir—. Hay tantas, tantas cosas en esa sola frase —ríe lacónico, negando con su cabeza. Pero la tristeza continúa ahí y ella puede sentirlo.

Está destrozado.

— ¿Sabías algo sobre él?

El teñido resopla, riendo nuevamente, casi sarcástico.

—Quizás demasiado para lo poco que compartimos —suspira—. Frank... era una persona transparente, Kris. Podías predecir sus acciones, era alguien puro, que no se escondía, que tenía gustos y carisma, él... Mierda, ¡él amaba a mi hermano! ¡Ellos se amaban tanto! Era... Irónico tanto amor. Muchos creen que el amor no existe, pero tú podías verlos fijamente por unos cuantos minutos e ibas a saber lo que amar significa con tan solo la forma en la que se miraban porque... Era única, ¿comprendes? Sin la necesidad de traer alcohol encima, o algún tipo de droga. Se hacían feliz el uno al otro y era notorio a simple vista. Creo... Creo que siempre envidié a mi hermano de poder amar tan profundamente, ¿sabes? Amó con todas sus ganas, con todo él, y... Frank hizo lo mismo. Hasta el último momento —su voz se quiebra, ella vuelve a abrazarlo—. Tuvieron problemas y diversos inconvenientes, pero nunca nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarlos. Era como... algo que atravesaba barreras, por más tonto que suene. Era lo que era, y eso... Todo eso se acabó en una noche.

—La noche que tu hermano murió... —murmura ella, sintiendo su estómago revolverse cuando su esposo le asiente— ¿Qué pasó esa noche? Antes... del accidente.

El mayor se detiene a pensarlo, pues tampoco es algo que tiene demasiado claro. Él estuvo ahí cuando Frank quiso confesar ante juicio, y se pudo hacer una idea de lo que pasó. Donna y Donald también estaban ahí, y agradeció que lo estuviesen, porque por más que fuesen sus padres gran parte de la culpa que sentía Frank era gracias a ellos. Donald, más que todo. Ese fue el último día que vio a su padre, harían unos cuatro años aproximadamente. La edad de Rowan. Y ese día fue el primero en el que vio a Donna desde la misma fecha. Quizás es por ello que Kristin se sorprendió.

Mikey suspira.

—Gerard y Frank se conocieron en una fiesta en nuestra casa, estando en secundaria. No daré detalles, pero fue algo casual. Al poco tiempo decidieron comenzar a salir y mi padre estaba en desacuerdo. Mamá muy poco, no fue hasta poco antes de la muerte de Gerard que ambos aceptaron su relación. Estuvieron seis años juntos, e incluso yo puedo decir que fueron los mejores seis años, porque yo veía la mierda que iba en la vida de mi hermano, y cuando estaba con Frank era totalmente diferente. Pasaba con ambos. Tenían amigos y para ellos era como si existiesen sólo ellos dos. No es algo común en todas las parejas, pero en ellos sí.

Hace una pausa en la que toma aire, preparándose para seguir relatándole a la rubia que escucha con atención. Esto era todo lo que ha necesitado, desahogarse. Pero siempre va más allá de eso, y agradece el estar ahí para sostenerlo.

»La noche del accidente yo estaba en casa, Gerard estaba ahí, había abandonado su carrera de medicina y optó por Bellas Artes en el estado de Nueva York. Ese día llegó el sobre con la noticia de que obtuvo la beca y él sólo quería decirle a Frank, así que sacó el auto y una cuadra más allá estaba en su casa —suspira, con su vista fija en el suelo—. Tengo por entendido que Frank no tomó bien la noticia, porque Gerard no le comentó que pidió una beca y se sentía ofendido por la poca confianza que le tuvo. Pero meses antes estuvieron distantes y mi hermano no lo toleró. Frank dijo algo que lo hirió y el enojo dominó a Gerard. Le terminó, se gritaron, hubo empujones, fue... Tengo la mala suerte de que no estuve ahí, porque de haberlo estado los hubiese golpeado a los dos por idiotas, porque fue demasiado ridículo, ¿sabes? Fue una discusión patética que ambos pudieron haber arreglado a los días de que se dieran cuenta de que ninguno podía estar sin el otro, pero por alguna razón el universo conspiró en su contra y... —inhala, presionando la mandíbula— Mi hermano murió.

Kristin besa el costado de su cabeza cuando su voz vuelve a decaer y se levanta de su regazo para ir a tomar la botella de whiskey que él dejó sobre su escritorio junto a un par de vasos. Se sienta a su lado tendiéndole el vaso con licor y luego ella se sirve otro poco. Lleva su mano a entrelazar la contraria mientras da un sorbo.

— ¿Y luego qué pasó con Frank?

Mikey jadea una risa, alejando el vaso de su boca.

—Qué no pasó con Frank, querrás decir.

—Mikey.

—Se volvió loco, Kris. Los doctores dijeron que desde niño experimentó esquizofrenia, severa, podría decir. Pero nunca tuve la menor idea, ¡porque Frank nunca tuvo ningún episodio frente a nosotros! Y dudo que Gerard se haya enterado de lo que padecía. De pequeño hacía cosas como mirar a puntos fijos por mucho tiempo, e interactuaba con animales que le hacían lastimar a personas o romper cosas. La terapia lo ayudó, supongo, porque tuvo una adolescencia normal.

—Puede que Gerard lo ayudara —ella encoge un hombro—. A olvidarse o a no pensar del todo en eso, sin darse cuenta.

—Pensé lo mismo —suspira, tomando del vaso—... Después de la muerte de Gerard, entró a rehabilitación por unos meses. Ya no lastimaba personas, ni nada por el estilo, sino que se lastimaba a sí mismo y su madre temía por él como cualquier madre temería por su hijo, pero acabó enloqueciendo también. Por eso no quería que lo olvidara, porque Gerard le hacía bien, pero mientras más lo intentaba, peor se volvía. Frank veía a Gerard. Lo sentía. Sabía que de alguna forma estaba ahí, pero en su mente vivía el hecho de que Gerard había perdido la memoria. Sentía que tenía la culpa de eso, del que gracias a su discusión y a lo que dijo sin querer, él había perdido la memoria en el accidente.

—Nunca reconoció su muerte —dice ella pensativa.

—Nunca —concede él—. Su madre se rehusaba a dejar que un centro psiquiátrico se lo llevara, y ambos terminaron en uno, ¿te das cuenta? —su risa irónica hace a la mujer estremecerse, le oye reír con dolor, e indignación. No sabe qué hacer. El rostro de Mikey vuelve a sombrearse, y pronto está llorando nuevamente— Ni siquiera le permitieron a su madre asistir a su entierro, Kristin. Y esa mujer lo dio todo por su hijo. Y hoy, todas esas personas. Ninguno dijo nada, y todos lo conocían, todos sabían quién era. Pasó lo mismo en el funeral de Gerard.

— ¿Quién era la señora quien decía quererlo como un hijo? —no evita preguntar, y ojalá no lo hubiese hecho, porque solo lo lastima más. Siente la necesidad de detenerse, pero no sería irrespetuosa con su marido.

—Oh, Beta —risotea, pasando una mano por su rostro húmedo—. Era amiga de la madre de Frank. Administradora de la cafetería en la que él trabajó por un tiempo y lo conocía desde pequeño también. Ella siempre supo lo que Frank tenía, siempre estuvo con él. Le metió... a la cabeza la idea de "dejar ir a Gerard". Y creo que fue eso lo que Frank tomó en cuenta para arremeter contra su vida —deja el vaso a un lado y sus manos van a restregar su rostro. La rubia posa una mano en su hombro, acercándose a abrazarlo luego—... Yo pude hacer algo y no lo hice, Kris. Pude haberlo ayudado a entenderlo, haber estado para él, ayudarlo a lidiar, algo, lo que sea. Y no lo hice, no pude. Lo rechacé porque creía que se estaba burlando de nosotros, de mi hermano. Ellos se lo llevaron, ¿y qué encontraron? Una carta para Gerard y a Frank muerto. Tienes... —balbucea en medio de su sollozo— ¿Tienes i-idea de todo lo que pudo haber sentido para golpear su cabeza contra una pared hasta morir? ¿Lo desesperado que estaba por dejar de sentirse así? ¿Todo lo que hizo sólo por quererlo sentir cerca? Fue... egoísta, pero nunca dudó de su amor. Decía- que Gerard lo amaba más, pero ahora es difícil de creer.

Lo deja llorar, con fuerza. No nota cuando ella llora junto a él, pero ahora comprende todo su dolor. Comprende que faltaron demasiadas palabras en esa lápida y que Frank fue mucho más de lo que todos merecían. Se ve queriendo conocer la relación entre su difunto cuñado y el difunto cuñado de Mikey para saber a qué realmente se refiere, pero no lo soportaría. Comprende que todo fue trágicamente real, que viven en un mundo de mierda, y que ahora tiene mucho más miedo del que tenía antes, pero se abrazan y todo eso parece difuminarse lentamente.

Frank amó tanto como Gerard hizo, y puede que la vida nos les diera otra oportunidad, pero nada nunca está perdido, y quién sabe en dónde estará ese muchacho justo ahora. Puede estarlos viendo hablar, o simplemente no. Pero le desea paz, porque la imagen que le ha dejado su esposo de su repentina muerte en un centro psiquiátrico no ha sido buena, y siendo fiel creyente religioso, sólo espera a que Frank encuentre a Gerard en su lecho de felicidad.

Una aguda voz los separa y el mayor gira mitad de su cuerpo para ver a su hija en pijamas tallarse un ojo con una manito y sostener un papel con la otra. El ánimo de Mikey cambia como rayo, Kristin lo ve sonreír y extender sus brazos a la castaña quien no tarda correr a los brazos de su padre. El teñido la carga para posarla sobre sus piernas, mientras disimuladamente desaparece los rastros de humedad de su rostro y Kristin va a dejar el licor y los vasos en la repisa. Rowan recuesta su espalda del pecho de su padre.

— ¿Qué haces despierta, niña bonita? —le pregunta tras besar su cabeza. Kristin se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa, apoyándose del escritorio y riendo por el apodo que le puso su esposo a su hija.

—Estaba dibujando —dice bajito, lo suficientemente claro para que sus padres comprendan. Mikey finge sorpresa.

— ¿Dibujando? —masculla abriendo la boca. Su esposa ríe— ¿A ésta hora? ¿Y qué dibujabas?

Rowan bosteza luego de asentir. Entonces tiende la hoja frente a ellos.

—Ad tío Ge-rard, y su amigo.

La sonrisa de Mikey decae al mirar el dibujo de su hija. Kristin jadea haciendo el ademán de acercarse a ellos, pero se detiene.

— ¿Al- al tío- Gerard? —balbucea él con mandíbula temblante. La niña asiente y acerca el dibujo para que pueda verlo mejor.

—Dijiste que- ed tío tenía ed cabello dojo, pedo no tenía ese codod y- le puse naranjado —se ríe apuntando a la cabeza del muñeco—. Espedo que- no se vaya a modestar cod-migo.

La rubia posa una mano en su boca apaciguando su llanto, mientras que él debe tragarse el nudo en su garganta y limpiar sus lágrimas. Entonces haciendo un esfuerzo se levanta con la niña en brazos y hace a sus piernitas rodearle torso y a su brazo con el que no sostiene el dibujo rodearle el cuello. Sorbe por la nariz.

—Es hermoso, mi amor —le dice, alargando la segunda palabra para hacerla sonreír. Él sonríe besando su mejilla y toma el dibujo—. Ven, vamos a pegarlo.

Se gira para susurrarle a su esposa que lo ayude y ésta no piensa para ir a ello. Cuando el dibujo está pegado con cinta en una de las grandes gavetas, los tres dan un paso hacia atrás.

—Eres toda una artista —agudiza su voz, haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita con sus dedos. Rowan larga sonoras carcajadas pidiéndole que pare y Mikey lo hace tras dejarle un beso la mejilla, y la abraza a sí para arrullarla. La niña se aferra con ambos bracitos a su cuello comenzando a quedarse dormida. Con lágrimas nacientes, le susurra—: Al tío Gerard va a encantarle, niña bonita.

Junto a la rubia se dirigen al cuarto de su hija y tras acostarla, los dos salen de ahí. Antes de que su esposa siga su camino, tira de su brazo trayéndola a él. La abraza y la besa, Kristin corresponde con las mismas ganas, y limpia sus lágrimas cuando juntan sus frentes.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo? —Kristin asiente—. Te amo.

La rubia ríe, abrazándolo fuertemente de nuevo.

»Y siempre envidié a Gerard por saber amar con fuerza, pero cuando te veo dejo de hacerlo, porque él me enseñó —besa sus manos—. Y ahora te amo tanto como él amó.

Kristin da una sonrisa nostálgica y lo besa.

No tiene idea de cómo Gerard amó, pero le hace similitud a cómo Frank amó y se siente afortunada, porque a pesar de que no tuvo un buen final, fue sincero y fue profundo, precioso y con ganas. Lo fue todo. Y él lo es todo para ella. Así que deja ese espacio en blanco para hacerle saber que su amor por él y su familia cubre las mismas expectativas.

Esa noche duerme tranquilo. Duerme sabiendo que todo acabó, y que alguien más dejó de sufrir para encadenarse a la plenitud. Duerme sabiendo que las navidades mejorarán y que un mal se extinguió, pero el recuerdo quedaría por siempre tangente en ellos. Tendría cómo explicarle a su hija lo que es amar con devoción, dándole un ejemplo que asegura que no olvidará.

Ellos vivirían por siempre, plasmados en sus dibujos y siendo la clara imagen de lo que el verdadero amor llegó a ser.

Pero espera, sólo espera; que ella no ame a nadie con devoción. Porque sería, no sólo perderla a ella, sino perderse a él también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí lo re agradezco :]
> 
> Personalmente recomiendo releer la fic y asociarla con la canción Demons de Imagine Dragons.
> 
> Moni x


End file.
